Tales Are Never Just For Fools
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A sequel to NATGIG and OTWT. As the ladies struggle with their relationships, one of their number is taken by a man obsessed with Templar wealth. Can they fix their relationships, rescue a friend and find some hidden treasure? You bet they can.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I don't own any of the Law and Order franchise characters just Q so far and as always all myths and legends used have some basis in fact. I got this up quickly because I know many of you were pissed with the way I ended Only Time Will Tell. I promise there will be a happy ending for all the couples, but it will take time and be a little angsty. Flash backs in italics. Leave your thoughts.

**Apartment of Alex Cabot and Casey Novak,**

Arriving home just after six that evening Alex was dismayed to find the apartment in darkness, she knew Casey wasn't working on a case at the moment, which would mean she would normally be home before Alex waiting to greet her with a kiss and a smile. By nine o clock that night Alex had still not heard from Casey her frustration and anger that had steadily been building over the last two months reached boiling point. Pulling on her coat she headed for the car and drove to Casey's office intending to sort this rift that had appeared between them out once and for all. As she drove Alex's mind drifted back to the moment Casey began to pull away.

_Two months earlier,  
Alex and Casey were cuddled up on the couch watching an old black and white movie, pulling Casey's hair aside Alex began trailing light kisses along her lovers neck. Smiling when Casey turned in her embrace and claimed her lips in gentle kiss, just as she felt Casey hand creep under her t-shirt Casey's phone began to ring with Abbie's tone._

_Groaning Casey pecked Alex on the lips once more before answering the phone, "This better be good Carmichael...What do you mean she's gone? Have you tried to call? Okay calm down, I'll call her and get back to you. Just relax I'm sure she just went for a drive to clear her head."_

_"What's going on?" Asked Alex watching as Casey began to pace her phone to her ear._

_"Q, when you get this call me or Abbie she's worried about you. I know your hurt and angry but please just let us know you're okay. I'm here for you."_

_Hanging up Casey sent Abbie a text saying she left a message and turned to Alex, "Abbie cheated on Q..."_

_"What? When? Who with?" Demand Alex shocked at the news._

_"Kim."replied Casey in a flat tone._

_"As in Kim Greylek?" Asked Alex in disbelief she had introduced them one night at a pub quiz but didn't realise they had become friends let alone started sleeping together._

_Nodding Casey went on "Its been going in a while.."_

_"You knew?" Asked Alex sounding shocked._

_Hanging her head Casey nodded before trying to explain. " Abbie told me a few weeks ago. She promised she had ended it and begged me not to tell Q, so I didn't. I figured they had been through enough. Anyway Q found out today and walked out."_

_"I don't blame her, how did she fid out?" Said Alex shaking her head she knew they had some though times but she truly thought they had worked through them and were as solid as they had always been._

_"She found some emails and pictures on Abbie's laptop. I guess they got into it and she left."_

_Just as she was about to ask Casey about it there was a knock on the door. Heading to open it with Indy at her heels Alex was shocked to see Q waiting on the other side._

_"Hi, come in." Said Alex in a gentle voice._

_"Sorry, I should have called first. I just need a quick word with Casey, I won't disturb your evening." Replied Q in a hollow voice._

_Hearing Q's voice Casey came into the hall. "Q? Are you okay?"_

_"Are we friends?" Asked Q her voice quiet and broken as she avoided eye contact._

_"Of course. You know I..."_

_"Than why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you warn me my wife was screwing someone else?" Asked Q her voice more hurt than angry._

_"Q I..."_

_"It doesn't matter I get it I was just the office geek the know it all you tease and make fun of. The one with the qualifications and connections you needed to make your business a success, I was just the person you could wheel out when you needed to impress a client. The person needed when you and Abbie couldn't work something out I was never really a friend just a business tool. I'm so stupid because I really thought you cared! I mean you were willing to sacrifice me for Alex and so willing to beat the crap out of me when you thought I had betrayed you. I was never anything more than an asset to you!"_

_"You know that's not true. Look I understand your hurting but you are my friend. Abbie told me it was over and I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry. Q please come in and warm up and we can talk."_

_"No. I just come by to say I'm leaving I can't stay here. I... Take care Alex."_

With that she had left and silence fell between the two women and Casey had begun to pull away becoming distant, shaking her head to clear the memories as she pulled up outside Casey's office.

**Office of CNB Antiquities,**

Seeing the office with dark Alex worried Casey wasn't there, finding a box out side she picked it up and tried the door finding it open she went in and flicked on the lights gasping at the mess inside.

"Have you been robbed?" Asked Alex in shock, their office had never been tidy when Q wasn't there but this was a whole different type of untidy. There was broken glass, smashed computers, overturned furniture and torn paper everywhere. Sitting in the middle of the chaos was Casey her head in her hands, Alex could tell even from a distance that she was crying.

Looking up Casey was surprised to see it was after nine o clock meaning she had been sitting on the floor since that afternoon. Looking around she was shocked at the mess she had created. "Alex?" Her voice was scratchy from the crying and not using it.

Placing to box on what was Q's desk Alex carful lay made her way over to Casey and sat next to her pulling her in for a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried. Once she had settled Alex led them to the couch and whispered, "Talk to me. Please Casey I feel like I'm losing you and it frightens me."

Looking at her fiancée Casey could see the pain in the blue eyes she loved so much and felt her chest constrict with pain. As she started to panic Alex knelt between her legs and held her hands, "Just breathe. I'm here your okay. I love you Casey. That's it good girl." Once Casey had her breathing back under control Alex brought them a bottle of water over from the fridge and used her mobile to order a pizza realising neither of them had eaten.

Taking a deep breath Casey began to talk letting the emotions of the last few months. "I'm just so lost, Abbie isn't talking to me Q is gone the business is at a standstill and every time I think of us and getting married I get frighted that I'm going to lose you too." Standing up Casey began to pace. "What was I meant to do tell Q and destroy their marriage? God I hated knowing and now I've lost them both!"

"Once they calm down you can talk. Things always seem worse when your angry."

"Q is gone Alex! And I don't know where she is neither does Abbie. The papers are via her lawyer so were Abbie's divorce papers. Abbie is devastated and if two people who love each other as much as they do can't make it work. Who can? What if I cheat on you? I can't lose you Alex."

Watching as Casey sank to the floor her tears falling again Alex understood, "So you've been pulling away. Casey your not going to lose me unless you keep pushing me away. I love you and can't wait to be your wife and start a family with you but you can't keep pushing me away when things get difficult."

"I'm sorry. When I get scared I pull away. Please forgive me?"

Pressing a kiss to Casey's lips Alex replied, "Always darling. Just try and talk to me more please."

"I will." Pulling Alex down into her lap Casey closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her lover letting it calm her.

Smiling as Casey pulled her close, Alex began to feel the ball of fear start to loosen in her chest she wasn't going to lose Casey after all.

After half an hour relaxing on the sofa Alex went to answer the door and collect the pizza as Casey attempted to tidy the office, noticing the box on Q's desk she frowned, looking up as Alex came in with the pizza.

"Did you bring this?" She said indicating the box.

Handing Casey a slice of pizza she shook her head, "It was outside the door when I arrived, I figured someone tried to deliver in and didn't get an answer so left it on the door step."

Frowning Casey laid it on her desk and pulled the string used to hold the paper closed as the contents spilled out she gasped and reached for her phone dialling Abbie's number worrying when there was no reply.

"We need to go to Abbie's, you drive whilst I read." Said Casey scooping up the pages and rushing out of the door Alex at her heels.

**24 hours before at the Apartment of Abbie Carmichael,**

Abbie Carmichael had spent the day in bed, she couldn't face getting up and dressed knowing if she did she would have to face the divorce papers that were sitting on the table waiting for her signature. Mocking her with their crisp neatness, pulling the covers over her head she let her mind wonder back to the last conversation she shared with her wife.

_Coming in from the kitchen carrying two glasses of wine Abbie saw her wife looking at something on her laptop. She could tell from her posture something was wrong, "Babes? You okay? Did you find the YouTube video of David Starkey again? I know he annoys..."was as far as Abbie got as her laptop sailed across the room towards her with her hands full there was nothing she could do but watch as it bounced across the floor._

_"What the fuck?" Yelled Abbie angrily putting down the glasses and picking her partially destroyed laptop up from the floor._

_"Who is Kim? And why does she 'miss your amazing tongue'?"_

_Paling Abbie opened her mouth several times but nothing would come out. Hanging her head she slumped down onto the sofa._

_"Who is she?" Getting no response she asked "How long has it been going on?"_

_"Please Emily it was a mistake! I'm sorry please don't leave me." Begged Abbie._

_"I can't believe you would do this to us. Why?"_

_Feeling her temper rise Abbie yelled, "You were always working and I got lonely, she listened to me and actually wanted to spend time with me! It's like you can't bear to be around me you certainly don't want me touching you. We haven't had sex in three months! Can you blame me for looking somewhere else? It was my baby too. I needed you and you shut me out!" Seeing the colour drain from her wife's face Abbie clamped a hand over her mouth. "Em I..."_

_Without a word Q had picked up her purse and jacket and walked out the door, leaving Abbie broken and alone. She had tried calling, emailing and texting, but she disappeared Abbie only knew she was in London when she saw a charge on their credit card for a one way ticket to London._

Abbie was pulled from her memories by a banging on the door trying to ignore it she pulled a pillow over her head. After a few minutes she lifted the pillow off her head and realised she could hear male voices coming from the living room. Getting out of bed she picked up her softball bat and began creeping down the stairs she could see three men ransacking her lounge. Intending to creep back up and call the police as she turned she came face to face with another figure before she could react a needle was jabbed into her arm and she slumped unconscious into the waiting her arms of her attacker.

"I've finished the study there's nothing there. We should leave." Jabbing his thumb at the unconscious form of Abbie he added' "Put her in the back she's coming with us."

**Apartment of Abbie Carmichael,**  
Heading up to Abbie and Q's apartment Casey couldn't shake the nagging feeling something was wrong. After knocking on the for several minutes and getting no response Casey dropped to her knees and began to pick the lock.

Seeing what her girlfriend was doing Alex wasn't sure if she was appalled or a little turned on. "Casey, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't have a key and we need to get in. If I'm right about those documents Abbie could be in danger. Just keep a look out."

After a few seconds the lock gave and Alex and Casey headed inside taking in the mess they both realised something was wrong, seeing Abbie's softball bat on the floor Casey paled and turned to Alex, "Call Liv, Abbie's been taken.".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Italics mean flashbacks. Enjoy and leave your thoughts.

**Hotel room of Serena Southerlyn, **  
As Serena arrived back at her hotel room Friday evening all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and pretend this week had never happened. Even though it had been her decision to leave Liv she felt like her heart was breaking and living in a hotel was not ideal she just couldn't bring herself to rent an apartment that felt to final. On top of that she had got an official warning at work because she screwed up and almost lost a case because she was distracted by her personal life, if Donnelly hadn't spoken up for her she would have been fired.

As she stepped off the lift and turned toward towards her room she saw a figure sitting on the floor outside her door. Even from this distance she could tell it was Liv, Serena debated turning around and heading down to the bar. Before she had chance to decided Liv turned and noticed her climbing to her feet she offered Casey a shy smile. It was the smile she had fAllen in love with and was enough to propel her forwards again.

"Hi, I know I probably should have called first but I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me and I couldn't wait any longer to see you." Explained Liv.

"You should have called, but as your here you might as well come in." Opening the door she followed Liv into the rooms kicking off her heels and throwing her coat and briefcase onto the bed and heading to the mini bar. "Drink?"

"Just a soda for me thanks."

"Let me guess your likely to be called back to into work?" Said Serena in a sarcastic voice.

"No, I'm off for the weekend. Serena, I'm so sorry please give me a chance I promise I can change. I don't want to lose you this week has been one of the worst of my life."

"You've made these promises before and for a while you will curb your hours and then just as I start to believe you have really changed. An undercover assignment will come up and you will disappear and all I get is a note or a call from your captain to tell me you're going to be away for a while. I would go to bed at night not knowing when or if you are going to come home."

"Serena, my job is important..." Started Liv only to be interrupted by Serena.

"I know your job is important Liv and you are the best at it. I fell in love with you for your companion and dedication to your job and I would never ask you to give it up. I understand the missed dates, late nights and cancelled weekend it the disappearing undercover without even talking to me that hurts."

Serena statement brought silence to the room as both women became lost in their thoughts Serena reminding about the last time Liv went undercover.

_It was a Friday night and for once both Serena and Liv were home early, they were cuddled under the covers having forgone dinner in favour of an evening making love. Hearing Serena's stomach growl Liv had laughed and got out of bed to order pizza. As they were waiting for their dinner to arrive talk had turned to the future._

_"Do you want kids?" Asked Serena placing kisses along Liv's jaw line._

_"Defiantly, I would love two, a boy and a girl. What about you?"_

_"Yeah, I've always wanted three though."_

_"Well I suppose I could be persuaded that three children would be better than two. But first I need to hear your arguments councillor." Purred Liv as she lightly dragged her nail across Serena's nipples._

_Moaning at the sensations her lover was inflicting on her body Serena replied "I guess I always hated being an only child. Plus just imagine how big these would get if you were pregnant." Laughed Serena as she ran her fingertips across Liv's breasts, smirking when she saw her lovers nipples stiffen at her touch._

_They had spent the rest of the night making love and planning their future. Waking up the next morning Serna realised she was alone it wasn't unusual for Liv to get called in to work during the night. Getting out of bed Serena found a note propped up against the coffee machine._

_Rena,  
You looked so beautiful when you sleep, I didn't want to wake you. We got a lead in the Nave case. I'm not sure when I will be home.  
All my love Liv. Xx_

_By eight o clock that night Serena had got worried Liv often worked all day and night catching a few hours sleep in the cribs but she always relied to her texts or called her to let her know she was okay. Deciding if she hadn't heard from Liv in the next hour she would call the station, she was startled by a knock on the door. Seeing Elliott the other side she began to panic until he explained Liv had gone undercover and wouldn't be back for at least a month. What hurt the most was she had known for a week she had to go and yet had never mentioned it to Serena, it was then Serena realised she couldn't take anymore how could they have a family if Liv kept disappearing for weeks at a time._

Serena was brought out of her memory by the ringing of Liv's cell phone ringing, she sighed in frustration as Liv answered the call knowing this meant Liv was likely to be heading back to the station thus ending their conversation. Walking to look out of the window Serena turned around when she heard Liv mention Alex's name.

"Alex? Slow down, your not making any sense. What do you mean taken? Are you sure she hasn't just taken off for a while to clear her head. Okay I'm with Serena we are on our way."

Hanging up she looked at Serena "That was Alex something has happened to Abbie, they need both of us."

"We should go then." Replied Serena as she pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt heading to the bathroom to change out of her work clothing. Emerging from the bathroom she could see the sad look on Liv's face. "We can talk more later, I want to fix this Liv I really do."

Giving Serena a soft smile Liv nodded and held the door open for her. "I love you Serena and I promise we can talk this through."

Arriving at Q and Abbie's apartment Liv knocked on the door and was quickly ushered inside by a confused looking Alex. "Thank you for coming."

"What's going on?" Asked Serena looking at Casey who was bent over the table intently studying a pile of papers.

"I went to visit Casey earlier and there was a box on the doorstep, when she opened it there was all these papers inside we came over to get Abbie's help and found her missing."

"What makes you think she was taken?" asked Liv as she looked around the room, it looked as if it had been ransacked but knowing the state Abbie was in it wouldn't have surprised Liv if she had done it herself out of frustration.

It was Casey who answered. "Her softball bat is halfway up the stairs, the place has been ransacked and a box of ancient maps was left in our office. She's been taken Liv, without Abbie and Q I need your help."

Nodding Serena stepped forwards, "What can we do?"

"Do you recognise any of these symbols?"

Looking at the Serna felt her heart sink as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Casey."

Standing up Casey stated to pace, "We need Q, she's the only one who can read this stuff. She knows this stuff inside out."

"You don't know where she is?" Asked Liv.

"I don't have a clue! I know Abbie said she was in London, but that doesn't mean anything Q has friends all over England. Hell she could even be in Italy, Germany or France so I don't even know where to start looking."

"I do." Replied Serena, ignoring the hurt look on Casey's face."She's in London, doing some research for her book. We have been emailing each other."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Asked Casey angrily.

"I'm sorry Casey she made me promise not to tell you or Abbie where she was."

Placing a hand on Casey's arm to calm her Alex said, "Does it matter, we know where to find her. I'll arrange time off for me and Serena, you arrange flights. Liv your off because of you ribs so if you didn't want to come that's fine."

"I'm fine, I'll tell the captain I'm using my comp days." Replied the brunette avoiding Serena's gaze. As there was a knock on the door. Tensing Liv went to answer it checking the peephole she saw Kim on the other side.

"It's not a good time Kim. Abbie isn't here."

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Frowned Kim she knew she shouldn't have come but she couldn't stay away.

"She's missing."

"Oh God! What do you mean missing?" Asked Kim as she barged passed Liv into the apartment.

After Alex explained what they knew and their plans Kim insisted on going and despite Casey's objections Kim reasoned they needed all the help they could get and as she could speak several languages she might be helpful if Q refused to help. Once the travel arrangements had been made and Serena had emailed Q saying she was going to London for a visit and arrange a place to meet up. The women when their separate ways arranging to meet at the airstrip at six the following morning.

**Somewhere in Italy.**  
As Abbie slowly woke up, she almost vomited at the pounding in her head. Her mouth tasted like the stable floor after a rodeo. Sitting up as she heard the door opened she wanted to make herself look strong.

A man of around sixty walked in he was dressed in an expensive suit and when he spoke it was with a slight Italian accent. "Miss Carmichael, it's good to see your awake."

"Where am I?" Demanded Abbie.

"You are a guest in my home. You see I need your teams help."

"You should have come into the office like a normal person, rather than kidnap me." Snorted Abbie.

"From what I've heard your business has fallen apart. I didn't have time to waste whilst you made up with your friends. Now, I'm sure your tired after your trip so I will have someone bring you in some coffee and breakfast. Once you have eaten and showered we will talk more."

"They won't come! So your plan failed. I guess you better let me go."

"If I was you I would be hoping they arrive soon otherwise you will pay with your life."

As the man left Abbie threw everything off the table throwing her shoes at the door her anger left her as quick as it had started, slumping back on her bed Abbie put her head in her hands. There was no way Casey or Emily would help her after everything she had put them through. As she listened to his retreating footsteps she let her mind travel back to the night she met Kim and the affair that had ruined her marriage, cost her a friend and now would likely lead to her death.

_It was a rainy Saturday evening when they met Alex, Liz, Serena and Liv and some of their squad at the bar they frequented after work to join them for a charity pub quiz._

_After ordering a round of drinks they arranged teams, Q would be on the team with Liz, Huang, Melinda, Fin and Lena Petrovsky. Whilst Abbie and Casey joined Alex, Serena, Liv and their friend Kim Greylek the other._

_An hour into the quiz Abbie found herself enjoying Kim's company she was witty, smart and a little geeky she reminded her of Q. As she was sitting next to Abbie the two had spent much of the evening in conversation at times it bordered on flirting. When they called a break to mark the answer sheets Abbie headed to the bar and as she waited for their drinks she found herself watching her wife._

_To those who didn't know her you would think she was happy and relaxed enjoying an evening out with friends. But Abbie could see what each smile cost her, how she held herself almost rigid afraid she would lose the carefully constructed walls she had built around her emotions._

_As if sensing her wife's attention Q looked up and smiled at her as Abbie smiled back she sighed she missed her wife and the easy banter they had once shared. As had thrown herself into work, writing, teaching and arranging cases for the team. She would often leave the house before seven in the morning and not return until late, some days other than work related conversations they didn't talk at all and Q hadn't let Abbie touch her in almost two months. It wasn't sex she missed she knew her wife needed to heal emotionally and physically but she wouldn't even let Abbie hold her when she had a nightmare._

_Feeling someone poke her in the ribs she jumped when she realised Kim had been taking to her whilst she was spaced out._

_Giving a small laugh, "Sorry I was miles away."_

_"I noticed. It's a love fest over there." Indicating the two couples who were sharing kisses. "I needed an escape."_

_"So your using me councillor?" Smiled Abbie._

_"Absolutely! Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"Not in the slightest. Use away." The two headed back to the table laughing. As Abbie watched Kim she felt a warmth that had been missing for the last two months._

As she sat staring at the wall Abbie knew she deserved whatever happened to her and resigned herself to her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apartment of Q,**  
Watching as the hands of the alarm clock registered a reasonable time to get up, Q made some tea before deciding to head back to bed. All seemed to do recently was lie in bed thinking about her marriage trying to pinpoint the exact moment it all went wrong. After reading the headlines and another view of her wedding video she began checking through her emails, seeing Serena's name she smiled and opened the email.

Hi Q,  
I hope you're feeling better and your book is coming along well. I need to get away for a bit so I was wondering if I could come visit? I will be arriving in London late Saturday afternoon so maybe we could meet for a late dinner at my hotel?  
Love, Serena. X

As much as she wanted to see her friend she wasn't sure she could face a physical reminder of all she had lost. Plus she knew Serena would question her decision to end the business and divorce Abbie and she wasn't sure she was strong enough for that. Not that it mattered she wasn't going to turn Serena down if she was coming all this way to visit. Sending a reply to agreeing to dinner and asking for her hotel information, she forced herself to get out of bed and take a shower.

As much as she denied it, she was excited to see Serena and catch up and maybe get news of Abbie to make sure she was okay and happy and Casey who she was to stubborn too forgive for no other reason than her pride wouldn't allow it. As she stood under the spray she let her mind drift back to happier times.

_Waking up Q rushed to the bathroom feeling sicker than she had ever been in her life, turning slightly as she felt her wife behind her._

_"Must have been the Chinese." Mumbled Q._

_"Or morning sickness." Whispered Abbie as another round of nausea kept her wife busy. "It's been three weeks?"_

_"Yeah, that sounds more likely. I'll do a test later."_

_"We could do it now? I could run out and get one?" Offered Abbie._

_"Okay." Said Q in a nervous voice._

_Abbie could hear the fear in her wife's voice. "If it doesn't work this time, we can take a break and try again in a couple of months. Or I can always step up and try to get pregnant." Quickly getting dressed Abbie pecked her wife on the lips and headed to the drug store. Returning home they were soon sitting side by side on the edge of their bed waiting for the alarm on Abbie's phone to bleep signalling the three-minute wait was up._

_Hearing the bleep they looked at each other before turning over the stick to show the positive sign._

"We're having a baby." Said Abbie her tone full of wonder and love.

_"Oh god! We're having a baby." Replied Q in awe."We're going to be parents. I'm going to get fat."_

_"I can't wait and you're going to be beautiful."_

_Picking Q up, Abbie swung her around before they collapsed into bed celebrating until the early afternoon. As Q came down from her fourth climax she felt Abbie pull her close and place a hand protectively on her stomach. "I love you both so much."_

_Smiling Q had kissed her gently on the forehead replying, "We love you too."_

The two had fallen asleep so excited for the future before going out for dinner. Neither would have thought that in just four months they would be facing divorce. Q hadn't realised how long she had been in the shower until she felt the water start to cool.

Getting out of the shower she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Since she had been in England she had lost weight and constantly looked pale and tired. Hating what she saw she began to get angry with herself. God she was so weak for pining over the woman who hurt her, why should she miss Abbie when she broke her heart. Pulling her fist back she hit the mirror several times feeling the glass break she slumped to the floor. She failed to noticing the blood that was pooling under her hand until she went to stand, quickly cleaning the cuts she wrapped a bandage round her hand and went to get dressed.

**CNB Antiquities Jet,**  
Once the jet had reached cruising level Casey got everyone's attention, "Okay, so once we arrive in London myself and Serena will go and meet Q. The three of you can head to the hotel until we know if Q will help or not."

"Shouldn't we all go?" Asked Kim.

Glaring at Kim Casey replied "No, Q won't like being ambushed, let alone dinner with you."

"What happen's if she doesn't help?" Asked Kim.

"She will help." Replied Alex in a firm voice. "So might be hurt and angry but she would never walk away from her friends and family."

"Have you had any contact with whoever took her?" Asked Liv, hoping a change of subject would ease the tension.

"No, but if this if from the Templar's as I think it is then the first challenge is finding them. If we fail to find them then they might hurt Abbie or worse."

Putting her hand on her girlfriend's arm, Alex said. "We will find her. There is no alternative. We should get some rest so we had hit the ground running."

Nodding Casey looked at Kim. "If you so much as look at Q wrong I will personally kick your ass and put you on the first flight back to New York. Do you understand? If she agree's to help then you let her do her thing and stay the hell away from her."

"I just want to make sure Abbie is okay. I'm not here to cause any trouble. As much as you might hate me, I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Good as long as we are on the same page." Said Casey. "Alex is right we should all try to rest."

Sitting on the sofa Serena was surprised when Liv came and sat next to her. "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"Hi, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I held you?" Replied Liv her nerves making her stumble over her words.

Smiling Serena twisted round so her head was in Liv's lap, sighing in pleasure as Liv automatically began running her fingers through her hair. "That feels nice. I've missed you."

"I missed you to Rena, more than I thought I could ever miss anyone. Please come home?"

"Maybe, we still need to talk." Replied Serena. There was silence for a few minutes before Serena yawned and said. "I love you Liv."

"I love you to. You should sleep sweetie."

"You?" Mumbled Serena.

"I will, I promise." Smiled Liv as she pressed a gentle kiss on Serena's lips.

Alex watched as her two friends relaxed in each other's company and looked over at Casey who was engrossed in the papers. "Hi, any luck?"

Smiling at Alex she replied, "I think so, I pulled some files off Abbie's computer that relate to some research she was working on."

"You think Q will help?" Asked Alex watching the emotions play across Casey's face.

"I hope so. I can't imagine ever being so angry with you I wouldn't help you if you were in trouble. I just hope we did the right think bringing Kim along.

Looking round at Kim who was curled into the chair playing on her iPad, Alex hoped she wasn't going to get her heart-broken. "Me to. You should try to sleep, you were up all night. We need you at full strength."

"I'll sleep if you let me hold you?" Countered Casey.

Agreeing the two cuddle up on the sofa opposite Liv and Serena and were soon asleep. Looking around the plane Kim gave a small grin as she looked around the jet and pulled out her phone to check in with her boss.

**Somewhere in Italy,**  
Abbie was too tired to even sit up when she heard someone coming into her room, instead she remained laying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Miss Carmichael, it seems you were wrong. As we speak. Cassandra Novak some friends of yours are on their way to London. It looks like we will both get what we want after all."

Feeling her heart skip a beat at the news Casey was on her way and the thought Q might be with her, she asked "What exactly is it you want?"

"That's simple, I want what you have been researching."

Sitting up Abbie began to connect the dots. "You're either a Templar or someone who wants to find their hidden wealth. Which is it?"

"I'm a true Templar I can trace my ancestry back to the crusades. I want what is rightfully mine. Now I suggest you rest and actually eat the food I have brought in for you. Once your friends arrive we will have work to do.

Once she was alone again Abbie prayed he was telling the truth and Casey was on her way. If anyone could persuade Q to help it was Casey, she felt herself start to relax for the first time since she was taken. Although she would like to know how he knew so much about her and her research, she had only told three people what she had found.

**Cottage Restaurant London,**  
Opening the door to the restaurant Q blanched at the sight of Serena sitting at a table with Casey. She debated just walking out and leaving them sitting alone, as much as the thought gave her a twisted sense of satisfaction she took a deep breath and headed to the table.

Serena was the first to see her, "Q, I..."

Cutting her off Q said, "I trusted you and this is what I get in return. I wish I could say I was surprised."

"Please let me explain." Replied Serena looking upset, seeing Q raise an eyebrow indicating she should continue, Serena looked at Casey who took over the explanation.

"I'm sorry Q. I really am I made her tell us where you were we need your help. Abbie is missing, I think it had something to do with the Knights Templar research Abbie was working on. Somebody dropped a box of maps and documents off at the office the day after Abbie disappeared. I know your angry with her and us but she needs you please Q, help us with this and I will sign the papers to dissolve the business and make sure Abbie does the same then you're free to walk away."

Q wanted to tell Casey to shove it and walk away but she knew there was no way she would leave them in danger no matter how angry she was. "I...fine. Let's head to my flat and we can talk in private."

"There's one more thing." Added Casey sounding worried. "Kim is with us."

"Of course, I'm sure she's worried about her girlfriend." Replied Q with a grimace.

"We were worried she could be in danger. So figured it would be better to keep an eye on her." Offered Casey. "Abbie loves you, once we get her back you too should talk properly, she was me devastated when she got the divorce papers."

Q didn't acknowledge what she had said other than to send her a sad smile before leading them from the restaurant towards her car. Whilst Serena rang Alex and Liv to get them to bring the documents and Kim and meet them at Q's. After giving Liv the address she watched Q as she drove, sensing her anger and fear. As she studied her she began to worry about her friend noting she looked pale, her eyes normally so expressive were dull. The dark circle under her eyes showed she hadn't been sleeping well. The bandaged hand worried her the most, resisting the temptation to ask what had happened she instead turned her attention to the scenery as Q drove as Casey filled her in on what they had found so far.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Updates for all my stories might be a little light over the weekend as I'm away visiting family...yay! Thank you for all the reviews and follows for this already.

Arriving back at Q's London flat they ordered pizza and waited for the others to arrive, excusing herself as soon as the food had been ordered Q fled to her bedroom. Sitting on the edge of her bed she ran her hands through her hair, looking up she heard a timid knock on the door.

Looking up she saw a nervous Serena standing in the door way. Giving a small smile Q said, "Come in Serena."

Walking over and siting next to Q on the bed Serena took a deep breath, "I am sorry Q, I never meant to lie to you or betray your trust. With Abbie missing I...didn't know what else to do. Casey was desperate to find you and I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You could have emailed me and explained the situation, anything but ambush me!" Seeing the look of genuine upset on Serena face Q lowered her voice. "I'm sorry, I...it was just a shock to see Casey and then find out Abbie is missing. I'm sorry for snapping you did the right thing."

Holding out her hand Serena replied, "I'm sorry to. Friends again?"

Giving a genuine smile Q nodded and the two shared a brief hug.

"What happened to your hand?" Asked Serena now Q seemed more relaxed.

"I had a bit of a disagreement with the mirror." Giving a wry grin she added, "We both lost. How are things with you and Liv?"

"We started to talk and then Alex called to say Abbie was missing. I hope we can work it out, I love her and can't imagine living without her. At the same time it's scary enough when she is late home worrying something has happened to her, but when she just vanished for weeks without a word I get so angry. She always uses the same excuse about never having anyone to consider before me, but she has me now."

"I guess I understand both points of view, I can't imagine the fear you must feel when she is at work and it must be awful when she is gone weeks without warning. But, on the other hand I know what it's like to have to suddenly remember their is someone who cares and is waiting for you to return. Liv has always been alone no parents, siblings or family to worry over her or make sure she is on the right path and then suddenly, she has you and she needs to rewire her mind and learn to accept she is not alone. Give her time Serena and remind her she isn't alone anymore." Giving a bitter laugh she went on. "Although considering the state of my marriage you might not want to listen to me."

"You and Abbie is there really no chance you can fix it?" Asked Serena keeping her tone gentle.

"I don't know, the more I think about it the more I realise it wasn't all Abbie's fault I pushed her away and then rather than staying and fighting for her I acted like a coward and run away." Hearing a knock at the door and the voices of Alex and Liv. The two shared a 'Here goes nothing' smile and headed downstairs.

Heading down stairs Q was touched to receive a warm hug from both Alex and Liv before heading to pay for the pizza. After they had eaten Q cleared the table as Casey began spreading the papers out across it.

"This is everything?" Asked Q as Casey nodded she picked up the first sheet and examined it before frowning and rushing from the room.

Looking at the door the Brit had fled through Kim said, "I thought you said she was smart? She looks as confused as the rest of us."

Stepping towards the brunette Casey growled, "I warned you Greyleck!"

"Casey, calm down." Said Alex stepping between the two women. "Kim if your going to be here then you need to be respectful. If you can't be respectful then you need to leave."

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Abbie and I thought she would automatically have the answers we need to find her."

No one had heard Q come back into the room, "Its fine I get that a lot. I was actually just getting a couple of books, Liv there is a pile of old maps and papers on my desk, second door down on the left would you grab them for me?"

Seeing Liv nod and leave, she turned to Casey. "Abbie was researching what happened to the deeds held by the Templars in San Bevignate, before their downfall in 1314. Now if someone was looking to re-start the Templar brotherhood they would need those papers, without them they wouldn't have a starting point or the clout needed to get others to join."

"So you think that whoever took Abbie is a Templar?" Asked Casey realising what Q was saying made sense.

"Yes and for them to have the power to kidnap someone and take them out of the country then we're looking for someone who can trace their ancestry back to the original masters to have the wealth and power to pull it off."

"So we what? Google them and see if they have any famous great grandchildren?" Asked Kim.

Ignoring her Q focused on Liv who had just returned with an armful of old papers and maps. "Thanks Liv. We need to start here." Indicating the pile of papers Liv had brought in and laid on the table. "Now there were twenty-three Grand Masters. Some of which we can rule out fairly quickly the others might take a bit longer."

"We can divide them between us." Offered Alex.

"No offence Al, you won't know what to look out for. So I propose myself and Q go through the linage and then when we find a potential you guys do some online research."

"Okay, first I'll make some coffee." Looking at Q Alex gave her a wink adding. "I picked some up on our way over."

Smiling Q pulled the first pile towards her and pushed the second towards Casey, "There are three bedrooms when you get tired feel free to crash in one. We probably won't have much until the morning. The TV is through there and there are DVDs and books please make yourselves at home and help yourselves to anything you want."

Casey and Q worked in near silence for almost six hours by which time everyone else had gone to get some sleep or in Alex's case had fallen asleep on the sofa glasses askew.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep the words are starting to float off the page." Yawned Casey standing up and stretching.

"Night."

After working for another hour Q decided she needed a can of Red bull heading into the kitchen she stood and enjoyed the view of the stars. Jumping when someone touched her arm turning around she saw Casey standing behind her with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump, I couldn't settle." Offered Casey with a small smile.

"It's okay, you have always had the ability to walk quietly even in heels. I was just going through the documents again."

"Anything jump out at you?" Asked Casey as they headed back to the table littered in papers and notes written in Q's distinctive script.

"A few things, I feel like the answer is there I just can't quiet reach it."

"Well if anyone can work this out it's you. Q, I want you to know you are my friend you were never just a tool or a means to boost the business. I love you like a little sister and yes that means I make fun of you but it comes from a place of love. When I found out about Abbie and Kim I wanted to tell you but you and Abbie finally seemed to click again and I didn't want to hurt you." As she watched Q contemplate her words she let her mind wonder back to the day she found out about Abbie's affair.

_Walking into the office on Monday morning Casey was surprised to hear Abbie's voice freezing in the corridor she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"I like you to Kim but I'm married. It was a mistake I love my wife I was just going through a tough time and made a poor call." There was a moment of silence before Abbie spoke again "I'm sorry Kim I really am. I have to go. Goodbye."_

_Walking into the main part of their office she could see Abbie at her desk, sitting with her head in her hands. "What the fuck did I just hear?"_

_Looking up Abbie paled when she realised Casey was there and had heard her conversation."It's over I swear. I made a mistake, I was so lost and Emily can't bear to be around me it's like she bounced back and the baby never happened. Kim offered me a shoulder to cry on and one thing led to another. Please don't tell Emily."_

_Looking at her best friend Casey could see the pain in her eyes and realised how much she was hurting."I won't tell her. As long as you promise it's really over and to talk to her make her realise you're hurting too."_

_"I will Case, thank you. I think I'm going to head home and sort my head out. I'll call you later."_

_As she watched Abbie leave Casey's thoughts were on her friends relationship she hoped they could work it out and that Q never found out Abbie had cheated or that Casey knew and kept it from her._

Pushing the papers away Q looked at Casey sitting opposite her lost in her own thoughts and realised she need to fix things with her friend. It was hard enough being away from Abbie without losing Casey as well.

"I'm sorry Case I took my anger out on you. You were in an impossible situation. I was just so hurt and angry that I said a lot of unforgivable things."

"You had a right to be angry, does this mean I'm forgiven?" Seeing Q nod and give her a smile she added, "Do you think you and Abbie can work things out?"

"I don't know, I miss her so much and I know it wasn't all her fault. It's just after everything I didn't know how to be around her. I let her down and pushed her away burning myself in work only thinking about how I was feeling rather than realising my wife was hurting as well. What if she doesn't forgive me?" Wiping the tears that had started to fall as she talked she went on. "I'm so lost I thought coming back to London would make it better but I feel so alone."

Standing up Casey pulled Q in for a tight hug until Q was calmer, making some tea they caught up with each other until the first rays of sun came up.

"Case, I've been thinking about Abbie being taken. Abbie only told you and me about her research. How did anyone know enough to come after her?"

Nodding Casey asked, "What are you suggesting?"

"Neither if us would betray her and Abbie didn't want to make it public until she had more information. She must have told someone else she trusted."

"Your thinking Kim?" Asked Casey. Now Q had pointed it out she could see the possibility someone had betrayed Abbie's confidence.

"I'm trying not to think about Kim in any form." Smiled Q. "But it makes sense."

"It does, we can't accuse her without proof, her and Alex, Serena and Liv have been friends for years. What if we only tell her the basics and keep the main information between us?"

"Or we tell her something and see if it gets back to whoever has Abbie?" Suggested Q.

"Okay, I agree. We should get back to work."

After a few hours of reading in a more relaxed atmosphere Casey frowned and passed Q the page she was reading. "Check this out? I think I have something."

Reading the text Q began to get excited. "Casey that's it. We need to head to Italy as soon as we can. You wake the others I'll call the airport and arrange the jet and accommodation for when we arrive."

Grinning Casey went from being bone tired to full of energy as she went to wake the others, hoping they were right and would be able to get Abbie back sooner rather than later and maybe there was still hope for her friends marriage and their business.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry for the delay in updating. As I have said before much of the history and legend exist. Although I have made some changes so it fits my story. Enjoy and leave your thoughts.

**London apartment of Q,**  
Rushing up the stairs Casey knocked gently on the door of Serena and Liv's room letting them know to get up and ready to leave after giving them a brief rundown on what what had discovered before repeating the message to Kim. She smiled when she headed to the room she had shared briefly with Alex, seeing the blonde still asleep Casey took a second to watch her lover before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm that's a nice way to wake up." Smiled Alex.

"Any morning waking up with you is a good way to wake up." Smiled Casey sharing another kiss before adding. "Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

Pulling Casey down on to the bed Alex kissed her gently before nuzzling against her, "I would have slept better with you here. Did you find anything out?"

"We have a lead, we need to head to Italy as soon as the jet is ready." Replied Casey before adding. "Me and Q talked, I think we will be okay and she admitted she misses Abbie."

Stretching Alex gave Casey a smile and a kiss,"Thats brilliant I'll forgive you for making me sleep alone but only this once." Laughing as Casey tickled her the two shared another kiss, before Alex got out of bed. "I'll get a quick shower and meet you downstairs in five, as long as there is coffee."

Heading backdown stairs Casey paused outside Kim's room hearing her on the phone, "We're leaving as soon as their jet is ready. Looks like the figured out the clues, as soon as I know a location and time I'll text you the information. See you soon." Hearing Kim end the call she quickly headed towards Q's room.

Knocking gently on the door she headed in seeing Q packing her bag she smiled, there had been a little bot of her that was worried Q wouldn't go. "You were right."

Giving a sad smile and a nod Q finished folding the shirt she holding and put it in her bag before speaking, "So we go with our plan from last night?" Seeing Casey nod she went on. "I packed a bag for Abbie, I'm not even sure she will want to see me."

"She will she loves you. "Giving Q a brief hug she asked. "Did you pack everything we will need?"

"Yep and some extras. I arranged the jet for two hours so we have time for breakfast and to fill the others in. What are we going to tell Alex, Rena and Liv?"

"About Kim? I think we should tell them, secrets are never a good thing. You take Kim to the bakery for breakfast, I'll tell the others?"

Agreeing the two headed downstairs and Casey asked Kim to go with her and collect breakfast for the others. Once they had left Q got the other three woman to gather in the lounge where the papers were laid out. Taking a deep breath she looked at the three woman she considered friends and wondered how they would receive the information she was about to deliver.

"Okay, I ask you hear me out before you respond because we don't have much time until Casey and Kim are back. The fact Abbie was taken because of her research led me and Casey to agree that only someone with knowledge of what she had found would stand to gain anything from taking her. The only people she told were Casey and myself, unless she told someone else such as Kim."

Seeing the disbelieving looks on Alex and Serena's faces and the thoughtful expression on Liv's face she held her hands up and went on, "Casey overheard her on the phone and concluded the same thing. Now I know you have all known Kim longer than you have known me and that I have a reason to dislike Kim, but that's not my style all I care about is getting Abbie back."

"Are you sure?" Asked Liv.

"We intend to set a trap and find out once and for all, but neither of us want to keep secrets from you."

Hearing the door open and Casey and Kim arrive back she was relieved when all three women gave her a brief hug as they went to get breakfast. After breakfast they headed to the airport and to bring their friend home.

**Somewhere in Italy,**  
Abbie was startled awake from her fitful sleep by the door being flung open seeing the well dressed man again accompanied by a younger woman she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Only to be dragged to her feet by the hair. "Your friends are on their way Miss Carmichael, although they seem to have underestimated me. So I think it's time we sent a message."

As Abbie was led from her room she tried to take notice of her surroundings but it after several days cooped up in a small room it was taking all her concentration just to walk in a somewhat confident way. Arriving in a large room she looked around she could see stone walls, an open fire that was blazing and sunlight filtering in through large stained glass windows. As she realised where she was she felt her heart sink as she realised the full extent of the trouble she was in and the danger she had brought into the lives of her wife and friends.

"Take a seat Abigail." Said the woman pointing to an uncomfortable looking wooden chair. Sitting down she watched as the old guy set up a video camera once he was satisfied with the cameras positioning he handed her a page of text.

"Read it."

Clearing her throat she began to read, "In the early hours of the morning of Friday 13th October 1307, we were dragged from our beds and falsely accused of heresy. On the orders of King Phillip IV, our wealth and lives were forfeit not even the call for mercy of Pope Clement was able hold back the wickedness of the King's devious plan. Now it is time for us to step from the shadows that have hidden us and into the light to reclaim what is rightfully ours. If you fail to deliver the map of Chinon to us within the next twenty-four hours Miss Carmichael will forfeit her life as we did ours." Swallowing the fear that threatened to overwhelm her she concluded. "Further instructions will be given as time passes."

Finishing Abbie was escorted back to her room, looking at the clock she feared she might never get to leave, never ask for Emily and Casey's forgiveness, never kiss Emily again or see her parents. Letting the tears of frustration begin to fall she slumped to the floor and prayed her team would find her in time.

**CNB Antiquities Jet,**  
Once the jet had reached cruising level Q headed to the front to fill the others in on what they had found out as she was readying her laptop she saw an email from Abbie arrive. Frowning she called the others over and pressed play they watched in horror as Abbie read out the message.

"Okay so we know three things, the first is Abbie isn't hurt, the second we only have twenty-three hours to find the Chinon map and get it to Abbie's captors and lastly we were right in our summation of who we were dealing with." Said Casey giving a pale Q reassuring smile. "Q, you want to fill us in?"

Nodding the Brit swallowed several times attempting to push down the nausea that was rising in her throat realising that she wasn't going to be able to fight it she stood. "Excuse me." Standing she bolted for the small bathroom. After emptying the contents of her stomach she took a few minutes to get control of her emotions. Standing she changed her shirt and splashed some cold water on her face and said a silent prayer that they would be able to get Abbie back safely and she could fix their relationship.

Alex was the first to see her and stood to give her a hug, noticing the smell of mouth wash and the different shirt she whispered, "We will get her back you guys are the best. I've seen that first hand, I love you Q and if I was Abbie I wouldn't be frightened because I know you and Casey would be coming for me. Now I'm going to make you a cup of tea because we need our genius at full speed."

Casey watched the interaction and was once again struck by how amazing Alex was sending her girlfriend a grateful wink and smile. She stood and kissed Q on the cheek as she watched Q set up the computer she could tell Alex's words had settled Q to the point she was once again focused on the case.

"Okay, so thanks to the email we can confirm we are dealing with an organisation that is involved with the Knights Templar movement."

"As it the knights who guarded the Holy Grail?" Asked Liv.

"Ah a Dan Brown fan." Smiled Q. "No as it those who made up a religious order of fighting monks. The Knights Templar were founded on Christmas Day 1119 at the church of the Church if Holy Sepulchre. It was their responsibility to protect those visiting the holy shrines and defend the Holy Land. They were very successful and gained large amounts of wealth, land and were granted privileges and special rights by kings and popes."

Excepting the tea Alex handed her she took a grateful sip and continued, "They became the west's first uniformed standing army and created an extensive finical network that was the bases for the banking system we use today."

"How so." asked Serena shaking her head once again struck by the depth of Q's knowledge. As she listened to Q as she explained the history.

"Someone going on pilgrimage or to fight in the Holy Land would leave money with the Templars in say London for example and they would be given a receipt and they could then withdraw it along the route from another Templar location. A little like being able to take money out of a cashpoint anywhere in the world."

"That is so cool." Exclaimed Serena.

"So what happened to them? The tape said something about being accused of heresy." Asked Liv as Interested as Serena.

"As I said they gained wealth, power and land and King Philip IV of France who was virtually bankrupt found the wealth the Templars had gained to tempting to pass up. He was extremely devout and became convinced that the Order practised idolatry and that its members were blasphemers and guilty of sexual immorality. So in1307 he ordered Jacques de Molay, the Grand Master and a Frenchman, to come to Paris and bring the treasure of the Order. De Molay obeyed and was arrested, together with all the members of the Order in France not just the hight a king members but even those who served as house hold servants and agricultural workers. They were tortured to gain confessions and despite Papal interference around sixty members were burned at the stake."

"What happened to the others?" Asked Alex.

"Some spent the rest of their lives in the French dungeon, some went into monasteries and other lived a quiet life. However, their are many such as George Frederick Johnson who believe that the Freemasons are direct heirs of the Templars."

"So what do we do?" Asked Kim, speaking directly to Q for the first time Since they had arrived on the jet.

It was Casey who answered, "Once we arrive myself and Q are going to find some more information from the records office in Rome, whilst Alex, Liv and Serena set up the office as they know how we work. It's up to you if you help them or want to sight see to be honest we don't need you so you might want to get a flight back to the States."

Glaring at Casey Kim got up and walked to the back of the jet pulling out her phone she sent a text detailing what she had learned.

Once they landed they headed for the hotel once in their room Casey pulled Alex close and kissed her hard on the mouth before pulling her close and whispering. "I love you Alexandra."

"I love you too Casey. What aren't you telling me?" Asked Alex.

"Nothing sweetie, I just want you to know especially after the last couple of months. I better head out I don't want to leave Q and Kim unsupervised for too long." Pulling Alex in for another kiss Casey slipped a piece of paper into the back pocket of the blondes jeans.

Sharing one last kiss she headed to meet Q in the hotel reception, "Ready?"

Nodding Q gave a tight smile,"Let's do this." Handing Casey one of the backpacks she was holding the two headed outside and into the SUV they had hired.

**Somewhere in Italy,**  
Looking at her watch Abbie realised her twenty-four hours were almost seeing the lock on her door being opened she stood and looked for something to defend herself with, finding nothing she stood on shaking legs stumbling back onto the bed when she saw who was in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. I hope this makes sense. Casey and Q go Indiana Jones to get Abbie back.

**Castello di luce, Italy.**  
"What the hell?" Asked Abbie.

Grinning at the look of shock on her best friend Casey said "Surprise!"

"How?" Stuttered Abbie looking at Casey standing in the doorway covered in mud and blood, the beginnings of a black eye forming on her face.

"Well we could stay and chat or we could get the hell out of here before your host realises your wife is not a woman to mess with." Replied Casey with her trademark grin.

"Emily?...Emily's here?" Stuttered Abbie.

"I'm here Abigail." Replied Q stepping into the room, looking at Casey she said, "We need to leave."

With that Q turned and headed back into the dark tunnel, looking at Abbie's expression Casey gave her a gentle tug on the arm to get her moving and said, "I'll explain once we get back. She's right we should leave before anyone notices we're here." Nodding Abbie excepted the jacket and flash light Casey held out to her and followed her out of the room. Watching as Casey relocked the door she grinned at the awesomeness of her friends.

**Fontana Hotel, Italy.**  
An hour after Casey had left Alex went to find Liv and Serena who were in the bar debating what to order for lunch and the three were soon joined by Kim. Hearing her phone chime indicating a new text message Alex pulled it out and frowned when she read the cryptic message.** 'Alex, I love putting my hand in the back pocket of your jeans. I left you a little something to make you think of me. Open in private. Love Casey xx'**

Excusing herself from the table she headed to the bathroom, once safely locked in the cubical she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper seeing Casey's untidy scrawl she gave a smile,  
**_Alex,  
I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger routine, you need to get away from Kim and head to the address at the bottom of the note. There is a blue SUV parked in the car park opposite the keys are in the rucksack I left by the bed in our room. Bring the rucksack and your luggage, don't use your cards and turn off your phones. We will meet you there later.  
All my love,  
Casey xx_**

Heading back to the table she gave Liv a reassuring smile before turning her attention to Kim who was watching Alex intently. "You speak Italian right?"

"Sì." Smirked the brunette.

"I think we should do some investigating of our own rather than just sit around waiting for Casey and Q to get back. Can you go to the shop opposite and get some papers and anything else that might tell us if anything strange has been going on?"

"Sure. What are you three going to do?"

"I'm going to go and look through the papers Casey left behind and as Serena knows some of the symbols she can help and Liv can go through Casey's laptop. We can meet up in my room when your back." Explained Alex.

"Okay, I won't be long." Said Kim as she walked out she pulled her phone from her pocket taking the time away from the others to check in and report everything was fine her end. If she had looked behind her she would have seen her three companions exiting the hotel with their luggage.

As soon as Kim had left the dining room Alex quickly showed the others the note and they headed upstairs and collected their belongings and the rucksack Casey's had instructed they take. Once they were in the car with Liv driving, Alex began searching through the rucksack finding a set of keys with what she figured was the alarm code attached, some cash and all their passports including Abbie's. How they had got them out of the hotel safe Alex wasn't sure. After they had been driving for an hour the navigation system announced they had arrived at their destination, pulling in to the driveway of an old looking farm house. They headed inside finding another note this time in Q's handwriting letting them know they were in the right place and to help themselves to food and anything else they found in the house.

After they had all freshened up they gathered in the lounge and waited for the others to return, just before eight o clock they heard a car pull up on the drive. Looking out of the window Alex was relieved to see Casey and Q. Seeing Abbie getting out of the car Alex gave a relieved laugh.

Opening the door she threw herself into Casey's arms looking over her shoulder at Abbie and Q she gave them a watery smile before ushering them inside. After hugs had been exchanged and tea was made they all sat in the lounge and Liv turned to study the three new comers who were covered in mud and in Casey and Q's cases blood. Casey had a black eye forming and Q had a split lip and a bruise forming on her cheek. "So you want to tell us where you have been? Why you're covered in mud? Why we left Kim the the four star hotel and are now in a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere?" Asked Liv.

Looking at Casey Q shrugged her shoulders and sipped her tea as Casey looked at the others, "Well what happened was.."

**Nine hours earlier,**  
_As they pulled into the traffic Casey turned to study Q who was driving the steering wheel was gripped so tightly in her hands her knuckles were white. "Are you sure this is a good plan?" Asked Casey._

_"Don't you trust me?" Asked Q with ice in her tone._

_"It's not that and you know it! I have always and will always trust you with my life! I just meant...would we not be better off attempting to strike a deal?"_

_Sighing Q blushed realising she had snapped at Casey for no reason, "I'm sorry, my nerves are a little frayed at the minute. What sort of deal could we strike they have Abbie and we have no idea where to start looking for the map even if we wanted to make the trade. Casey they have my wife...I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back safely. Please tell me you understand that?"_

_Studying her friend Casey tried thought back to when Alex had been taken and the lengths Q went to to get her back even though she was injured. "You have my support a hundred percent! After everything you did to get Alex back then it would be hypocritical of me to leave you to do this alone. Once we have Abbie safe we will have to find this map. It's the only way to make sure they don't come after us again."_

_"I agree, let's focus on one thing at a time. Once we arrive, I'll park a mile or so away and we will have to walk the rest of the way. When we are outside the castle you can text Alex and make sure they get away. Then if you want to head back you can I understand but I'm going to get my wife back."_

_Placing her hand on Q's knee Casey replied, "Q we're in this together. We are a team and always will be. When you say get your wife back..?"_

_"I can't even think about that right now. Let's just get her back safely and then I can throw lots of crockery at her for frightening me then once we have got that sorted we can see if there is any way to fix our marriage."_

_Pulling up in a secluded area Q cut the engine and turned to look at Casey, "Let's get ready here and then we can start walking the darkness will give us cover."_

_Agreeing they changed into black combat trousers filling the pockets with glow sticks, lock picks and flashlights. Pulling on black t-shirts and black windbreakers they tightened the laces on their hiking boots and set off towards the castle that looked above them._

_Casey was glad of the light drizzle that persisted as they walked because it meant there were very few other people about. As they walked in silence her thoughts were on Alex, she knew she hadn't been fair to the blonde over the last few months but she made a silent vow that once this was over she was going to book them a week away somewhere hot and sunny with a private pool._

_"You okay Case?" Asked Q as they reached the outer wall of the castle._

_"I'm good. Let's go get your woman back. It's a cross were looking for right?"_

_"Yeah, you go that way I'll go this way. Make sure to stay in sight." Said Q running her hand along the wall searching for a symbol carved in the ancient stone._

_Scanning the wall they searched in silence making sure to only use their lights in small bursts so they didn't draw attention to themselves. After a few minutes Casey called Q over pointing her beam of light at the stone well so it illuminated the cross they had been looking for._

_"So we have to go down the well?" Asked Q._

_"Looks that way." Tying their ropes to a lager tree and clipping it on their harnesses. Casey snapped two glow sticks and dropped them into the darkness._

_"Well at least there isn't any water down there." Said Casey giving Q a small smile as she climbed over the edge._

_Grinning Q replied, "Shall we?" As she took up her position opposite Casey. Seeing the redhead nod they carefully climbed down the slick walls._

_Reaching the bottom of the cramped space they used their glow sticks to try and find the symbol that would let them into the secret passage way. _

_Finding it Q grunted as she pulled the stone towards her and it clicked opened to revel a small gap to crawl through._

_"I'll go first and let you know if it goes anywhere. If not we should head back and re-evaluate the plan." Said Q. Dropping down and crawling through the gap before Casey could object, gagging at the smell of damp earth she looked around until she saw the the symbol of crossed keys giving a smile she used her pen knife to clear away the mud around it until it moved and opened a door in the wall leading onto the corridor of the castle._

_"Casey, I've found it."_

_Crawling through the gap Casey gave Q a grin as she saw the open door way, they covered the souls of their boots with forensic style booties and shrugged off their windbreakers. Opening her bag Casey drew out the signal jammers Abbie had made flicking them on so there would be no signal to the security cameras or mobile phones closing the door behind them._

_Heading into the corridor they crept their way along, the covers they had placed on their boots making little sound and leaving no marks. Using the thermal app they had created they scanned each door they passed looking for any sign of Abbie, they were so focused on looking for Abbie they failed to see the two figures that came around the corner until it was too late._

_"Stop! Chi sei tu?" Called on of the figures. (Stop! Who are you?)_

_Holding her hands out Casey replied, "Abbiamo l'ordine di raccogliere l'americano. Quale camera è lei a? Affrettatevi!" (We have orders to collect the American. Which room is she in? Hurry up!)_

_Casey saw the exact moment they decided not to believe them and reach for the weapons tucked into the back of their trousers. Looking at each other in a moment of perfect symmetry both Q and Casey pulled back their arms and punched the two men in front of them. After a brief scuffle in which Casey received a black eye and Q a split lip the two men were unconscious._

_"What the hell was in those vials?" Asked a panting Casey referring to the liquid Q had jabbed the two now unconscious figures with._

_"Belladonna. They will be fine once they wake up in an hour or so." Replied Q with a shrug. "We must be close otherwise why would they be here?"_

_"You're a scary woman Q!" Laughed Casey glad to relieve the tension a little._

_Walking in silence for a few more minutes they came to a locked door checking their was someone in the room Casey picked the lock swinging it open to reveal a shocked Abbie._

_After leaving Abbie's cell they had walked I silence back to the door and climbed back up the well, relieved their ropes were still in space. Walking back to the car Casey explained how they came to be in Italy and their suspicions about Kim. The drive to the farmhouse was a silent one with each woman wrapped up in their own thoughts. _

Looking at the shocked faces of the others Casey gave a shrug and finished, "So once we had Abbie, we left the way we came and here we are."

"So you broke into a castle, drugged two guards and rescued Abbie?" Said Alex looking pale at the nonchalant expressions on the faces of Q and Casey.

"That about covers it." Replied Q. "We should all get some rest we need to get an early start tomorrow. Once they realise Abbie is gone their not going to be very happy and finding the map is the best way of getting them off our backs."

Agreeing everyone but Abbie stood up to head to their bedrooms for some sleep. Looking at Abbie arranging the cushions of the couch Q gave a sigh and headed back down the stairs, in a soft voice she said, "You take the bed. You need to rest after everything you've been through."

"I'm fine." Replied Abbie not making eye contact until she felt Q's hand on hers. "Emily..." Her words were cut off as Q captured her lips in a soft kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling Q's lips on hers Abbie felt her knee's turn to jelly braking the kiss she pulled the sorter woman close and breathed in the scent that was uniquely her wife. "Emily.."

Putting a finger to Abbie's lips Q replied, "Abb's, tonight I want to forget we lost the baby, that you cheated and why we're here. I just want to fall asleep in your arms. If that's okay with you?"

"Always. We can fix this...can't we." Asked Abbie in a hopeful voice.

"I don't know. I want to Abbie I really do, but we hurt each other so badly it's going to take a while to fix. I know it's not all your fault and I shouldn't have run away I should have stayed so we could talk and fighting out. I was as much to blame as you, I pushed you away when you needed me and you had to look elsewhere for the comfort I should have provided." Seeing Abbie about to respond Q shook her head and went on, "Not tonight Abb's. We're both tired and emotional we should sleep we can talk properly once we have found the map and everything has settled down."

"Em, about Kim it was a mistake I don't love her." Replied Abbie gently.

"Good. Let's head to bed I don't know about you but I'm shattered and we need to start looking for this map tomorrow." Stepping away from Abbie she held her hand out until she felt Abbie take her hand she turned and led her up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Once they arrived Q ran the shower until the water was warm and sat Abbie on the edge of the bath, gently removed her shirt, bra, panties and jeans placing small kisses on her lips and throat. Before removing her own soiled clothes and led her towards the shower, as the warm water hit their aching muscles they gave mutual groans of application. Turning Q so her back was pressed flush against Abbie's front she trailed kisses down her neck as she began running the soapy sponge over her wife's body.

Turning in her wife's embrace Q claimed her lips in a heated kiss full of emotion as she felt Abbie's hands slide across her waist she pulled back. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." Quickly washing her hair she stepped from the shower leaving Abbie alone and a little confused.

Finishing her shower Abbie wrapped the towel around her she headed for the bedroom, seeing Q sitting on the edge of the bed silently crying kneeling in front of her wife she gently wiped the tears.

"Emily I love you and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I want to feel you...I know making love is off the table I just want to feel your skin against mine."

Nodding Q climbed into bed next to her wife, who wasted no time in pulling her close and tangling their legs together so their bodies were flush together. Resting her head on Abbie's chest Q relaxed and for the first time in several months she drifted off to sleep with her wife's steady heartbeat as her lullaby.

**Bedroom of Alex and Casey,**  
As they entered their bedroom Alex pressed Casey up against the door pressing a hard kiss to her mouth, "I can't believe you broke into a castle to rescue Abbie and I didn't get to see you go all badass Indiana Jones." Pouted Alex, claiming Casey's lips in another kiss that left them both breathless.

"Next time I 'go all badass Indiana Jones' I will make sure you're watching if this is the reaction to the thought alone." Smirked Casey. Swapping their positions so she had Alex pinned against the door and begin to trace kisses along the blondes jaw and throat. Moaning as she felt Alex dragging her nails down her back.

Taking Casey's hand Alex led her to the bed pulling Casey's shirt over her head she pressed a gentle kiss to the exposed skin before reaching around and undoing Casey's bra and helping her out of her combat trousers and the boy shorts she had on underneath. Before pushing her down onto the bed and pulling her own shirt off as she straddled Casey's waist she marvelled at the sight of Casey's pale skin and the dusky pink nipples standing to attention. "You are so beautiful Casey. How did I get so lucky?"

Reaching up and trailing her fingers over Alex's cheek, down her throat and across her chest pinching a hard nipples gently between her fingers she replied, "I'm the lucky one. I love you so much Alexandra."

Smirking Alex replied, "Yes you are." Before she brought her mouth down to Casey's breast, tracing circles around a stiff nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Hearing Casey moan and arch up pushing more of her breast into her mouth, Alex used her teeth to nip the sensitive bud before soothing it with the flat of her tongue before kissing back up to Casey's mouth.

Groaning at the loss of contact Alex whispered "Patients." against Casey's lips before placing a soft kiss on Casey's pouting mouth. Standing up she slipped her jeans and panties off leaving her as naked as Casey who sat up and gently reached out and traced her fingertips across Alex's torso before lightly dragging her teeth across a stiff bud causing Alex to hiss and press Casey back down on the bed and claiming her mouth in a hard kiss.

"I want to taste you." Panted Alex.

"Oh God Alex don't tease me." Replied Casey her eyes darkening with lust.

As she began kissing her way down Casey's toned stomach Alex trailed her nails lightly along Casey's thighs whilst tracing her the tattoo that decorated her ribs with her tongue. Placing open mouthed kisses along one pale thigh and up the other she moaned as the scent of her love arousal reached her causing her stomach to tighten in anticipation. Lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders Alex ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redheads clit into her mouth.

"Oh God!" Called Casey as the blonde began to work her clit with her tongue, quickly bringing her to the edge. Before changing pulling away with a wicked grin before she would bring her to the edge over and over again, each time stopping never letting Casey get the release she so desperately needed, "Please Alex! Stop teasing me or I'm going to do it myself."

Grinning Alex replied, "No one but me gets to touch you!" Entering Casey with two fingers she increased the speed of her thrusts as her talented tongue traced quick circles against Casey's clit it didn't her long to send Casey over the edge.

After getting her breath back Casey flipped them over and quickly entered Alex with two long fingers causing the blonde to moan loudly and wrap her legs around Casey drawing her closer. Seeing Alex's eyes close in pleasure she began to move her fingers faster adding a third and curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to the blondes clit, causing Alex to cum chanting Casey's name.

"God Casey, I've missed you. Missed us." Said Alex after getting her breath back.

"I'm sorry Al, I promise to make it up to you. I was thinking we never did take that vacation somewhere hot and sunny with a private pool, so once this is over maybe we could do it?"

"Maybe we could make it our honeymoon?" Replied Alex placing a kiss on the back of Casey's hand which was clasped in hers.

"You still want to marry me after how I've treated you recently?" Asked Casey with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Casey it's been a rough few months for all of us. I love you and I can't wait to be your wife."

Pulling Alex close a huge yawn overtook Casey, "Sleep darling." Whispered Alex pressing a kiss to her lovers cheek. It took just minutes for Casey to fall asleep laying their watching Casey sleep Alex let her mind drift back to the night Casey proposed.

_Alex had been in Washington D.C for the past week at a conference it was the longest she had spent away from Casey since the kidnapping in New York. Although they spoke every night on Skype Alex missed the feeling of Casey's arms around her and Indy snoring at the bottom of their bed. She knew Casey was away on a case and that Liv and Serena were looking after Indy who would be having a great time with Monty and Sherlock but she missed them both._

_As she sat at the airport waiting for her flight to be called she tried to read but couldn't focus on her book as her mind was so full of Casey. Deciding she would call her she pulled her cell phone out smiling at the screen saver of Casey asleep with Indy curled on her chest she opened tried calling only to get voicemail, leaving a message she hung up and watched the people milling about the airport. As she boarded her flight she was disappointed Casey hadn't returned her call or email from that morning, putting it down to Casey being busy or in underground she spent the flight thinking about how sexy Casey looked in her 'treasure hunters outfit' as Abbie had named them._

_Arriving in New York she was starting to worry that Casey still hadn't replied as she slumped in the back of the cab she was looking forward to a hot bath and a glass of wine. Pulling up outside their apartment building she was disappointed to see their apartment in darkness even though she knew Casey wasn't going to be there. Paying the cab driver she headed into the building and arriving outside her door she stepped inside halting when she saw a trial of tea light candles on the floor leading towards the lounge which was lit with candles._

_Seeing Casey standing their in a beautiful dark green dress and black heels she felt her breath catch in her throat, "Hi, you look amazing. What are you doing here? I thought you were away until next week?"_

_"I wanted to surprise you." Replied Casey before dropping down onto one knee she looked up at Alex, "Alexandra, from the moment I met you I loved you. You are smart, brave, beautiful, caring and passionate. You make everyday better just by being here, you broke down my walls and never let me put them back up and have taught me it's okay to be vulnerable because you will always be there to put me back together. I want to spend forever with you, raising our children, sharing holidays with our families and crazy friends and spend every night with you in my arms."_

_Opening an antique ring box to reveal a platinum and diamond ring she asked, "Alexandra I promise to love you, trust you, protect you and support you for the rest of my life, so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

_"Yes!"_

Standing Casey had slipped the ring on Alex's finger before they spent the night celebrating their engagement.

Looking down at the ring in her finger as she laid wrapped in Casey's arms she knew the troubles of the last few months were behind them.

**Fontana Hotel, Italy.**  
After returning from the shop Kim couldn't find the others anywhere after checking their rooms and the rest of the hotel she decided to ask at reception. Finding out the three woman had left taking their bags she headed back to her room dreading the phone call she needed to make.

Dialling the familiar number she half hoped her call wouldn't be answered and she could leave a message, she was disappointed when the call was answered after just four rings. "Kimberly, this better be good."

"We have a problem. I think they are on to me they have left the hotel and taken all their belongings. I'm sorry I only stepped out for a moment."

"You better hope they come back Kimberly or else." With that the call was disconnected. Hanging up Kim started to pace the room realising the danger she was in. If Q and Casey didn't kick her ass then Edwards was likely to do it for losing Alex and co. Deciding it might be better to change hotels she quickly checked out and went in search of another hotel.

**Castello di luce, Italy.**  
Hanging up the phone the man known as Edwards sent two of his men to bring Carmichael to him, he was confident no one would be able to get into the castle without his knowledge. When they failed to return after forty minutes he decided to check on things himself. Finding their unconscious bodies in the corridor he rushed to open the door to Abbie's cell finding it empty he marched back to the main hall and looked at those assembled. How had they got in and out without triggering an alarm? Or alerting anyone to their presence?

Relaying the information he looked around and said "Bring them to me alive or else!" Before storming from the room slamming the door behind him as he searched the CCTV footage for any sign of intruders. Finding what he was looking for he smiled, yes these woman were smart enough to find what he needed he just needed to find new leverage.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Q woke up and spent a few minutes studying her sleeping wife, since they had been apart Abbie seemed to have lost the sparkle in her eyes. After ten minutes soaking up Abbie's presence it was with some reluctance she slipped from the bed and took a shower before getting dressed and heading down to the kitchen intending to make breakfast for everyone. Such was Abbie's exhaustion she failed to notice Q had gotten out of bed.

Heading down the stairs she was startled to see someone already in the kitchen. "Morning Liv, you okay?" Asked Q seeing the detective staring out of the kitchen window.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up. I was going to go for a run but then I realised I'd probably get lost and you would have to come rescue me." Laughed Liv.

"I'd always come rescue you." Laughing she added "Alex and Casey's squeaky bed springs keep you awake too?" Joked Q.

"Yeah at least one of us got lucky, I'm pleased their getting on better now. Although as I didn't see Abb's on the couch this morning maybe Casey wasn't the only one to get lucky?"

"No, nothing like that I just...just needed to hold her. As angry as I've been I missed her and after everything I just needed to feel her." Giving a soft chuckle she added. "Sorry, I'm sure that's far too much information. How are things with you and Serena?" She asked as she excepted the mug Liv handed her.

"I don't know how to fix things. I love Serena with all my heart but my job is important and the squad is like my family. I can't give my job up it's who I am."

"Liv, I didn't think she's asking you to give it up. She know's you're the bested textile in New York and how important your job is, but how can you have a family if you're away for weeks at a time without talking about it first?"

"I've never had anyone to consider before or anyone who cared about me. It's always just been me."

"When I first met Abbie I was the same, I had raised myself and my siblings, picked my mum up when she was drunk and kept all my emotions bottled up. I would throw myself into dangerous situations, bottle things up and attempt to solve my problems on my own. It was only after we had been together two years and Abbie lost her temper with that I realised I wasn't alone and I had a choice let her in or lose her."

"How did you get over it?" Asked Liv as she realised the truth of her young friends words.

"Small steps, I would make a point to tell her something small each day. Even something that seemed insignificant and then it became easier. Liv, I know you consider your squad family and I get that because that's how I see Casey and you guys, but Abbie is the one who holds my heart and there is no reason you can't have both. Serena loves you and her leaving hurt her as much as it hurt you but you have to let her in especially if you want a marriage and a family together."

"What if it's too late?" Asked Liv with fear in her voice.

Before Q had chance to reply another voice joined the conversation. Having awoken alone Serena had gone in search of her girlfriend hoping they could talk before anyone else was awake. Coming down the stairs she had heard some of their conversation."Its not. I love you Olivia."

Looking up at the blonde Q gave her a wink before excusing herself saying she would be in the office looking through the documents if anyone needed her.

Once they were alone Serena took Liv in her arms, "I love you Liv. I just can't keep being second to your job. What happens when we have children? I might understand missed dates, cancelled plans and forgotten birthdays but they won't and I know you would never forgive yourself if you upset them."

"I never mean to cancel things it's just the job, but I promise no more undercover ops that take me away for any length of time. Maybe I should take the sergeants exam at least then I could have slightly better hours."

"I know it's the job there have been times I've had to cancel dates for work. I don't hold that against you and I would never ask you to leave. I just need you to at least consider me before you go undercover."

"I understand that. I'm sorry Rena, I took you for granted it won't happen again. Please say you'll come home?"

"I'll come home. I love you Benson. Now how about we make some breakfast and then our geek squad can find this map and we can all go home. I still can't believe they broke into a castle!"

"When you and Alex were taken in New York, they were amazing. Even Elliott was impressed he said Casey's saved his ass more that once and Q she was awesome. Made me feel like such a jerk for how I treated them initially."

The two had been so deep in conversation they hadn't heard Casey and Alex descend the stairs and when Casey spoke it caused them both to jump.

"We've forgiven you." Laughed Casey. "Plus breaking into a castle isn't a big deal. There was one time we ended up trapped in a pyramid surrounded by hundreds of skeletons. With water rapidly rising around us. Now that was impressive." Grinned Casey taking a sip of coffee.

"How did you get out of it?" Asked Alex leaning forward enthralled by the story.

Looking up Casey saw Abbie coming down the stairs giving her friend a wink she went on. "Q."

"Q? That's it?" Asked Serena.

It was Abbie who answered, "We had only been working together a couple of months so we weren't as smooth as we are now. Anyway, we're in this pyramid and Casey here picks up this rock that was sitting in the middle of the chamber because it 'looked pretty' as she does so we hear this loud click and all this freezing water comes rushing in accompanied by all these bones." Abbie started laughing so hard she couldn't talk.

Casey took over. "So me and Calamity Jane over there are panicking and screaming 'We're to young to die' and 'I want my daddy'."

"Hey! At least I didn't pee my pants!"snarked Abbie.

"I told you it was water I did not pee my pants." Retorted Casey with a mock glare.

Seeing Abbie about to respond Liv leaned forward and said, "How did you get out?"

Glaring at a grinning Abbie, Casey went on. "Anyway, Q as calm as you like walks over and put the stone back in place making the water start to drain out. She then starts running her hands over the walls, mumbling under her breath in a variety of languages and so were looking at each other like 'What the..' When she pushes this stone and a trapdoor springs open leading us outside."

"We get outside and me and Casey are almost willing to start worshipping Q as a goddess whilst Q is sitting there looking at us like we're crazy for panicking."

"That was the third time Q saved out asses. So braking into a castle presented little challenge. Actually it was almost too easy." Mused Casey.

Coming out of the office Q gave Abbie a tentative smile, "I was thinking that too. They must have know the entrance was there so why not protect it? Unless it was all part of the challenge?"

"It still seemed too easy. Unless they really didn't expect us to figure out the castle and it's secrets that quickly."

"There are too many questions." Said Casey. "Let's have breakfast and start at the beginning."

After breakfast and a few more stories about the exciting life of a treasure hunter they cleared the table and got down to business.

"As much as I hate to ask this but has anyone heard from Kim?" Asked Abbie avoiding looking at her wife.

"I checked my phone this morning there was nothing. Which I guess means she really was involved otherwise there would have been hundreds of pissed off messages." Replied Alex.

"Did you tell her what you had researched?" Asked Liv wincing as she noticed Q's rigid posture.

Looking at her wife Abbie could sense the anger coming from her taking a deep breath she nodded. "She asked what sort of things we did and I told her about some of our cases and the different things we had worked on. I told her about my research she seemed interested it was nice to talk to someone. I didn't realise she was playing me I guess I was flattered. I'm sorry, it's come back on everyone."

"So your pillow talk dragged us into this mess. Perfect!" Snapped Q.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so wrapped up in yourself I could have talked to you and then this wouldn't have happened!" Replied Abbie.

"So it's my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants?"

"You know what you're as much to blame as I am..." Snapped Abbie before her eyes went wide and she took a deep breath. "Em...I'm sorry."

"Well fuck you. Call Kim get her to help you look for the map I'm only here because you were in danger and I didn't want your parents to have to bury you. Have the papers signed and returned to my solicitor." Standing Q started to walk from the room.

"Stop! Both of you." Yelled Casey. "This doesn't help anyone, Q no matter what you're involved now so even if you walk away now there is a chance they will come after you. At least together we stand a chance of solving this mess."

"I'm sorry." Said Abbie looking at Q who had yet to turn around she could tell from her wife's posture she was crying. Wincing she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"So this map they mentioned? Do you know where it is?" Asked Alex hoping to defuse the tension.

"We don't even know what it is." Replied Casey. "Unless you have any ideas?"

"I've heard of the Chinon Parchment but never the Chinon Map." Offered Abbie.

"What's that?" Asked Serena looking at Q who was generally the one to explain these sorts of things.

"The Chinon parchment is the original account investigation and trial of the Templars. According to which the Pope Clement V exonerated the Templars on the charge of heresy. It was lost for centuries after a 'cataloguing error'. It was rediscovered in 2001 by Barbara Frale, a historian who works in the Vatican Library's Secret Archives." Supplied Abbie.

Frowning Q walked over to the documents spread across the table something was tugging at the back of her mind.

"Q? You see something that might help?" Asked Casey.

"Maybe. I need to head into Rome and talk to a contact at the Vatican."

"You want me to come with you?" Offered Casey.

"Nope. I'll get changed and head off." Replied Q heading out of the room.

"Q...please let one of us go with you."

"I don't need a babysitter. Whilst I'm gone you should repack our kits and be ready to leave. If I'm right we will be heading for France."

"Okay, I'll put the jet on standby."

"No, we should drive or get a commercial flight. A private jet gets noticed."

By nine o'clock that evening Casey was stating to worry that Q had not returned or checked in with any of them. She hoped it was because she was absorbed on her research but she couldn't shake the feeling something wrong, even when distracted it was unlike Q not to reply to Casey's messages.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N. This is a very Q centric chapter with a little Kim thrown in for good measure. It's more a filler than anything but I promise the next one will answer all the questions and the hunt for buried treasure will begin.

As Q drove towards Rome she was glad she was alone it meant she had time to think, cool down and centre herself. Her mind was on the things Abbie had said, was it really her fault they were all in this mess? Was it her fault Abbie cheated? Did she push her towards Kim? She remembered the day they found out they had lost the baby,

_Sitting in the doctors waiting room with Abbie's hand in hers Q was nervously bouncing her knee up and down whilst they waited to be called in for their first appointment. "Mrs Carmichael-Brown." Called the nurse._

_"Mrs not Doctor? Your getting soft sweetie." Teased Abbie hoping to make her wife smile._

_Poking her tongue out at her wife she gave the doctor a shy smile as they sat down, after answering the doctors questions Q got onto the table as the doctor squirted the gel onto her stomach and began running the wand over Q's stomach._

_After a minute of silence the doctor turned to face the two women her face a picture of sympathy. "I'm so sorry there is no heartbeat."_

_"I...are you sure?" Asked Abbie._

_"Positive, I'm so sorry ladies. I know it's of little comfort but it is quite common in first pregnancies there's no reason it won't work next time." Standing up she added. "I'll give you a minute and then I'll come back and answer any questions you might have."_

_"It's fine, you have patients we won't keep you." Replied Q stands up not making eye contact with either the doctor or her wife. Mumbling "Thank you." as she walked out of the room not noticing if Abbie was following.  
Arriving home Q headed straight for the bathroom running the shower as hot as she could she stripped off and stepped in letting the scalding water run over her she felt so numb. Giving an ironic laugh she realised this was the first thing she had ever failed at slumping to the floor she drew her knees to her chest and let her tears fall._

_After twenty minutes and several painful phone calls Abbie went in search of her wife finding her slumped in the shower she could tell how hot the water was by the steam the engulfed the room. Turning the water to a cooler temperature she stepped into the shower fully dressed and pulled her wife in to her arms._

_"Em, talk to me darling please." Begged Abbie as she watched her wife struggle to breathe._

_"I let you down I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me?" Sobbed Q._

_Crying just as much as her wife Abbie had pulled her close and promised her she would never leave and that she loved her and would always be there for her._

As the tears turned from gentle crying into heaving sobs she pulled over. After she lost the baby she couldn't face sitting around, people thinking she was weak and Abbie's constant fussing over her. So she had thrown herself into work, writing, teaching and researching anything she could to stay busy some times she would take a job that would keep her away from home for days at a time.

She was so wrapped up in her own pain and loss that she didn't realise how much Abbie had needed her. She felt like a failure as a woman and as a wife she had let Abbie down she was meant to be so smart yet she couldn't even have a baby. No, Abbie cheated on her no matter how bad things were cheating wasn't what you did to the person you loved.

Starting to drive again she realised she was almost at her destination she shook her head and tried to focus her mind on finding the map and then once everything had settled down she could focus on Abbie and the mess that was their marriage. Parking the car she spent a few minutes running through everything she knew about the map and parchment in her mind before checking her phone she saw the battery was almost dead so turned it off and threw it in the bottom of her briefcase and headed for the Basilica di Santa Maria sopra Minerva, to meet her friend Father Thomas who she hoped would be able to help figure out what she was missing.

**Basilica di Santa Maria sopra Minerva,**  
Entering the church she took a minute to appreciate her surroundings as always when entering a church she felt a sense of peace. Setting her jacket and briefcase down on a pew walking forwards she knelt and prayed for her marriage, the baby she lost and the strength to fix things. She prayed for her family and friends and for those less fortunate in the world. Standing she lit a candle and returned to her things, smiling gently when she saw the white haired priest watching her with a shrewd expression.

"Father, it's good to see you it's been too long." Said Q giving the priest a hug.

"My dear Emily you seem sad." Replied the priest studying the young woman he had grown to respect as an academic and care for as a friend.

"It's been a difficult few months, but that's not why I'm here." Supplied Q with a gentle smile adding "It's about a case and something called the Chinon Map."

"If you promise to come back and talk to me once you have solved your case I will be happy to help." Waiting for Q to give her word she would return he continued. "Now tell what you know so far and perhaps between us we can fill in the gaps."

After explaining about Abbie's kidnapping and rescue she pulled out the papers she had brought with her. "I feel like I'm missing something, I just can't put my finger on it and I was hoping you would be able to help."

"Let's go into my private office." Once in the office he held out his hand. "May I see the pages?" Handing them over Q watched as he read through them.

"Your team where are they? I thought your wife at least would be with you."

"They're working another angle." Was all Q offered on the subject. Reaching out for a page she pointed to a passage she read, "'To find the map you must first prove your metal.' I'm thinking this is a reference to a sword, what do you think?"

"I agree, there are many swords from the Templar era so we need to narrow it down more."

Working for five hours with only brief brakes for tea they had covered a lot of ground but reached but hadn't quiet answered all the questions. "Maybe the other angles your team are working will fill in the blanks." Offered the elderly priest.

"Perhaps. Thank you for all your help today and I promise to take up your offer of council once things have settled down. Also we have a chess game to finish."

They spent half an hour making small talk and discussing the latest theological debates before Q took her leave. Exiting the church she suddenly realised how long she had been gone without contacting her team. Pulling out her phone to call Casey she paused as she saw a familiar figure leaning against the bonnet of her car. She could see the person shivering from the sudden downpour. Taking a breath she scanned the area around her seeing nobody else about she walked towards the car keeping her phone tucked into her pocket just incase.

"Kimberly, what can I do for you?" Asked Q as she reached the car.

"I...I need your help. I recognised the car and was hoping it was Casey or Abbie not you. But as it is..." Realising she was rambling and had insulted the woman before her again sherlock a breath and tried again. "I know you have Abbie and I'm please she's safe but these people...they have money and power. I'm afraid."

"So you need our protection? After everything you did why should we help you? Why shouldn't I just get in my car and leave you here?" Asked Q.

"I'll tell you everything I know. I'm sorry I really never meant for any of this to happen." Replied Kim her teeth chattering from the cold.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Snarled Q taking a step forward grabbing Kim by the collar of her shirt her anger getting the better of her.

"Why would I lie?" Said Kim putting her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Let me see, you screwed my wife, you set her up to be kidnapped and lied to your friends who are now in danger because of you. Did I miss anything?"

"I never meant to hurt Abbie or you. Please just give me a chance to explain." Replied Kim taking a step back. "They have my brother and if I don't hep them then they're going to kill him."

There was something in the taller woman's eyes that made Q believe her chewing her lip for a moment she replied. "There's a coffee shop over the road. I'll buy you a coffee and you have until we've finished them to convince me to help you and not kick your arse all the way back to New York."

After listening to Kim talk for forty minutes Q agreed she would help but she couldn't speak for Casey and the others. Saying she would call Casey and providing the others agreed she would drive them back tonight if not she would give Kim enough cash and a safe place to hide out until things died down.

**Amico Cottage,**  
By ten o clock that evening Casey and Liv were pacing the lounge, Abbie was sat with her head in her hands and Alex and Serena were both silently watching their lovers the worry for their friend the only thing on any of their minds.

"That's Q's ringtone." Stated Casey reaching for her phone. "Q? Where the...I'm listening...okay I'll call you back give me five."

"Is she okay?" Asked Abbie as soon as Casey hung up.

"She is fine her phone is almost dead and she needed some time to cool down. She spoke to Father Thomas and has some information for us, but it was as she was leaving the biggest surprise occurred. Kim was waiting for her..."

"What? Did she hurt her?" Asked Abbie on her feet searching for her car keys.

"Abbie sit down! No Kim didn't hurt her she went to Q for help, well she saw the car and thought it was you or me figuring Q would just tell her to do one. However, Q has offered her our help providing we all agree she will bring her back here."

"Can we trust her?" Asked Liv.

"Q thinks so and as she has the biggest reason to not want to help Kim...I think we should vote." Looking around the room she started with Alex. "Alex?"

"I say we help her."

"Rena?"

"I agree with Alex. We help her."

"Liv?"

"I don't trust her and I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I say no."

"Okay, Abbie?"

"No! Not a chance."

"I think we have to help her. She has information we need. So I say yes so does Q meaning it's four to two. I'll call Q and get her to bring her back. Abbie you can't leave this is your business but Liv if you want to walk away then no harm no foul."

"No chance. I'm staying to keep an eye on her first sign of something not right and I'll bounce her ass back to New York." Nodding Casey called Q back and told her to bring Kim back with her.

Getting the call from Casey they headed back to the car to head for the cottage, "We can't risk going back to your hotel incase it's being watched."

"I have my passport in my purse everything else is replaceable." Replied Kim still shivering.

Sighing Q headed to the boot and grabbed her kit bag, "Here, the trousers might be a little short but at least they will be dryad there are shirts and jumpers in there as well as a towel."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Asked Kim staring at the dry clothing and towel she had been handed.

"I'm a nice person most of the time. Change and then try and get some sleep it's about a two hour drive and you look like you haven't slept much." Pulling into the evening traffic Q hoped she was doing the right thing helping Kim.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. Some explanations and serious talks. Plus more of Q being a genius. Also I have a question for you Q or Kim who should Abbie be with?

Looking across at the slumbering brunette in the passenger seat Q could see what had drawn Abbie to her in the first place, she was pretty in tall lanky way and if she was a lawyer she had to be smart. In the time brief time Q had spent in her company she found her sarcastic and other than the whole betraying them thing had seemed nice. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, she loved her wife but if Abbie really wanted Kim then she loved her enough she would walk away. Pulling into the cottage she could see the lights on in the kitchen and knew before any of them got any sleep that night there was going to be lots of explanations and knowing Abbie when she felt on edge lots of colourful language.

Parking she gently shook Kim awake, "We're here. Come on let's head inside I don't know about you but I could use a cup of tea and something to eat." Seeing the nervous look on Kim's face Q gave a gentle smile, "Come on I'm sure between me, Alex and Serena we can protect you from the scary ones whilst you explain."

Shaking her head Kim couldn't understand why this woman was being so nice to her. "Thank you. Why are you being so nice to me after everything?"

Shrugging Q replied "I told you I'm a nice person most of the time. If you hurt my team you will find out that just what I'm capable of."

Heading inside Q was startled when she felt herself pulled in for a hug by Abbie, "Um Abb's?"

"Sorry I...we were worried about you." Mumbled the Texan avoiding eye contact.

"I'm fine, we could sit down it's going to be a long night." Turning to Casey she said "My contact filled in some of the blanks I was struggling with. Once we have listened to Kim I'll fill you in. First I need tea and something to eat."

Smiling at her friend Casey pointed at the table, "Alex made pizza and there is plenty of coffee in the pot but as it's you I'll put the kettle on for some tea."

Once they were settled around the table all eyes turned to Kim, "Firstly thank you for helping me..."

"We haven't decided if we will help you yet." Snapped Abbie.

"Yes we have. We voted and we are a team so everyone needs to calm down and treat this as another case." Said Casey giving Abbie a glare. "Kim start at the beginning."

"After you left I changed hotels only paying cash and then today I found the car thinking it was Abbie or maybe you I waited and then I saw Q and..." She was interrupted by Liv.

"How did you say you found Q's car?" Asked Liv a fact that had been troubling her since Casey explained what had happened. Her detective instincts were telling her something wasn't right.

"I...I..." Stammered Kim jumping when Abbie slammed her fist down on the table.

"Cut the crap Kim and start at the beginning. Which came first sleeping with me or betraying me? Did you only sleep with me to find out about my research? Or was it all part of some fucked up plan?"

Placing a hand in Abbie's shoulder "Abb's calm down." Said Casey aware that yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Start at the beginning Kim and tell us everything. If you lie or are setting us up then I warn you the Templars having nothing on the ways I will make you suffer for hurting Alex and my friends."

Swallowing Kim looked at the women gathered around the table and realised they were as powerful as those who had her brother, "It's a long story some of which I don't know but I will tell you everything. I never meant to anyone and I'm sorry that Abbie was taken I had no idea that would happen."

"What ever." Mumbled Abbie. She was silence by the look Q gave her.

"Let's start with your brother." Said Q.

"Josh, he is younger than me and is in his second year at Hudson studying the history of warfare, he has always had a thing for swords then recently he said he had joined a club. I thought it was the fencing club or something equally geeky but then he started being even more withdrawn than usual. Six months ago he borrowed some money so he could come visit Italy and then he dropped out of school and that was the last I heard from him."

"You said they had him?" Prompted Q.

"After the night of the pub quiz I had an email from Josh saying he needed help and to call a number, when I rang it a guy named Dr Edwards told me that unless I could get you to help he would kill Josh."

"Why?" Asked Serena giving Kim a sympathetic smile.

"Josh tried to leave and that's not allowed once you take the vow. All I needed to do was find out what you knew about the Templars and get you to locate a map. I didn't know how to ask or what to ask." Looking directly at Abbie she went on "Once I got to know you I really liked you. You were smart and kind and sexy..."

Was as far as she got before Q interrupted, "So you started fucking my wife and then you betrayed her? Why not just come to us for help? Or tell us this in London?" The tone in Q's voice caused both Liv and Alex to angle their chairs towards the Brit incase she launched herself at the taller woman.

"I didn't want to risk my brothers life."

"Okay so how did you find Q's car today?" Asked Liv.

"I was just waking around and I recognised the plate. It was pure chance."

"Cut the crap Kim. I know when your lying." Replied Alex.

"Fine Edwards told me you would go to that church at some point and to stop you before you got there. So I waited in the cafe opposite until you arrived but I must have missed the fact it was Q driving and so when she came out of the church I was surprised."

"Dr Brown." Snapped Abbie. "Only her friends call her Q and your not a friend."

"Sorry. I need your help they will kill me and Josh."

Looking around the table Casey could see they needed to talk without Kim around. "Kim you look tired why don't you go and get a shower and some sleep. There is a spare bedroom on the third floor for you."

Realising she was being dismissed Kim nodded and stood up before she left the room Casey spoke again, "Leave your cell phone and passport."

Once Kim had left the room the six women sat in silence for a few minutes each processing what they had learned in the last hour. It was Liv who spoke first, "Do you believe her?"

"Yes, it ties in with what I learned earlier. We can't take her with us when we head to France but we can't abandon her so we need a plan."

"France?" Asked Alex.

Giving a small laugh Q replied "Oh right I skipped several steps didn't I?"

"Just a few, as for Kim I say we put her on the first flight back to New York." Replied Casey.

"I'll book flights. Whilst Q fills us in." Offered Abbie.

"So when we were talking about the Chinon Parchment I realised that to find any map related to the Templars we would first have to prove we were worthy of finding it. We need to find the sword of The North and that is located in a French museum the map or at least the map to the map is engraved on the blade."

"How did you figure that out?" Asked Serena.

"There is a line in one of the texts that refers to 'Beatrice's younger brother who was hung in defence of a fellow crusader.' In Dante's Inferno Francesco Portinari was Beatrice's younger brother, Dante's best friend, and a Third Crusade veteran. When Dante killed slaves believing them to be heretics and King Richard calls for the accused to step forward and take responsibility. Francesco takes the fall in order to save Dante and was hung. For his trouble he was sent to hell, Where he is deformed into a disfigured human form with half of his face warped into a plantlike appearance, sections of skin removed to reveal muscle tissue, and his armour, which is now made of bone, stitched to his body. As a demon, he carries several swords stabbed into his back. So it fits, the North Sword is the most import of the Templar swords."

Looking up Q frowned when she realised everyone was staring at her with varying looks, Abbie looked proud, Casey had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her mouth, Alex and Serena looked impressed and Liv looked befuddled. "What?"

"Oh you clever little geek you." Replied Casey with a wink.

"Wasn't Inferno written in the fourteenth century?" Asked Liv. "Long after the Templars were disbanded?"

"Yes, but the map isn't an original as such it has been passed down and changed. The original is probably on the sword the rest is more modern as I said not all the Templars were rounded up."

"What ever. So we need to go to France but here's the problem the Museum is funded by the church and no matter how many contacts, favours or bribes we use they won't let us look at it so we are going to have to go rouge."

"Rouge?" Asked Liv.

"Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies." Replied Casey, Abbie and Q in perfect timing.

"Oh god!" Mumbled Alex realising what they meant.

"Let's get to France first and deal with that once we arrive." Said Casey not wanting to risk Liv,Serena or Alex getting involved in something illegal.

"Okay, so Kim's flight leaves at nine in the morning and we can drive to France it takes about fifteen hours unless Q is driving so we should all try and get some rest." Supplied Abbie.

"Hang on we have this guy Edwards number. Should we call him?" Asked Serena.

"Not yet, let's find the map first and then we have something to bargain with." Replied Casey. "I agree with Abbie we all need to sleep."

"Should we set watches to keep an eye on Kim." Asked Liv.

"That's a good idea. I'll take first watch I want to read through Inferno again I have a feeling the book is going to be important in our Nobel quest." Offered Q with a smile.

"I'll sit up with you." Offered Abbie before adding in a hopeful voice. "Maybe we can talk?"

Nodding the two sat in silence until everyone else had gone to bed. "I'm sorry about this morning I was out of line." Started Abbie.

"Me you have feelings for Kim?"

"No, I was lonely and hurting and she offered me a shoulder to cry in and one thing led to another. I never me at it to happen."

"So it only happened once?" Asked Q.

"No, it lasted about two weeks. You were away teaching in Boston."

"Did you screw her in our bed?"

"NO! No never. It wasn't about sex it was about someone being there and wanting me."

"I felt like I had failed you, I couldn't stand the pitying looks you were giving me so I threw myself into work needing to do something I was good at. Something that kept my brain busy and made me so tired I could sleep. I was so caught up just trying to hold myself together that I forgot I had you to hold me together. As much as I want to blame you I can't because I pushed you away. Whilst that's not an excuse for you to run off and sleep with someone else and I am hurt and angry about it I except some of the responsibility."

"It's not your fault I shouldn't have slept with her, I was lonely and I felt as if I had lost you. I love you Emily I have loved you from the moment I met you and I will love you until the day I die. I know it's a lot to ask but can you ever forgive me?"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I know it's going to take some work but we can fix this. I don't want a divorce and I don't want to dissolve our business."

"Neither do I. I love you Abigail."

The two talked, cried and laughed until Casey and Alex came down to take their turn making sure Kim didn't betray them. Climbing into bed next to her wife Abbie hoped they had started on the path to healing.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed including the guest reviewer who felt watching paint dry would be more interesting than this story...I'm sorry if there is an overload of history in this making it dull. Secondly I in no way advocate breaking into museums but whats the point in being a badass treasure hunter if you can brake the law...Lastly leave your thought I love reading them. HG x

Once everyone was up the following morning and gathered in the kitchen Casey informed Kim that they had booked her on a flight for later that morning and that she and Liv would be taking we her to the airport as soon as she was packed.

"I'm not leaving whist by brother is in danger. Forget it." Replied Kim angrily.

"It's not optional. You asked for our help and here it is, we booked you a flight first class to New York and then we are going after these people. Once we have something to bargain with we will ask about Josh but none of us trust you and so you staying is not an option."

"You're crazy! They will kill you and Josh and then come after me, I'm staying." Replied Kim.

"Take it or leave it." Replied Abbie. "Either you go or we do and believe me we have a better chance of finding Josh than you do."

Looking around the women in the room she knew she had little choice but she wasn't willing to give up without a fight. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because we have been friends for years and it was you who betrayed Abbie." Replied Serena before softening her voice and continuing. "Kim they are the best at what they do and if anyone can find Josh it's them. You have to trust them but if you can't then trust me and Alex we are your friends and would never do anything to hurt you."

Kim could see Serena was sincere but she was still worried. "Please, they will be waiting for me as soon as I land."

"We thought of that." Replied Liv. "Me and Casey are going to wait with you until you get on the plane and then once you arrive Elliott will be there to meet you, thanks to a friend of his and his lingering guilt for being mean to Q he will meet you on the plane. He will keep you safe until we're back."

"Why?" Asked Kim. "Why do all of this for me?"

It was Q who replied, "Because we are good people. If they have your brother we will do everything we can to get him out safely. Everybody makes mistakes your no different go home and rest up we will stay in touch."

"Fine, I'll get my bag." Replied Kim walking out of the room.

Once Kim had left the room Q looked at Casey "Once you get back we can finalise the plan and drive down to Paris tonight that gives us tomorrow to scope out the museum and then we have six hours to examine the sword at most if we don't want anyone to notice it went on a field trip."

"Whoa! Wait a minute your going to steal a sword from a museum?" Asked Liv as she realised what they were going to do. Looking between the three grinning women she added, "Your crazy!"

"Yes and no." Replied Abbie seeing the confusion on Liv's face mirrored on Serena and Alex's face she explained. "We're not going to keep it we just need to examine it. If the map is there is will be either etched on the blade or on a scroll in the handle. The church won't let us take it away to examine it so we need to borrow it."

"Even for Q?" Asked Alex.

"Some people just don't recognise my brilliance. So we are forced to go rouge every now and then. Plus if it's on the blade we will need to apply some different measures to get it to show up." grinned the Brit.

"You say that as if it's nothing!" Replied Serena laughing at the look of horror on Alex's face.

"We've done worse." Teased Abbie with a wink.

Looking at the three women Casey knew their careers would be over if there was even a hint they were involved and so to protect them she needed to make sure they were as far away from the museum as possible just incase something went wrong. "You three should wait here whilst we go to France. We can be there and back in a day and half if all goes to plan and that way if things go wrong there is no way to link you to the theft."

"And you can come bail us out." Added Abbie with a grin.

"I'm not sitting here whilst you three take all the risks." Replied Liv. "We're all in this together whatever the risks."

Looking at the two blondes Casey could see the sentiment reflected on their faces as well sighing she reluctantly agreed they could go to Paris but not the museum. Seeing Kim come down the stairs they headed to the airport and once Kim was safely on the plane they returned to the cottage to collect their belongings and start the fourteen hour drive to Paris.

Deciding to use the seven seater they hired Casey took the first shift at the wheel, they drove in silence for about half an hour before Serena turned to address Abbie who was curled up with her head on Q's shoulder and asked, "What did you mean when you said 'you had done worse'?'"

Chuckling Abbie caught Casey's eye in the mirror she said, "There was this one time when we sort of broke into the Vatican's archives, which may have something to do with them not trusting us anymore."

"Or the time Abbie hacked into the Tower of London CCTV and used their state of the art camera to check the authenticity of a painting." Smirked Casey.

"Then there was that time in you two buffoons got arrested for grave robbing in Texas and your parents had to bail you out. All because neither of you could count and I had to go exploring the graveyard alone in a thunderstorm to clear your names." Grinned Q causing the two said buffoons to blush.

They spent the rest of the next four hours of the drive talking and laughing. When they stopped for food Q took over driving so Casey and Alex cuddled up in the back whilst Liv navigated. With Q at the wheel they covered a lot of ground quickly and arrived at the next services where Abbie took over driving and Alex who spoke French navigated.

Arriving at their hotel just before ten the following morning they all decided they needed some sleep and a chance to freshen up before heading to the museum. Arriving in their room Alex turned to study Casey who was relaxing on their bed, "How can you be so calm?"

"Because panicking and worrying causes mistakes, we weren't totally focused in New York and Q got hurt twice and Serena was almost raped. We have this Alex I promise nothing is going to go wrong. Please come and lay with me we only have a few hours to rest and I always sleep better when you are in my arms."

Smiling Alex climbed up the bed and rested her head on Casey chest letting the steady rhythm of Casey's heartbeat and the safety of her fiancées arms lull her to sleep. Waking up three hours later the Alex headed for the shower feeling the door open and Casey stepping in behind her she smiled, "What took you so long?"

Pushing Alex against the opposite wall of the shower Casey replied "I was waiting for the water to warm up." Kissing Alex hard on the mouth she held Alex's hands in one of her as she slid her hand over her lovers hard nipples pinching them between her finger tips causing Alex to buck her hips.

"Have I told you that you have the most amazing nipples?" Lightly running her nails across them causing Alex to buck her hips again.

"Please Case.." Panted Alex.

"Please what?" Grinning Casey's continued teasing the blondes nipples.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me."

Feeling a jolt of arousal at hearing Alex swear Casey slowly started moving her hand lower as she pulled one of Alex's long legs around her waist. Pressing another hard kiss to Alex's mouth she entered Alex with two fingers thrusting hard and using her thumb to circle her hard clit it took just minute's fro Alex to cum.

Pulling Alex into to her arms they spent the rest of the shower exchanging kisses, declarations of love and light touches before getting dressed and heading to Q and Abbie's room which was once again doubling as their office.

Once again they were the last to arrive much to the amusement of their friends. Once everyone was settled Abbie explained the plan, "So two of us need to go to the museum and look around I rigged these glasses up with wireless cameras so they will record everything you look at. As none of us can go I was thinking Liv and Alex they can play the tourist card and as Alex speaks French she can subtly ask the questions Q has written down."

Q could tell by the look on Casey's face she wasn't sold on the idea. "You and Abbie can wait in the van opposite that way any trouble and you can be there in seconds plus there is no way Benson is gong to let anyone hurt Alex. It's better than going in blind."

"She's right Casey and I'm happy to go, besides the museum is meant to be amazing." Smiled Alex.

"Fine, I don't like it but I see it's the best option we have. What about you and Serena?" Asked Casey looking at Q.

"We are going to hit the shops and buy some new shoes maybe have a light lunch and do some sightseeing!" Snarked Q before rolling her eyes at Casey and added "I'm going to check our kits, check the books and prep the supplies for later."

"Sorry." Mumbled Casey. "Okay we should make a move then, the museum shuts in two hours so hopefully it won't be busy. So we will be able to find out everything we need."

Twenty minutes later Liv and Alex entered the museum and Liv whispered "Al, relax your meant to be on vacation."

Smiling Alex replied, "Sorry. Okay let's start in the gallery and head to the swords last."

"Good plan." Replied Liv.

An hour later they had found all the information that needed and were back at the hotel, ordering room service they sat and re-watched the tapes making sure they had everything in place for that night.

At eleven o'clock that night Casey, Abbie and Q slipped out the back entrance of the hotel and drove the van to the car park opposite the museum. Casey and Q would be going into the museum whilst Abbie monitored everything from her laptop in the van. Making sure their earbuds were working Q pecked Abbie on the lips and followed Casey across the street to the museum. As Abbie turned off the alarms and streetlight Casey picked the lock on the museum door and the two crept inside. Using night vision goggles they found the sword room and after disengaging the pressure switch slid the sword from its case. Placing it in her bag the two crept back out making sure to lock the door behind them and signal to Abbie to reset the alarm.

Once in the van Q pulled out the sword and began examining it, whilst Abbie scanned it into the computer to scan it. Casey sent Alex a text in prearranged code letting her know the first part of their plan had gone off without a hitch, before turning her attention to the sword.

After a tense hour Q grinned, "I've got it, look at the blade."

Looking at the blade under the green light Q was shining on the blade revealing a line of text written in Latin, 'Invenire te sincero corde quaerunt estis vos decernere uolent probare leo.'

"To find what you seek you must prove you are of true heart and willing to fight like a lion." Translated Casey still looking confused.

"Let's put this back and head back to the hotel and I will explain."

Agreeing Casey and Q returned the sword and within forty minutes they were back at the hotel, excepting a kiss from Alex and a drink from Liv Casey filled them in what they found at the museum and then looked to Q for an explanation.

"We need to head to Rouen. The line mentions being of pure heart and lions so I'm thinking we need to go find the heart of Richard I or Richard the Lion heart as history knows him. He was a crusader and he led the third crusade which the Templar supporters. His heart was buried at Notre came cathedral which had links with Freemasonry."

"Okay so that's the plan for tomorrow. We should all try and get some sleep." Said Casey knowing they still had a lot of work ahead of them.

Saying their goodnights Casey and Alex headed back to their room Alex went into the bathroom to brush her teeth hearing a knock on the door Casey figured it was one of the others opening it she was forced back into the room as two men barged in before she could call out a warning she was knocked unconscious. Hearing a thud Alex poked her head out of the bathroom seeing Casey slumped on the floor she rushed towards her hearing a noise behind her she went to turn and locate it's source only to be met with blackness halfway around.

A/N oh dear.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming too Casey groaned as she sat up blinking a few times to try and clear her vision looking around she saw she was still in their hotel room but was on the floor. Turning her head she winced at the jolt of pain that seared through her neck she noticed Alex sitting on the bed bound and gagged her eyes wide with fear. Trying to stand she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down looking up she saw a man dressed in black pointing a small handgun at her.

"Ah Miss Novak your awake." His voice had a faint English accent as if he had lived abroad for many years dulling it down to just a mild inflection.

"Who the fu..." Started Casey.

Smirking he interrupted and said "Language! You can call me Jude."

"Jude?" Asked Casey.

"Yes as in Saint Jude patron saint of hopeless cases. I understand your looking for the map of Chinon a hopeless quest."

"I have a killer headache how about you quit talking in riddles and tell me who you are and what you want?" Snapped Casey trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"You know when you brake it to a museum you should turn off all the cameras. I'm sure the police would be interested in your after hours visit and I'm sure the Bar association and Internal Affairs Bureau would be thrilled to hear of Miss Southerlyn and Cabot's involvement and not to forget Detective Benson."

Swallowing she asked, "What do you want?"

"Simple, the church doesn't want the map coming to light and so you and your band of reprobates are going to find it and deliver it to us."

"And if we don't?" Asked Casey even though she knew where this was going.

"Then not only will the police get a copy of the tape but the church will make sure all six of you do prison time. I wonder how long a detective would last behind bars? Or Miss Southerlyn? You have a week to deliver it to the Vatican or else. Good night." With that he walked from the room leaving Casey confused and angry.

Slowly standing up she fought the dizziness that engulfed her and rushed to the bed pulling the gag from Alex's mouth and untied her before pulling the shaking blonde into her arms and rubbing her back.

"Alex? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. What the hell is going on Casey?"

"I don't know but I intended to find out. I need to go and talk to Q and Abbie. Do you want to come with me or stay here."

"With you, I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me."

"Never. Come on we can grab Liv and Serena on the way this affects them as well. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this mess Al. I'll fix it I promise."

"It's not your fault Casey." Replied Alex with a small smile. "Come on let's get this over and done with and them you need to rest." After Casey agreed, she called Serena and asked them to meet them in Q and Abbie's room whilst Casey called Abbie and told her they needed to talk. Sharing another hug the two headed to their friends room.

Once Liv and Serena had arrived and Q was out of the shower Casey told them what had happened. Finishing she looked at Abbie, "Is it possible?"

"I guess it's possible. Nothing came up on my scan though." Replied Abbie opening her laptop and pressing some buttons.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Liv.

"We have no choice we need to find the map and give it to this Jude guy." Replied Casey feeling her temper rising.

"What about Josh?" Asked Serena.

"What about him?" Snapped Casey.

"Casey calm down. We need to work out if they have anything to blackmail us with first and then we can work out a plan." Replied Q in a calm voice frowning at the anger she could feel radiating from Casey. "How's it going Abb's?"

"Almost there." There was a few seconds of nothing but the sounds of Abbie furiously typing. "Oh."

"Oh?" Asked Casey. "What does oh mean?"

"I made a mistake. There must have been a separate power source that wasn't connected to the main one which I shut down. I'm guessing it was motion sensitive. I missed it."

"What the fuck Carmichael you screwed up? Not only did you drag us into this mess but now were being blackmailed!"

"Case I'm.." Began Abbie.

"Your what? Sorry? Not good enough!" Yelled Casey.

"Because you've never screwed up..." Started Abbie standing up.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Q standing between the two women.

"Stay out of this Emily." Snarled Casey attempting to get around Q.

"No, your out of line Casey. How dare you blame Abbie for this."

"If she hadn't fucked Kim we wouldn't be here and if she had done her job properly and shut down the cameras the damn church wouldn't be able to blackmail us. Are you stupid? Do you know what this will do to their careers if this comes out? Not to mention the fact we could go to prison."

"You know we will both do anything we can to protect Alex, Rena and Liv so you need to calm down. You and I both know even if she hadn't told Kim about her research it's likely they would have come to us anyway and how could she shut down a camera system none of even knew was there."

"So it's not her fault.."

"No I'm saying she made a mistake and we need to work as a team to fix it. None of us blamed you in England when Abbie was beaten by King because Alex didn't tell us he was her cousin until it was too late to walk away. No one blamed Liv when Abbie was hurt in New York or you when you were willing to use me to rescue Alex and I ended up being shot. We are a team...no actually we are a family so suck it up and wind your neck in."

Stepping towards Q Casey shoved her against the wall. Q could feel the anger vibrating through Casey, looking into her eyes she could see they weren't quite focused and guessed what ever they had knocked her out with was heightening her emotions. "Casey, you need to calm down and take a breath before you do or say something you will regret in the morning. Please get some air and have a drink of water get what ever they drugged you with out of your system."

"I'm fine I don't need to do anything! You just feel guilty because it was your inability to be a good wife that led to Abbie needing to look else where. Had you been a better wife this wouldn't have started..."

Everyone was shocked not only by Casey's words but the fact that Q who was at least three inches shorter than Casey and had been the one pinned to the wall hit Casey with such force the redhead ended up flat on her back blood pouring from her nose.

"Fuck you Novak." Replied Q panting her voice full of hurt. "How dare you?"

Sitting up Casey gingerly touched her hand to her face grimacing when it came away red with blood. Blinking several times she could feel her heart racing and began to realise Q had been right she needed to clear her head. "Q...I...I'm sorry my fear and anger got the better of me. I was out of line, I need some air." Standing up she received a slap from Alex who was glaring at her angrier than she had ever seen the blonde.

"I can't believe you would say any of that. Q's right neither she or Abbie blinked in England or New York and now because Abbie made a mistake your willing to not only walk away but hurt Q in the process."

"Alex..."

"No! I love that you would take on the world to protect me but you have to stop pushing your friends away. Now go clean up and calm down then we can work out what we're going to do as a team. We are all in this together, there is nothing to be gained from blaming each other."

"Excuse me." Mumbled Q leaving the room.

Looking at the door Q had just fled through Casey looked at Abbie, "Abb's I..."

"No Casey sorry isn't going to cut it. I don't care if you were drugged or how angry with me you are, I deserve it. What you said to Emily was beyond cruel. I'm going to make sure my wife is okay when we get back...if she agrees to come back we will work out a plan. But I swear if you so much as look at her the wrong way a bloody nose will be the least of your problems."

Finding Q at the bar Abbie took a deep breath and walked over to her wife. "Em, are you okay?"

"I shouldn't have hit her. I could see in her eyes something wasn't right. This is a nightmare, we can't help Josh and protect our friends."

Taking the glass from her wife's hand Abbie led them to a quiet table and pulled Q into her arms. "We will work it out as a team and as for hitting Casey she will get over it. I love you Em and you are an amazing wife. Now come on the team need that big brain of yours and I need those arms of yours to hold me tight."

"Give me five minutes?" Asked Q giving Abbie a reassuring smile she added. "I just need to process, then I'll be up." Feeling Abbie kiss her in the cheek Q walked outside the hotel and took a few deep breaths. They needed a plan, but what walking back into the hotel her mind was racing as the elevator pinged signalling she had arrived at her floor a plan began to form in her mind. Smiling she rushed into the room causing the other five women to jump.

"I've got it we have to not only find the map but find what it leads to it's the only way out of this. That way we can give the church the map and hopefully what we find will give us the correct leverage to get Josh back safely and satisfy this Edwards dude."

"The church wants the map in seven days is that enough time to do both?" Asked Alex as she gave Q a tentative smile.

Giving Alex a warm smile Q explained. "Probably not but your forgetting I have an eidetic memory plus we can scan it or make a copy. To buy us some extra time we hand it over we could make a change or something to send them in the wrong direction."

"That might just work." Smiled Casey. Feeling better after some water and fresh air. "Q..."

Cutting her off Q replied "I shouldn't have hit you could see something wasn't right. We're good I promise, now we should pack and drive to Rouen tonight. Hit the tunnels first thing in the morning, we might need more than a day underground so we will need camping supplies Whitchurch we can pick up on the way."

"The tunnels under the cathedral what are we looking at?" Asked Casey.

"Traps, misdirection and tests of bravery, strength and intelligence. There going to be dark, cold, damp and dangerous."

"Sounds like fun." Quipped Serena.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you should stay here and with Alex and Liv. We won't have time to turn back if it gets too much." Replied Casey.

"I'm not staying here whilst you three are off doing god knows what." Snapped Alex. "Haven't you learned that splitting up only leads to bad things. We stay together end of discussion."

"She's right Case. Besides we need all the help we can get." Replied Abbie.

"No it has to be by choice. Liv, Serena if you want out then that's fine. I know you both hated the tunnels in England and these will be worse. The video if they release it I'm sure we can claim it's a fake if we all stick to the same story or maybe hack in and delete it."

"I'm coming with you. These people are dangerous and I'm not going to sit around whilst your in danger." Replied Liv.

"Serena, we can hide you. Between us we have several houses hidden around France, Italy or England we can keep you safe." Offered Q.

"No, you risked your life to rescue me and Alex in New York and now it's my turn to help you. I'm coming, I trust you." Replied Serena who was surprised when she felt Q give her a hug.

"Fine, meet in reception in half an hour?" Seeing everyone agree they all headed back to their rooms to pack what they needed.

Once they were alone in their room Casey wasted no time in pulling Alex in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Alex, it was like I was watching myself saying those awful things but couldn't stop. Please forgive me."

"Always. I love you Casey and I know what happens you guys will keep us safe and do your best to protect us."

"I will and once this is all over we are going to get married. I love you Alex."

Meeting up in the hotel lobby they decided Q would drive so Casey could sleep off her headache before they arrived.

"I'll go get the car." Offered Q. Walking across the road to a public car park she looked around until she found a seven seater and using her teenage experience she opened the door and hot wired the engine. Pulling up she saw the looks on here friends faces. "There could be a tracker on ours I figured it would be better to use something not connected with us. Besides I left them an apology note and some cash."

"So your a polite car thief?" Teased Liv as she climbed in the passenger seat to act as navigator.

"You have no idea." Smirked Q as she pulled into traffic.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N. There is some bonding, history and smut in this chapter.

As they were driving Liv noticed everyone else but her and Q were asleep turning to study the Brit she could see the tension in her posture. She was so used to Q being the calm unflappable one that it worried her to see her so tense. Especially as they were going to need her mind focused when they headed into the tunnels. "You okay Q? You seem distracted."

"Yeah...no, we are being blackmailed by the church, hunted by the a group of want to be Templar Knights meaning we are up against two formidable enemies with the power to destroy us professionally and personally. I punched Casey even though I could see she wasn't fully in control, stole a car and if we fail we face going to prison or god knows what. We're about to spend an untold amount of time in dark tunnels designed to test us to our limits mentally and physically. On top of that it's going to be cold and damp meaning my shoulder will hurt like a bitch and I still don't know if my marriage can be saved. Other than that I'm golden."

Giving a soft chuckle she looked at Liv, "Sorry Liv. What I mean is I'm fine."

"Liar." Smiled Liv before adding, "Q we're friends you can always talk to me, I will always listen when you need to vent."

"I know I just hate being on the back foot, it makes me feel all out of sorts." Taking a deep breath she added. "I hate that you guys could end up in trouble because of this and that we might not be able to help Josh and I hate that it's causing fractures in our team which was already in a fragile state to begin with."

"We knew the risks and we stayed, you want to know why?" Seeing Q nod she went on, "We stayed because we trust you and wouldn't leave you to face it alone anymore than you would have walked away from us. So stop worrying about us and focus your mind on the case. Alex and Serena are amazing lawyers I'm sure if it comes to it they can defend us skilfully. As for Josh we don't know the whole story and I'm still not convinced we can trust Kim. You and Abbie will be fine it might take time but you love each other and that's what matters. As for stealing a car you left cash so technically it could be argued you brought it and as for punching Casey I'm impressed with your restraint had it been me drugged or not she would have received more than a bloody nose."

"Thanks Liv." Smiled Q before adding, "Any words of wisdom to help with the shoulder problem?"

"Actually I do. Don't dislocate it and then get shot in the same shoulder the same day, I thought you were a genius?" Smirked Liv causing Q to let out a bark of laughter. "If it hurts too much I'll give you a massage, how's that?."

Abbie who had been awake for a while listening to their conversation was pleased Liv seemed to have settled her wife. Decided to make her presence known she sat up and leaned through the gap between the drivers and passenger seat she mock growled. "Keep your hands off my wife Benson!"

"If you insist Tex." laughed Liv.

They spent the last half an hour of the drive laughing and when they arrived it was clear Q was more settled. Arriving in Rouen they checked into a small hotel which allowed them to pay cash before deciding Casey and Abbie would go and get the supplies they needed as soon as the shops opened whilst the others rested. Then they would head to the tunnels as soon as Casey and Abbie were back.

Once in their room Casey pulled Alec close and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss leading her towards the bed. Whispering "I need to feel you." Against Alex's lips.

Seeing Alex nod she slid the blondes shirt over her head she reached round and flicked the clasps on Alex's bra open, pulling back from the kiss she looked for any sign of hesitance as she slid the bra straps down. Dragging her teeth across the stiff buds before soothing them with her tongue, she smiled when she felt Alex arch into her touch and start tugging at Casey's jeans.

Stilling Alex's hands she claimed her lips in a fierce kiss, before placing open mouthed kissed down her lovers pale toned stomach. Reaching the button on the her jeans she asked "Is this okay?"

"Yes! Please touch me."

Leaning down to unbuttoning Alex's jeans pulling them down along with the blondes soaked panties. Leaving Alex naked before her, every time Casey saw Alex like this she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Watching as Alex's blue eyes darkened with desire she didn't think she had ever seen anything so beautiful as the panting woman laid out before her, sliding her own trousers and underwear off she climbed back on the bed and began kissing Alex with renewed fever.

Moaning at the feeling of skin to skin contact Alex lightly trailed her hand across Casey's stomach before running her fingers trough the redheads wet folds. Moaning at the slickness that covered her finger Alex repeated the action several times each time applying the lightest of touches to Casey's clit, causing the redhead to buck and whimper with need.

"Oh Alex..."

Giving Casey one more slow passionate kiss Alex slid two long fingers into Casey's waiting heat and began to slowly pump in and out of Casey causing her back to arch, leaning up she took a stiff nipple into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. Sensing Casey was close to the edge Alex used her thumb to brush against Casey's sensitive clit and curled her fingers finding that sweet spot she knew would tip Casey over the edge. It took just minutes for Casey to cum screaming Alex's name.

Casey kissing down her lovers pale stomach dipping her tongue in Alex's belly button before continuing her journey south she could smell her lovers arousal causing her own stomach to tighten in anticipation, slipping one of Alex's long legs over her shoulder she ran her tongue through the waiting wetness. Flicking her tongue against the stiff bud she entered Alex with two fingers and quickly brought her to a mind-blowing climax.

Waiting until Alex had caught her breath she pressed butterfly kisses along her jaw before capturing her lips in a slow gentle kiss filled with love before falling asleep for a few hours.

Showering she went to meet Abbie in the hotel lobby they decided to head to the camping store first and then get the groceries on the way back. As they were driving there was a tense silence between them, "Abbie I'm sorry for what I said to Q and to you."

"I know, you were right though this whole mess comes back to me..." Began Abbie only for Casey to slam on the brakes and pull to the side of the road. "What the hell?"

"Enough! No more self pity no more blaming each other. Q and Alex are right we are a team a family and we will get through it together no matter what comes our way. Now we need to focus this isn't going to be an easy task and we need to work together. Plus, I forgot how hard Q could hit." Seeing Abbie nod and give a small smile she pulled back it the traffic and they headed to the shops.

Arriving back at the hotel they packed their backpacks and headed for the Cathedral. "Okay so the first challenge is finding the entrance to the tunnels it we have our own genius so whilst Q looks for the entrance there are some things you need to know." Started Casey looking at Q who was mumbling whilst she examined the walls.

Focusing on the others she said, "I know we said this in England but these tunnels are going to be dangerous, don't touch anything even if it looks innocent traps don't have neon signs. Don't break off from the group if you need to stop for any reason make sure everyone knows. If for some reason you do get separated stay where you are and use a glow stick not your torch they have a tracker in them Abbie created and it will help us find you plus they are brighter. Anything to add Abb's?"

"No, that about covers it. So Q will go first followed by Serena, then me followed by Liv and Alex and then Casey. Make sure you can see the light on the backpack of the person in front of you at all times and watch where you put your feet. Any questions?"

"Why am I going second?" Asked Serena sounding nervous.

"Because I'm the best and you get to roll with the boss." Smirked Q walking back over and giving Serena a wink making her laugh, "Also we thought you might feels safer with me in front and Abbie behind you...Wow did that sound as dirty out loud as it did in my mind?"

Smiling Serena replied "A little. Thank you."

"Anytime. Come on in it should at least be a little warmer in the tunnels out of this wind." Smiled Q as she turned to face the wall pouring some liquid out of a bottle on the face of the smooth rock smiling when she saw some writing appear.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Asked Alex pointing at the line of text that was fading as the water dried.

"It's an ancient technique to hide messages. The lemon in the water brings out the text." Replied Casey.

"Damn you guys are good." Whistled Liv.

"Doubting us detective?" Asked Abbie with a raised eyebrow.

"Never." Smiled Liv understanding everyone was keeping the mood light to keep them calm in the tunnels. Much like cops did before big sting operations. "What does it mean?" Asked Liv looking at the Latin text. 'Qui autem ex eo, quod in symbolo a propheta Domini conari.'

"The symbol of that which waylaid the prophet who ran from from The Lord." Translated Casey.

"Okay, that clears that up." Replied Alex giving Casey a playful shove.

"We're looking for a large fish a whale to be precise." Replied Q.

"Like Jonah and the Whale?" Replied Serena.

"Exactly like that, Jonah was on his way to preach repentance to the people of Nineveh, Jonah wasn't keen on that assignment as Nineveh known for its wickedness, but it was also the capital of the Assyrian empire, who were enemies of Israel. So he did the opposite and went down to the port of Joppa and took passage on a ship to Tarshish. God sent a violent storm, which threatened to break the ship to pieces in response to Jonah's actions. The crew realised that Jonah was responsible for the storm and dispite affects to row to shore the storm got worse and they tossed Jonah into the sea afraid of Gods wrath. As soon Jonah was in the sea the water immediately grew calm. The crew made a sacrifice to God, swearing vows to him. Instead of drowning, Jonah was swallowed by a great fish, which God provided. In the belly of the whale, Jonah repented and cried out to God in prayer. Jonah was in the giant fish three days until God commanded it to vomit Jonah onto dry land and this time Jonah obeyed God."

"How does your brain hold all that information?" Asked Alex.

"I only tell you that because it might come in useful when we're inside. It's the first challenge for a reason." Replied Q giving Alex a grin. "Liv, Casey can you come and give me a hand. Put your crowbars here and we need to prise these apart."

After a few minutes of grunting and surreptitiously prising apart the two rocks they made a gap big enough to climb through. Flicking on their flashlights the woman headed inside closing the gap behind them to keep out unsuspecting visitors. They stood still for a moment allowing their eyes to adjusted the darkness taking in the enormity of the challenge a head of them.

A/N. Next chapter it's into the dark For some treasure hunting.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N. Time to take on the tunnels like a boss!

Looking around the dark tunnels Casey felt her pulse jump, this was their home ground, their territory they ruled the darkness, there was no team better. Looking at Q and Abbie she could see the feeling reflected on their faces they had this. No one not the church, not Kim and not the Templars could control them down here. Giving Q a nod she saw her square her shoulders and step forward.

"Stay here let me and Q scout the path ahead figure out which path we need to take. Abb's run a check make sure we are alone down here, if you can get a signal." Walking forward across the wide cavern being carful where they put their feet until they came to three archways.

"Why is it always three." Mumbled Q as she shined her torch down the first passageway, "We get it symbology is important but come on change it up a little."

Smiling at her friend Casey walked to the second tunnel shining her light down the second tunnel, "This one has a solid wall blocking it off, what about yours?"

"This one has a flight of stairs carved into it and the first one seems to curve round to the right. What do you think? I'm thinking number two, we should try the cigar trick."

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Casey as they walked back across to the others. "Anything on your scan Abb's?"

"No signal for a scan and the heat signals are all over the place. Sorry."

Kissing her wife in the cheek Q was the one who replied "It's fine. We're going to try the cigar trick so we should head over."

"The cigar trick?" Asked Alex as she intwined her hand with Casey's taking comfort in her fiancées steady presence. She had noticed the change that came over her and the Q and Abbie once they were in the tunnels it was as if they were in her element their confidence reassuring and settling her.

"It's quiet cool actually, the smoke from the cigars reacts to the change in air pressure and so if the solid was isn't a solid wall it will reveal the opening." Relied Casey pulling Alex against her side.

"So we get to smoke cigars?" Asked Liv with a grin.

"Absolutely it's a perk of the job." Grinned Abbie before adding, "We don't let Q smoke she gets a little 'floaty'." Using Q's words from her hospital stay against her.

"What ever Carmichael, be nice or I won't check your sleeping bag for spiders." Replied Q with a smirk.

"Spiders? You the big bad redneck are afraid of spiders?" Teased Liv causing Abbie to glare at her.

"Spiders, the dark, bats and for some strange reason cows."' Elaborated Casey causing Abbie to glare at her.

"Says the woman afraid of cats." Snarked Abbie.

"Ailurophobia, is no laughing matter." Replied Q giving Casey a wink. Looking at Serena Q was getting worried she was breathing heavily. Deciding she would have a subtle word while the others played with the cigars. Leaving Casey and Abbie to explain what they needed and getting Alex and Liv started she wondered over to Serena.

Serena could feel her heart racing she felt as if she couldn't breath as is the darkness was pressing in on her suffocating her and they had only just started. Seeing Q walking towards her she tried to smile, "Hi."

"Hi, you okay?" Asked Q tilting her to study the blonde.

"I'm...fine." Replied Serena looking at the floor.

"Hey, look at me. If you need a minute just ask we are a team. We have spent years exploring tunnels like this, hell I love the dark this is our home ground. We will keep you safe I promise. That aside I can't imagines how scary this must be for you so if you want out say now and we will make it happen, we can't have a weak link."

"I'm scared but I will be okay. I promise." Relied Serena.

"I'm not so sure I just don't think you're brave enough or smart enough to be down here, you should go back and wait at the hotel." Replied Q with a nonchalant shrug.

"What?" Demanded Serena looking at Q with anger blazing in her eyes, adding a "Screw you." Before walking over to the others.

Seeing Casey looking at her Q gave a wink and headed back to the others making sure to deliberately ignore Serena. "Found anything?"

"There is defiantly a secret door here somewhere we just can't find the switch." Replied Casey.

"It could be you can only access it from the other side." Replied Q. "Show me the gap."

Blowing the smoke a small crack was clearly visible. "We tried water and checking for switches in the wall." Offered Alex making Casey smile.

"Thinking of a career change councillor?" Teased Casey.

"Only if I get to see you in that tight shirt every day." Replied Alex with a wink.

Clearing her throat Abbie said "Okay then. So this passageway?"

"Did you green light it?" Asked Q referring to using a green glow stick to bring out any hidden marks on the walls.

"Not yet, shall we?" Asked Casey. Getting the others to step back she and Q snapped the glow sticks and standing back to back began scanning the walls. "Q check this out." 'Porro dubitantis signum eget'

"To continue you will need the sign of the one who doubted." Translated Q.

"The one who doubted...I sense a biblical theme." Replied Casey.

"You want to fill the rest of us in. You know those of us who don't speak nerd." Snarked Serena still angry with Q.

"Cool your jets Blondie." Replied Q. "He who doubted would be Thomas the Apostle and his sign would be the Saint Thomas cross also known as the Nasrani symbol, it dates from the 6th century and are found in a number of churches in Kerala, Mylapore and Goa."

Accepting the small brush Q handed her the two began brushing the wall until they found the symbol of what looked like a cross on top of a lotus flower with a bird perched on top. Putting her brush down Casey pushed against the symbol becoming frustrated when nothing happened. "Damn it."

"Casey, there's another line of text here." Called Q. "Mark 16:16."

"Okay, run it down for me." Said Casey looking at the wall knowing Q wouldn't brake a sweat understanding the line.

"He that beliveth and is baptised shall be saved; but he that beliveth not shall be damned." Replied Q. "Which means two things, one of us needs to go for a swim and two there must be a body of water somewhere around here." Replied Q before groaning. "It's my turn for the swim."

"Why would you need to go into the water?" Asked Serena.

"We won't know until we get there, it could be there is another clue there or something in the water we need in order to open the door way." Replied Abbie.

"So how do we find the water?" Asked Alex.

"We check the other passageways. Theses places are designed to trick us. We should get going we don't want to spend longer than we need to down here." Relied Casey looking at her watch startled to see they had already been underground an hour.

"Split up or stay together?" Asked Abbie.

"Together." Replied Q. "Let's head into the third tunnel keeping with the symbology a winding staircase seems important." Walking towards the staircases she flicked her flashlight onto full beam and started down the stairs.

After walking in silence for ten minutes before the sound of water reached them, reaching the bottom of the steps they saw a large body of water.

"Okay what's the plan?" Asked Casey shining her light into the deep, dark water. Hoping she wasn't going to have to go for a swim.

"Let's take a look around see if there are anymore helpful pointers." Replied Q walking to the left as Casey and Alex went right. "Abbie why don't you and Serena check out the stairs and Liv can help me?"

Seeing Abbie nod she waited until the sound of their footsteps had faded away before addressing Liv. "The only reason I'm being mean to Serena is so she focuses on being angry with me rather her than her fear if this place."

"I figured that out. Which is the only reason you don't have a black eye." Winked Liv.

"Good, I'd hate for you to shoot me again." Smirked Q.

"Jerk." Muttered Liv with a smile.

"Q, Alex's found something." Called Casey waiting until Abbie and Serena had returned she explained. "That symbol represents under and the other represents water. Sorry Q looks like your going for a swim."

Taking off her cap, hoodie, t-shirt, jean and pulling off her shoes and placing her glasses in her rucksack Q walked towards the water wearing a black wife beater and boy shorts. Dipping a toe in the water she shudder at the coldness before taking a deep breath and wading in. "Ебать, что холодно."*

"Do we want to know?" Whispered Alex.

"I think the waters cold." Laughed Casey. Chocking off her laugh when she saw the glare Q was sending her way.

"I'll make some tea." Offered Abbie setting up the camp stove and kettle they had brought.

"Here goes nothing." Mumbled Q ducking under the water after several minutes and many expletives Q found what she was looking for and swam back towards the shore. As she climbed out she was grateful for the towel Abbie wrapped around her, "Ttthankkks."

"Anytime." Replied Abbie before leaning in and kissing her soundly on the mouth and whispering. "I forgot how good you look wet." Before walking away to make Q some tea.

"What did you find?" Asked Casey smirking at the blush on Q's face.

"Aaa kkkeyyy." Shivered Q handing Casey the key she had found that perfectly matched the carved mark in the wall as she started to get dressed. Smiling as the accepted the tea Abbie handed her, sighing as the warmth spread through her.

Examining what Q had found Casey said, "So this should open the door. Finish your tea and we can get started."

As they drank their tea and are some chocolate biscuits each mentally prepared themselves for what ever came next. Cleaning up they refilled their water bottles and headed back up the stairs walking in silence until the reached the main chamber.

Placing the key in the mark Casey looked at Q, "Ready?"

Straightening her cap she gave Casey her signature smile,"I was born ready."

Clicking the key into place the doors opened, flicking on their torches they walked through the doorway. "Whoa!" Called Liv as they took in the maze of wooden bridges that lined the walls of the cavern.

Walking a few step inside Casey found a lantern using her flint she lit it fully illuminating the gap they had to cross. "Oh, this is..."

"Cool." Replied Q her voice full of excitement.

"I was going to say different." Laughed Casey. "But I agree."

"We have to cross these?" Asked Alex sounding nervous she had never really liked heights.

"Yeah, but don't worry we will take it nice and slow and check ahead." Replied Abbie feeling Alex's fear and fully agreeing with it.

"I'll go first" offered Casey swallowing deeply.

Placing a hand on her friends arm Q gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll go." Handing Casey some rope they created an anchor point using the doors and Q stepped out onto the first bridge. After a few steps she jumped up and down several times watching as the vibrations made the others move. "They seem solid. I'm going to go across and tie the rope off the other side to make a safety line and once it's secure I'll call you across one at a time."

It took Q ten minutes to make it across and another five to tie off the rope. Once she was satisfied she signalled across to Casey.

"Okay, you first Serena. Nice and slow, keep hold of the rope and keep looking at Q." Said Casey.

"Watch where you step it's slippery." Called Q.

Stepping onto the bridge Serena could feel her legs shaking as she took a few steps she began to feel more confident and sped up slightly. Once she was across she gave Q a hug and watched as Abbie crossed.

As Liv started across she felt her foot start to slide attempting to right herself she lost her grip on the rope and slipped towards the edge.

"Liv!" Screamed Alex as they watched the brunette stumble towards the edge of the bridge.

A/N *Fuck that's cold. In Russian because she can.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N, sorry for the delay in updating I'm away for work all week which means I may not get much chance to update.

"Liv!"

Running forward Casey grabbed one of Liv's arms as the bridge gave a large wobble she wrapped her legs around the rope and relaxed when she felt Q grab her waist and help pull Liv back on to the bridge. A section of which disintegrated under their combined weight leaving the three of them clinging to the rope with nothing but air under their feet.

"Oh God." Mumbled Liv feeling pain tear through her already injured ribs.

"Liv keep calm and swing your legs up on to the rope." Replied Casey in a clam voice as she swung her legs up so she was hanging on the rope sloth style.

Copying Casey and Q's action Liv could feel her heart racing as the rope bounced trough their movements.

"I'm going to edge across onto what's left of the bridge." Said Q in a calm voice, "Liv give me ten seconds and follow take it slow and you will be fine. Casey you should head back towards Alex first as your closer than we are."

As Casey slowly made her way back towards Alex she could see the pain and fear etched on Liv's face. Giving Alex a hug she turned to address Liv who was in the middle of the gap. "You can do it Liv, just take it slowly and copy Q."

Once Q was safely on the other edge or the bridge she wrapped the rope around her hand and leaned out as far as she could and waited for Liv to make her way towards her. "Come on Liv you can so this. Just a few move feet and you will be safe."

As she began moving Liv felt her ribs protesting and gasped by the time she felt Q's hand on her shoulder she was shaking so much she could feel her grip on the rope slipping again.

Q could feel Liv shaking' "Come on Liv. Trust me I've got you." Helping Liv onto the bridge she pulled the shaking woman close and led her over to Serena who wrapped her arms around Liv so tight Q didn't think she would ever let go.

"Q do you have the pulley harnesses that's the only we're going to get across." Called Casey.

"There should be a set in your backpack." Shining her torch across the other bridges she tried to find another way across thinking they would need to cross to get back out.

"Got it." Called Casey as she connected the harness to Alex and explained what she needed to do to get across to Q and the others.

"I'm scared." Whispered Alex.

Pulling her close Casey kissed her gently on the mouth, "You can do this I know you can. I love you."

"Okay." Replied Alex stepping off the edge gingerly allowing the rope and the harness to take her weight and and started pulling herself across the way Casey had explained. Not breathing until she felt Q's hands pulling her on to solid ground. Hugging the Brit she turned and gave Casey a wide smile, "I did it."

"Yeah you did." Replied Casey as she started her journey across to the others. Stepping onto solid ground she pulled Alex into her arms and kissed her on the mouth. "Well that was eventful."

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened." Apologised Liv clutching her side.

"Liv it happens." Replied Abbie. "I did it once and ended up braking my leg. Now what's wrong with your side? Is it your ribs?"

"I fractured them chasing a suspect but I'm fine." Replied Liv.

"Why didn't you tell us about them before we started?" Asked Casey glaring at the wincing detective. "We would have made you stay behind."

"That's why I didn't tell you! There was no way I was staying in the hotel whilst you put your lives on the line again..."

"Again?" Asked Alex with a frown.

"She means New York." Replied Serena in a flat voice. "She still has nightmares about the shooting." Only to receive a glare from her girlfriend. "What it's true and you know it."

Deciding this was a conversation for later Casey looked around at the others, "We need to keep moving, we've lingered here too long already."

Her suggestion was met with everybody talking at once, whistling loudly Q said "Okay, let's move away from the edge and have some lunch. We're all tense and a need a breather, Casey you know as well as I do tempers fray easier in places like this so reign it in and Liv you and I we need to talk."

"She's right, we all need to calm down. I know I could use a coffee and five minutes." Agreed Alex.

Nodding Casey led the way from the edge and slipped off her rucksack and slumped down on the floor an action repeated by the others. There was silence as the six woman took grateful mouthfuls of water and got their heart rates under control.

Abbie was the first to brake the silence knowing Casey could brood for hours, "I'll make some coffee."

"Liv, I have some painkillers and a bandage we can wrap your ribs that should give you a little support." Offered Q.

"I'm fine..." Started Liv.

"No your not and you've already put our lives in danger once so either let Q tape you up or l will personal march you back to the hotel." Interrupted Casey jumping to her feet.

Watching her fiancée pace up and down Alex placed a hand on her arm to calm her down, "Casey please calm down."

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Casey walking around the corner to compose herself not surprised to find Alex following her. "I'm sorry, there's so much resting on us succeeding I'm a little on edge."

Pulling Casey into her arms Alex pressed a gentle kiss to Casey's mouth and rested their foreheads together. "I understand but Liv didn't mean to put anyone in danger she just wants to help."

"I know I shouldn't have yelled at her, I'll put it right once I've had another kiss." Smirked Casey pressing Alex back against the wall only for it to give way and the two of them to fall through a trap door and into a dark cavern just big enough for the two of them to stand pressed together.  
"Oh god open it. We need to get out." Panicked Alex.

"Alex calm down, take small breaths. That's it, I'm going to snap a glow stick and have a look around as best I can." Snapping a glow stick Casey held it over their hands illuminating the small space they were in, swallowing her fear she tried to give Alex a reassuring smile. "They will notice we are missing they will come and let us out in the mean time try and take small breaths."

"Small breaths. Should we shout for them?" Asked Alex as she rested her head against Casey's neck taking comfort in the feel of her lovers pulse and the scent of Casey's shower gel.

"No they will find us soon we need to preserve our air." Replied Casey running her hands up and down Alex's back. Mentally calculating how much air they had and praying the others would soon notice they were gone.

Watching as Alex went after Casey the others settled down and as Abbie made drinks Q set about wrapping Liv's ribs. "Hey, pull your shirt up for me."

"I'm fine..." Started Liv only to stop at the looks she was getting from Serena and Q, sighing she lifted her shirt and saw the two wince at the bruising that covered her torso. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"If you say so." Replied Serena as she took Liv's hand in her own, watching as Q wrapped Liv's ribs. Smiling as Abbie handed her a cup of coffee, "Should I go get Casey and Alex?"

"Yeah and if their doing the nasty tell Casey I'm going to kick her in the Property of Cabot tattoo." Laughed Abbie as she sat behind Q and pulled her wife into her arms and kissed her on the forehead.

Smiling at the two women Serena headed in the direction Alex and Casey had gone hoping she didn't find her friends in a compromising position. "Casey? Alex?" Finding no sign of the two woman she shone her light on around noticing a fresh layer of dust on the floor and a faint crack in the wall with green light showing through. "Casey? Alex?"

"Rena? Can you hear me?" Came Casey's muffled voice.

"Yeah. You need me to get Q and Abbie?" Asked Serena with a frown.

"Not yet, tell me what you see?"

"Dust, a faint crack in the wall and a sliver of light I'm assuming is your flash light." Replied Serena "Are you sure you don't want me to get the others?"

"No, lean on the wall where the faint line is." Called Casey.

Pressing against the wall nothing happened. Taking a breath and repositioning herself Serena tried again but still nothing happened. "Nothing's happening."

Taking a breath Casey realised this was more complicated that she had anticipated, "Okay. Go get the others."

"I'll be right back don't go anywhere." Replied Serna sprinting back towards the others.

"Don't go anywhere! Either she's a comedian or she's a natural blonde." Smiled Casey trying to keep Alex calm.

"Hey, blondes are more fun." Replied Alex with a small smile, just as she was starting to panic she heard Q's reassuring voice.

"If you two wanted some alone time you could have just asked." Running her hands over the wall she shined her light on the wall and noticed the markings carved into the wall. "Casey? You alone in there other than Alex I mean?"

"No, there's one maybe two prior occupants keeping us company." Replied Casey.

"What?" Replied Alex trying to turn around only for Casey to hold her tighter.

"Breathe, I've got you." Whispered Casey holding a shaking Alex tight. "Q what's the plan to get us out of here?"

"Give us a minute." Replied the Brit as she examined the wall.

"Can't we just prise it apart?" Asked Serena as she watched Q running her hand over the wall mumbling under her breath.

It was Abbie who replied. "No if we do that it could case the air pocket to fail of a cave in or once the floor to drop out dumping Casey in a freezing lake. We have to work out how to open it and as it won't reopen now Casey and Alex are inside despite the previous occupants being in there it must be weighted which means we need to redistribute the weight or tension to get it to open."

"Okay, but you can open it?" Asked Serena making sure to keep her voice low so Alex couldn't hear.

Grinning at the blonde she replied. "Of course." Looking over at her wife she asked, "You okay there?"

"Yeah I think I know how to open it." Replied Q frowning.

"Then do it." Called Casey.

"I cant I'm not tall enough." Replied Q with a blush knowing that once they had Casey and Alex back safely she was going to get teased.

Trying and failing to hold back a snort of laughter Abbie walked over and kissed her pouting wife on the cheek before asking, "What do you need?"

"You see that lose block at the top?"

Reaching up without needing to stretch or tiptoe Abbie asked, "You mean this one?"

"Yeah, it needs to slide out and the tension should open the door." Relied Q.

"Okay, pass me a knife." Replied Abbie excepting the Swiss Army knife Serena handed her she started working the edge of the stone loose. As it started to come free the door keeping Alex and Casey inside started opening until the stone was fully out and Casey and Alex tumbled to the floor in a tangle if limbs.

"Guess we know who won hide and seek." Grinned Abbie as she helped Alex to her feet whilst Q helped Casey to hers.

"What ever Carmichael as if you have never tripped a trap before." Grinned Casey starting to relax now they were out.

"What about your new friends?" asked Liv indicating the two skeletons.

"Shut the door we can deal with them later." Answered Casey not wanting to look at the macabre scene.

"Hang on we should examine their clothing see how long ago they were trapped." Replied Q pulling on a pair of latex gloves and crouching down. "Why don't you guys go have lunch I'm fine here."

"You sure?" Asked Casey needing to get out of the dark claustrophobic tunnel even for a minute.

"I'll stay and keep her company." Replied Liv pulling on some gloves and crouching down next to Q.

"Okay half an hour no longer." Replied Casey leading the way back to their temporary camp.

"You take that side and I'll work this side so we meet in the middle." Smiled Q as they got started.

Working in silence for about fifteen minutes Liv suddenly gave a yelp as a large spider crawled across her hand. As she jumped her light picked out something metallic. Pointing it out she said "Q?"

Turning to see what Liv was pointing at Q went pale and stumbled backwards dragging Liv with her, turning her head she yelled. "CASEY!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N. I'm not sure when I will next be able to update as work is crazy busy.

"CASEY!"

"Q you need to step back carefully and slowly." Instructed Liv as the two backed away. Reaching up she pushed the stone back into place forcing the to snap shut.

Hearing the others rushing towards them Q turned and greeted Casey. "We have a problem, there was a hand grenade in there."

"A hand grenade?" Asked Alex going pale. "Was it live?"

It was Liv that answered "The pin was out. I'm guessing it was rigged to detonate when the doors opened. Maybe who ever was in there before tried to use it to blast the doorway open when they got trapped."

"Okay what does that tell us?" Asked Casey realising how close she and Alex had come to dying.

"Grenades with pins started being used from around 1903 onwards." Offered Abbie.

"Which means someone else has been down here looking for this damn map. What we don't know is if they succeeded or ended up entombed here forever." Said Casey looking at Q she could see the same fear etched on her face.

"Let's move away from here just incase all the activity triggers an explosion." Said Liv, knowing how unstable explosives could be even old ones that had been in damp tunnels for who knows how long.

Once they were back by the bridges they sat in silence for a few minutes each taking a drink and playing the 'what if?' game in their heads. Abbie was the first to brake the silence. "We should head back and face what ever consequences the church or whoever throw at us. This entire fucking case has gone from bad to worse."

"We can't do that Abbie you know that. There is far too much is riding on us succeeding." Replied Casey.

"Then we take a vote and go with the majority as we are all in this together." Said Liv seeing Casey nod she looked at Q first, "Q what do you think?"

Looking between her wife and friends she took a breath before answering "I think we have to go on. That said I think It should just be me and Casey. We can move quicker and you guys will be safe."

Accepting her answer Liv looked at Serena, "Serena?"

"I...we have to find this map to help Josh." Replied the blonde.

"Alex?"

"What ever happens we stay together. I agree with Abbie we go back." Looking at Liv Alex added. "So that's three for going back and two for going on. That just leaves you Liv."

"I think we should go back. Which doesn't really help as it means we are at deadlock." Replied Liv running a hand through her short hair.

"We have to go on. Abbie, Alex, Liv and Rena you go back. Like Q said we can get through quicker alone. No one has to stay if they don't want to." Said Casey as she looked at the rest of the group.

"We're not splitting up Casey that only leads to trouble. Go back or go on we do it together." Said Alex.

"Fine, then you four stay here me and Q can find the map and then meet back here." Suggested Casey. "We have walkie talkies and can stay in touch via them."

"I don't think that's a good idea, we know what traps to look out for but none of us know anything about grenades or more modern traps other than stuff we have read or seen in movies. Please Casey think about it, is it worth risking our lives for something that might not even be there?"

"Abbie, you know we have to at least try to find it not just for us but for Josh and to make sure the Templars don't come after us again." Reasoned Casey.

"I don't want my wife and best friend risking their life in a fools errand." Shouted Abbie glaring at Casey and Q in turn.

Looking up at her wife Q spoke in a measured voice, "Abbie, you know tales are never just for fools and you know we have to do this and I know you understand that ordering me not to go will not end well for you."

Studying the look on her wife's face Abbie gave a sigh, "Fuck it! Fine we go on. Emily I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like I was ordering you about. I am aware that would not end well for me."

"Your forgiven this time." Pecking Abbie on the lips she held her close hoping her touch would ground her wife.

"That makes it four to two." Smiled Casey. "That being said if you three want to leave then no harm no foul we will see you out safely."

"No we stay together." Said Alex entwining her hand with Casey's. "Liv?"

"Okay let's do this." Relied Liv as she packed up her stuff.

"Same plan as before. We move carefully and quickly. Try not to touch the walls." Said Casey as they headed back towards the narrow tunnel.

As they began walking the tunnels became so narrow their backpacks scraped the walls either side of them. After walking in silence for twenty minutes they came to a junction. "Which way do we go?" Asked Serena the narrow tunnels, darkness, lack of fresh air and silence taking it's toll.

Turing to study the blonde Casey could see she needed a minute an expression reflected on the faces of Alex, Liv and even Abbie. "Let's sit for a minute, make sure you drink something fizzy and eat something."

Opening her can of Red Bull Q examined the stones along the passages sensing a presence she smiled at Casey. "What do you think?"

"The stones to the east are older than the ones heading west. I'm guessing the map would be housed in the oldest part."

"I agree but what worries me is why there is an 'older' and a 'newer' section?" Replied Q as she continued to examine the walls.

"Thank you for backing me up back there. I didn't mean to put you and Abbie at odds" Relied Casey as she crouched down to look at the stones.

"I always have your back and Abbie was just being protective and you know she hates these small spaces. Casey I'm worried we walked for twenty minutes and didn't come across any traps. It was too easy."

"What are you thinking?" Asked Casey Turing to study Q who was chewing her lip. "Myou think we should head back?"

"No, I think we need to keep moving. I have a feeling getting out will be harder than getting in when we reach the next reasonable space I say we camp for the night, it's gone nine now. We can't afford to make mistakes because we're tired."

"Okay, I agree." Q jumped when Casey gave a chuckle seeing the look up her friend was giving her she explained. "I was just imagining Alex's face when we tell her we're camping down here."

Smiling Q placed a hand on Casey's shoulder. "I'll leave that in your hands. So to the east we go." Replied Q as they headed back to the others. "Everybody ready to get moving again?"

Seeing them nod Casey explained "We are heading east because of the symbolism and the fact the Staines are older but as we dint know how much further we need to go when we come to the next place to stop we will be camping for the night."

"Camping? Down here?" Asked Alex in a high voice.

"I'm afraid so, we need to stay sharp so we don't make any mistakes." Added Q coming to Casey's rescue. "It will be fine, we can toast marshmallows and tell ghost stories. We can even braid each I there's hair, I've been dying to see what Liv would look like with pig tails." Teased Q hoping to put the others at ease.

"Joy." Mumbled Alex as she shrugged her backpack over her shoulders.

Watching as Alex pulled her backpack on Casey's walked over and whispered "It will be okay, I'll keep you warm and safe." In Alex's ear and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'll hold you to that Novak and once this is over I expect at least one night in a five star hotel, with room service."

"You have a deal Miss Cabot." Replied Casey. "Let's go the sooner we get camp made the sooner I get you in my arms."

Walking for around twenty minutes in silence Q could felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up slowing her pace she edged forwards slowly. Walking a few steps she gasped as the slab beneath her feet tipped up causing her to stumble and fall through the gap and into the darkness.

Casey had noticed the slowed pace and was about to make her way to Q when she heard an almighty crash and Serena's scream. Rushing forwards she frowned when there was no sign of Q looking at Serena who was wide eyed with fear, "Serena what happened?" Getting no response she yelled, "SERENA." Seeing the blonde blink she asked, "What happened? Where's Q?"

"I don't know." Replied the blonde.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Alex.

"One minute we were walking along and the floor opened and Q disappeared down the hole." Replied the shaking blonde taking refuge in Liv's arms.

Dropping to her knee's Casey tried to get the slab to move but nothing she did made it move even with Abbie and Liv's help they couldn't get it to move. "Fuck!" Screamed Casey, throwing the trowel she was using in frustration.

"What do we do?" Asked Liv looking between Casey and Abbie.

"There's nothing we can do." Said Abbie in a hollow voice. "We don't know how to open the slab, how long the drop was, where it goes or if there is a way to get her back."

"Abb's ..." Started Casey.

"No! We should have gone back and now...now she's..." Shouted Abbie.

"She can't be dead. We will find her won't we?" Asked Serena.

"If the trap door won't reopen even to re-arm then it's not meant to open again. No way in means no way out. All we can do is hope Q can find her way out." Replied Casey.

"Then she will be fine..." Started Alex.

"No she won't!" Yelled Abbie. "Do you have any idea what's under that? Spikes, insects, solid ground or if she's really lucky water that would be so cold it's likely to make her pass out on impact meaning she will likely drown so no she won't be okay."

"Abbie, calm down." Said Casey placing her hand on Abbie's arm only to find herself pressed up against the wall by a very angry Texan.

"Calm down? My wife is probably dead or at the least injured and we have no idea how to get to her. So no I won't calm down. Think what do we do?" Slumping down she looked up at Casey, "Please there has to be something we can do...I can't lose her."

"Abb's...I the stone won't budge so all we can do is look for another way down and hope for the best. If we don't find one them we come back with some explosives and blast the thing open. I promise we won't leave her."

"The radios we haven't tried them." Said Abbie scrambling to pull her walkie talkie out of her bag. "Q? Q? Emily please answer us." Each time they were greeted by white noise.

"Abbie come on let's get somewhere we can spread out the blue prints and see what is underneath us." Said Casey helping the shaking woman to her feet. Swallowing her fear she took the lead and slowly the five made their way into a round chamber filled with statues making them jump as the torch light danced across them.

Setting her bag down Casey pulled out the blueprints and unrolled them as she examined them she felt her heart sink all that was beneath them was water and Abbie was right a drop in to cold water was enough to knock anyone unconscious and with no one to help her Q's chances of getting out alive were slim.


	17. Chapter 17

Watching as Abbie sank down on the floor and Casey started going thought the blueprints Alex walked over to her lover and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You will work it out and find her."

Looking at the blonde Casey took a deep breath. "I really hope so. If she is..." Unable to finish she gave Alex a tight smile and returned her attention to the plans.

Walking across to Liv and Serena who had settled down next to their bags she sat opposite them letting the silence wash over them. No one knew what to say to Abbie who had separated herself from them and was sitting with her head resting on her raised knee's.

Realising that she needed to set up the camp and try and get Abbie to eat something. Casey set the blue prints aside and walked towards the three silent women sitting together. "Hey, shall we get set up for some sleep and then we can get going early?"

"Can't we just keep going?" Asked Serena.

"We should try and get some rest. How about we eat and go from there?" Asked Alex seeing the look of worry on Casey's face.

Looking at the three she could see they were as determined as her to find Q and thanked God that they were close enough as a group to get through this. "Okay, I'll set up the stove but maybe it's best if I stay away from the actual cooking." Smiled Casey.

"We can set up and cook." Offered Alex indicating herself, Serena and Liv. "Why don't you go and talk to Abbie?"

Looking at her friend who hadn't moved she nodded and headed over to Abbie sitting down next to her. "You doing okay?"

Without lifting her head Abbie replied. "Just fucking brilliant. What we gonna do Case? We have to find her?"

"Hang on." Replied Casey walking across and picking up the blueprints she headed back over to Abbie. "I was looking at the plans. There is this tunnel that leads down to the water that's should lead us to Q. I hope." Replied Casey pointing out the tunnel.

"Then let's go." Replied Abbie.

Putting a hand on Abbie arm Casey lowered her voice and glanced over at the three women gathered around the stove. "Liv needs time her ribs have to be killing her. Serena is fighting her fear with every step we take down here and Alex needs to rest. As do both of us. Please let's just have something to eat and catch our breath before we charge off on what could be a wild goose chase." Seeing Abbie about to argue she added, "Three hours tops."

"Okay. Three hours." Replied Abbie studying the blueprints.

"Dinners ready." Called Alex.

Sitting down there was silence as they ate the soup Alex had heated up and contemplated what was to come. Luckily all of their professions meant they were used to running on little sleep and each had gone more than twenty four hours with no sleep on more than one occasion. After an hour and half they agreed it was time to pack up and move on. Deciding Casey would take the lead followed by Abbie and Liv would be at the back they switched on their flashlights and stepped back into the tunnels and start the search for their friend each hoping for a good outcome after everything they had faced so far since finding Abbie missing and they had been betrayed by a friend.

As she fell Q tried to relax her muscles hoping it would lessen the pain on impact. As she felt the water close over her head she realised that plan didn't really work, fighting the panic she gasped in relief as she broke the surface and took a grateful breath. Paddling to the nearest shore she staggered out of the water she collapsed onto the hard ground. Shivering she searched for her spare flashlight having lost hers in the fall, flicking it on she shone it around realising she was in a camber with no visible exit she decided to get out of her wet clothes before doing anything else.

Resting her touch on a rock she pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt from her bag she was once again grateful for the extra money they had spent making sure the bags were fully waterproof. Finding the first aid kit she applied a plaster to the cut above her eyebrow and rubbed some anti bacteria cream on the cuts in her arms and legs before getting dressed again.

Sitting back down she tried not to panic, sure she had been in situations like this but after everything they had faced and the grenade she had a bad feeling. Trying her walkie talkie she was disappointed when she received nothing but static. Taking a drink of water she stood and started looking for a way out. Running her hands over the wall she gave a smile as she felt a small gap in the wall running over she grabbed her bag. As she started to work her trowel into the gap she heard footsteps the other side and found herself relaxing, until she saw who was on the other side.

"What the..." Was as far as she got before being roughly shoved to the ground.

As Casey led the way through the tunnels she found herself praying that she could work this out and get out alive without anymore setbacks. Seeing a glimpse of light ahead she had to force herself not to rush knowing there could be a trap waiting for them.

As she stepped forward she noticed the slab in front of her was slightly raised holding her hand up to stop those behind her she leaned down and lightly touched the stone, jumping back as the stone to the left of the slab slid forward had any of them been standing there they would have broken a leg at the least.

"Blimey Case good eye." Said Abbie as she helped the redhead to her feet.

Brushing the dust of her hands and jeans she have Alex a reassuring smile as they stated forwards again going slower than before as Casey double checked every stone they before they stepped on it. "Through here." Called Casey feeling her heart rate increase as she found the opening in the wall believing it would lead to Q. As she entered the gap she stopped when the sight before her registered with her mind.

"Kim?" Asked Alex as she saw Kim standing over a disgruntled and soggy looking Q.

"Shut up Alex and sit down. Please." Was Kim's only reply

"Might want to do what she asks before she gets all slappy again." Said Q as she looked up at those who had just come in. Looking up at her wife she gave her a warm smile. "Hi Honey. Nice to see you. Miss me?"

Smiling at her wife who looked relatively unharmed she replied,"Just how hard did you hit that pretty little head of yours?"

"What's going on?" Asked Casey as she walked over and sat next to Q. Turning her back on Kim she studied the Brit. "You doing okay?"

"Oh you know I was almost blown up by a hand grenade, went for an unplanned swim in a freezing pond and then bumped into an old friend. It's not been one of my better days. How's your day going?"

"Oh you know almost fell to my death, got trapped in an airless stone alcove and then my genius decided to take an un-scheduled swim. So it's not been one of my better days." Grinned Casey.

"How touching." Snapped Kim. "Now will you all sit down. We don't have much time."

"Calm down Kimberley." Said Alex. Looking at Abbie she was getting worried the Texan was about to launch herself at Kim. "We will sit down and you can explain. Then Casey and Abbie can kick your ass."

"Shouldn't you be in New York?" Asked Liv sitting next to Serena.

"I asked that and she went off on one. Something about priests and swords." Said Q ignoring the glare Kim was sending her way.

"How did you manage the tunnels?" Asked Casey.

"I had help. My friends will be back soon." Replied Kim starting to pace.

"Oh joy a party." Mumbled Serena.

"We put you on a flight to New York? What the fuck are you doing here?" Snarled Abbie debating which of the many tunnels they could lose her in.

"Now now Miss Carmichael I suggest you keep a civil tongue." Called Edwards as he and three others walked back into the chamber. "I must say you're an impressive team. If the delectable Dr Brown over there hadn't fallen into out laps we may never have caught up with you."

"Well I aim to please." Snarked Q. Causing the others to grin at her.

"Dr Brown you do realise the position you're in?" Asked Edwards not happy at the sirs respect these women were showing him. Didn't they realise how powerful he was?

"Um, I believe this position is known as sitting." Relied Q in a bored tone. Only to receive a slap to the side of the face reopening the cut above her eye.

Jumping to her feet to defend her friend Casey found herself tackled to the ground by a familiar blonde. "Ella?"

"Oh yeah, that's the old friend I was talking about." Mumbled Q.

"Hello Cassandra. Long time no see." Said the blonde as she stood and walked to stand next to Edwards.

Looking between the two Alex was wondering who this woman was and why Casey looked like she had seen a ghost. "Will somebody please tell us what's going on? Casey? Kim?"

It was Abbie who replied giving Casey chance to recover from her shock. "Edwards was my host in Italy. I'm guessing he is here for the same thing we are."

"Your quiet right Abigail. However, we don't want you handing it over to the church so we thought we would come and collect it directly from the source."  
"We don't have it." Replied Liv.

"Not yet Detective but I'm sure your friends will figure it out and then we can all go on with our lives. We when I say we, I'm afraid that doesn't include you and your friends."

"Your going to kill us?" Asked Serena in a frightened voice.

"No, but accidents do happen." Replied Edwards in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Oh god." Said Serena starting to panic.

Pulling the blonde in for a hug Liv glared at Kim. "What's your role in this?"

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere why my brother is in trouble. They get the map and I get Josh." Replied Kim.

"How did you know where we were?" Asked Casey finally over her shock but dreading having to explain Ella to Alex.

"We have our ways. After all the Templars are famed worriers." Replied Edwards.

"Let me guess, you had Kim plant a tracker on one of us?" Asked Abbie.

"It was so easy." Laughed Kim. "Serena has always been a hugger."

"Screw you Greyleck." Snapped Serena.

"Let's not waste anymore time on recriminations. The map is located in the next chamber, Miss Brown and Miss Novak you will accompany me the rest will wait here." Said Edwards pointing a gun at the group.

Leaning back into Abbie's embrace Q could feel the tension radiating through her wife. "Firstly it's Dr Brown and secondly we stay together. We are a team so either shoot us now or except the fact where we go they go." Indicating the rest of her group.

Looking at the stubborn expression on their faces he knew he had no choice but to relent. "Fine, first sign of any trickery and I shoot staring with the frightened blonde."

Standing they followed Edwards into the next chamber looking down at the floor Casey could see why he needed them, the floor was made up of individual stones and looked like a chess board. Each stone had writing on it in various languages to get to the map they would need to solve the clues and make sure to only step on the right stone. One wrong move and they would trigger a trap which could prove fatal.

"After you Miss Novak." Said Edwards.

Looking at Q she could see the wheels turning and when she saw her give a smirk she knew they had come to the same conclusion. "Trust me?" Asked Casey looking at each of her team in turn seeing then each nod she took a breath and stepped onto the first stone. This was going to be challenging.


	18. Chapter 18

Taking a step Casey looked down at the text, she tried to ignore the stares of the both the blonde standing to the side and the one holding her hand, she wasn't looking forward to explaining Ella to Alex. Pushing thoughts of the up-coming conversation out of her mind she refocused on the problem at hand. She knew if they could make it across to the map without springing a trap there was a chance they could get out of this mess without anyone getting hurt.

Feeling Q step next to her she gave her friend a sideways glance, Q hadn't sleep nor had she eaten properly since they had arrived in the tunnels. "You doing okay?"

"I've had better days." Replied Q as she gave Casey a reassuring smile. "I'm okay Case, promise. This clue what do you think?"

Looking down Casey read the line out loud, "'Step forward in safety the number of soldiers on a horse' I'm assuming that's the number of knights per horse so one?."

"Two." Corrected Q. "The Poor fellow-solders of Christ, is another name the Templars are known by. They were so poor their were forced to share horses, meaning two knights per horse."

Looking at the other four Casey asked, "Everybody okay with two steps?"

"We trust you." Replied Alex.

Seeing the others nod in agreement, Casey gave a smile and added. "Okay, step exactly where we step and take it slow."

"Hurry up! We don't have all day." Called Edwards as he checked his watch.

Frowning at Edwards preoccupation with time Casey gave Q a 'we need to talk about that look' and took two steps forward onto the next stone which gave a small wobble but remained in place. Releasing the breath she had been holding they looked at the second stone bearing an inscription, rather than text this one had what looked like a mathematical pattern on it with an arrow pointing left. '1-1-2-3-5- -13'

"It's the Fibonacci sequence." Said Casey as she studied the numbers.

"What does it mean?" Asked Alex.

"We work out the missing number and go that many steps to the left." Replied Casey as she started working out the pattern. "Eight steps left. All agreed?" Seeing them nod Casey led the way to the left. Arriving at the designated stone she turned to Q, "Your up Rockstar I can't even read that."

"How about you hurry up." Called Ella. "If you need some incentive just think about our weekend in London."

"Bite me." Replied Casey not even bothering to turn and face the blonde.

Hiding her laugh in a cough Q studied the stone in front of them, recognising the text as Hebrew, 'נקודות של צלב הטמפלרים. צפון.' Translating said, "Points of the Templar cross. North."

"You never stop amazing me." Said Abbie smiling at her wife.

"Is that why you went with Miss Personality over here?" Asked Ella attempting to get a rise from one of the group.

"Screw you." Called Abbie Turing to glare at the blonde she had never liked.

"Really. I suppose being faithful was never a strong point for you or Casey. Tell me, Alex is it?  
Has she proposed yet?"

"Ella shut up!" Snapped Casey. As Alex looked between them with wide eyes.

"I take that as a yes." Smirking she went on. "Wonder if you will actually turn up at this wedding or if you will leave Alex waiting like you left me?"

"Will you shut up!" Snapped Casey watching as Alex went pale and began fidgeting with her engagement ring. Squeezing the blondes hand she whispered, "Alex?"

Giving Casey a tight smile she slipped her hand from Casey's, "Later." Turning her attention to Q she asked. "Where now?"

There are eight points on the cross, so eight steps forwards if everyone is in agreement." Seeing everyone nod. Q stepped forward eight steps and waited for the others to join her, once everyone was in place she gave Casey a reassuring wink she whispered, "Focus, we're almost there and once we are out of here you can explain and everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Replied Casey before turning her attention to what she hoped was the last stone, looking down at it she frowned when she saw it was blank. "Did we miss something?"

"I don't think so." Replied Q as she leaned down and to study the stone, feeling a tap on the shoulder she looked into the worried eyes of Serena who pointed upwards.

"There's some writing on the ceiling."

"Nice job Blondie." Winked Q as she looked upwards, grinning at their luck, there was no way Edwards and his group could see the text from where they were and it gave them not only the way to get the map but a way out without needing to go back towards Edwards group.

Casey was looking up at the text as well and knew she and Q had the same thought leaning against her friend she whispered, "This is going to be fun."

"What does it say?" Called Edwards frustrated that he couldn't see the text.

"Follow the stars home." Replied Q leaving out the second line of text which read, 'Take a step back to go back to the start.'

"There are stars carved into the stones." Added Casey knowing Q was working out the second line.

"Well get on with it then." Snapped Ella.

Walking forwards they reached the last stone and Casey reached out and picked up the codex tube that she hoped held the map. Looking at Q she whispered, "Think this is the map?"

"Has to be." Replied Q thankful Liv and Abbie realised they needed a private conversation and had subtly shielded them from Edwards. "Let me take a look?"

Handing the tube to Q she watched as the Brit read the clue, 'Omne Datum Optimum' "Got it I think. Should I open it?"

"Not yet, it will protect the map or whatever is in there until we are somewhere safe." Replied Casey slipping the tube into her backpack.

"Okay, we need to get out of here now, you ready for this." Asked Q. Seeing Casey nod she turned to Abbie, "Remember Ciro." Seeing Abbie nod she turned back to Casey and gave a small nod.

"Take my hand and don't let go no matter what." Instructed Casey holding her hand out to Alex, as Q took Serena's hand and Abbie gripped Liv's hand. Giving Q a subtle nod Casey stepped to the right as the ground shifted beneath them she tightened her grip on Alex's hand. Before Edwards and his cohort had time to react the six woman had disappeared falling into the water beneath the floor.

As she fell Alex was glad of the grip Casey had on her hand, as the icy water closed over her she panicked for a second until she felt Casey tug her towards the surface, taking a much needed gasp of air she looked around and saw Abbie and Liv already in the shore and Q and a disgruntled looking Serena treading water near them.

Reaching the shore Alex gave Casey an icy glare. "What the hell was that?"

"That was a brilliant escape plan." Replied Q chuckling and emptying the water from her boots for the second time that day.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Snapped Liv as she slumped next to Alex undoing her own boots.

"Calm down Detective." Replied Casey. "We couldn't tell you what we planned incase you accidentally gave the game away or panicked about the drop it had to be seamless. Now we have the map and if I'm right we can get out by following the water and hopefully track down the contents of the map before Edwards makes his way out of the tunnels."

"Won't they just track me again?" Asked Serena in a worried voice.

"No, now I know it's there I can deactivate it once we get out of here or even misdirect the signal and lead them on a wild goose chase." Replied Abbie with an evil grin as she started pulling dry clothing from her bag.

"How did they find us in the first place?" Asked Alex with a frown. "I thought there wasn't a signal down here?"

It was Abbie who replied, "There isn't I'm guessing Kim planted a tracker in your jacket when she hugged you goodbye. Which led them to the tunnels and they ended up in the same chamber Q 'dropped' into when she took an unscheduled swim." Laughing when her wife flipped her off.

"So once you disable the tracker we should be okay?" Asked Liv.

This time it was Casey who replied. "We will be fine, we should all get changed in to dry clothing and have a warm drink before we head off. Once we reach the car we will head to a safe house and see if we can decode the map." Added Casey as she started to get changed.

Taking the drink Abbie handed her Alex looked at Casey who was studying the codex that held the map, "Can you open that?"

"With the right word." Replied Casey.

"Do you know it?" Asked Alex hating how polite and forced their conversation seemed.

"Alex, listen me and Ella it wasn't like us. I love you with her it was just sex. We were young and I mean I did love her but not the way I love you." Stopping her rambling Casey took a deep breath. "Just promise you will let me explain when we are out of here. I love you Alex and I never any to lose you."

"Did you really leave her at the alter?" Asked Alex.

"Kind of but not really." Replied Casey. "It's complicated and we don't have the time to go into it here, please I promise to explain everything to you."

"Okay. So you think you can open the box thing?" Asked Alex addressing Q.

Seeing the hurt look in Casey's eyes Q sighed and gave a small smile, "Of course. Haven't you noticed we're kind of smart."

Finishing their drinks they stood up and started walking along the narrow ledge just above the water, there was only room to walk single file. Casey was in the lead followed by Liv and Serena with Abbie and Alex coming next and Q at the back. They walked in silence the only sounds was their breathing and the dripping of the water.

After forty minutes they could feel a breeze blowing towards them smiling at the smell of fresh air after almost twenty six hours underground. Speeding up as they neared the exit as the first signs of morning sunlight filtered towards them Casey stopped and addressed them, "You might want to put on your sunglasses. It will help your eyes adjust when we get outside."

As each if the women put their shades on they continued to walk forwards until they reached a small gap in the wall, using brute force Abbie and Casey moved enough rocks so they could climb through and into the sunlight. Taking a moment each woman filled their lungs with fresh air and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on their face.

After a moment they headed for the car as Q slipped behind the wheel she turned to Casey who was in the passenger seat, "Where to?"

"Somewhere we can eat, sleep and study the map without being found. How's killing the tracker going Abb's?"

"All done, anyone watching the signal would think we were heading towards Paris. That being said I can always change it if we actually need to head to Paris." Replied Abbie.

"Okay, I know a local place we can hide out." Replied Casey. "Q why don't you pull over and I'll drive and that way you can get some sleep?"

Nodding Q pulled over and let Casey take the wheel, "You want me to navigate?" Offered Alex.

"Please, that way we can talk." Replied Casey. Once Alex was settled in the passenger seat and the others were sleeping Casey took a deep breath, "Promise you will listen before you talk?"

"Casey, was it until we have stopped and have both had some sleep. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"Okay, were should be there in half an hour." Replied Casey as she felt Alex intwined their hands.

"You guys were amazing down there." Said Alex.

"Thank you. So were you guys." Replied Casey lifting Alex's hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. The two lapsed into a tired silence as Casey continued to drive until they reached what looked like a campsite.

"Please tell me we're not camping?" Asked Alex.

"Not quite. They have cabins and as we can pay cash and they don't require passports we will be extremely hard to find." Replied Casey as she parked and took her wallet out of her bag. "I won't be a minute."

As Alex waited for Casey to return she saw Abbie sit up and stretch, "Great camping. I hate camping but for some crazy reason Casey and Q love it. Please tell me we are at least getting a cabin?"

Laughing at the Texan Alex replied, "That was Casey's plan. Abbie, was what she said true?" There was no need to say who 'she' was.

"Alex, it's complicated and not my story to tell. I do know this though, Casey loves you in a way I have never seen her love anyone. Give her a chance to explain before you judge her."

Getting back in the car Casey filled in the others on the plan and drove to the secluded cabin she had rented for the next two nights. Once everyone was inside they all headed straight for bed too tired to do anything else. Whilst Alex took a shower Casey doubled checked all the doors were locked and once Alex was out of the shower she stepped in and took a quick shower before climbing into bed behind a dozing Alex.

Pulling the blonde close she whispered, "I love you." before quickly falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N. Italics mean flashbacks. **

Waking up Casey took a few minutes to watch Alex as she slept, she loved the way the blonde would mould her body around her as she slept and the peaceful look on her face. Gently disentangling herself from Alex's embrace and padded to the shower, as the lukewarm water cascaded over her she let her mind drift back to the promise she made Alex's parents when she asked for their blessing to marry Alex,

_Taking a deep breath Casey knocked on the front door of the Cabot's house she could feel her heart racing and sweat trickling down her back. Part of her hoped their would be nobody home and she could put this off until anther day, but she wanted to make Alex her wife and she knew it would mean a lot to Alex if she asked her father's permission first. She was pulled from her musings by the door opening._

_Opening the door Caroline Cabot smiled at her daughters girlfriend. It wasn't unusual for her and Alex to visit, in fact Alex had visited more since being with Casey than she did when she was single, it was as if work was no longer her soul focus. "Casey, how lovely to see you. Are you alone? Or is Alexandra hiding somewhere?"_

_Forcing a smile to her face Casey nodded, "It's just me today, I was hoping to speak to you and Alexander alone if you have the time?"_

_Caroline's smile turned to a worried frown as she took in Casey's nervousness, "Of course come in, is every think okay?"_

_Stepping inside Casey felt as if hr heart was going to beat out of her chest. "Everything is fine. Better than fine actually." Reassured Casey as the walked towards the lounge where Alexander was reading the paper._

_Looking up as his wife and Casey walked in he set the paper aside and stood the greet the nervous looking redhead. "Casey, how lovely to see you. Sit down, to what do we owe the pleasure?"_

_Taking a seat Casey wiped her hands on her jeans and took a few deep breaths, "I was...I um. Could I maybe get a glass of water please?" Asked Casey needing to get some moisture back into her mouth._

_Standing Caroline gave her husband a worried look as she went to get Casey a glass of water. "Casey, is Alex okay? There's nothing wrong is there?" Asked Alexander leaning forward in his seat._

_Taking the glass of water Caroline handed her Casey took a grateful drink half emptying the glass before she spoke. "Alex is fine, she is at a conference this week. She thinks I'm away in a case so if she calls you could you keep this visit a secret?"_

_"Why are you lying to her?" Asked Alexander in a harsh tone until he saw the smile on his wife's face and things began to click into place._

_"It's for a good reason I promise. She is due back tomorrow, I want to..." Faltered Casey. Taking a deep breath she started again. " I want to ask Alex to be my wife and I would like your blessing to do so. I know it might seem quick but I love Alex and know I want to spend the rest of my life with her."_

_Looking at his wife Alexander gave her a subtle wink he leaned forwards, "It is rather quick, why the rush?"_

_"After what happened with Mills and Alex being kidnapped there was a minute I had to consider my life with out her and I hated it. Alex is the first thing I think about in the mornings and the last thing I think about at night. I look at my parents marriage, at yours and even at Abbie and Q and I want that, I want to spend my life making Alex smile and share the good and the bad times with her. I want to have children with her and to grow old with Alex at my side watching them grow up and have a family of their own."_

_"Alexandra deserves someone who can provide for her especially if you intend to have a family, can you support them financially and emotionally? What about the times you are away on a case and the dangers involved?" Asked Alexander in the same tone Alex used when she wanted answers._

_"I love my job and we take every precaution when we are away in a case, it's mostly hours in archives or sorting through dusty boxes stuffed in the back of museums that have long since been forgotten about. As for my finance's they are in good shape, I would be happy to show you a statement. I might not have the pedigree of a Cabot but I hold my own I have never relied on Alex for money nor would I ever. As for being away that is unavoidable at times but as a company we have decided to cut back on that especially now Q and Abbie want to start a family. I'm fine being a teacher and writing books taking local cases. If a case comes up that requires travel we will split it so we don't all have to be away." Replied Casey starting to get angry they didn't consider her good enough for Alex._

_Caroline would see the tension radiating from the young woman. "Casey, we know you love Alex and would never hurt her in any way, but you must understand she is our only daughter and we want to make sure whomever she marries is good enough for her."_

_Giving a tight smile Casey replied, "I understand and I love Alex with everything I have she is the most important thing in my life and I promise she always will be. We might have tough times but that's what marriage is all about. I will never hurt her, abandon her or put myself before her."_

_"Then you have my blessing" replied Caroline, looking at her husband she could see he agreed. "Both our blessings."_

_"Thank you." Replied Casey. They had spent an hour discussing how she was going to propose before Casey left to start putting her plan together._

Casey was so lost in her thoughts she jumped when she felt a set of arms slide around her waist, "Abbie, what if Alex wakes up?" Joked Casey, jumping when she felt Alex nip her shoulder with her teeth. Turning she smiled at the sight of the blonde and pulled her close for a gentle kiss. "Morning beautiful, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Morning Case, no I woke up alone and missed you. What were you thinking so hard about?" Asked Alex resting her head on Casey shoulder.

"Nothing important. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I was so tired I think I could have slept standing up." Laughed Alex.

"Me two. I'm all done, I'll let you get showered and then we should talk." Replied Casey with a tense smile.

"You could stay?" Suggested Alex worried Casey was pulling away again.

Realising what Alex was thinking Casey pulled her in for another kiss, "I'm not pulling away Alex I promise, I just need to get my thoughts in order before we talk."

"Okay, I won't be long. How about you make some coffee? I think Abbie and Q are back from the shops now. Poor Abbie was not impressed Q dragged her grocery shopping this morning."

Grinning Casey could imagine Abbie's protests and would be willing to bet they weren't polite. "I bet. I'll make coffee and meet you in the other room. Everyone should hear this and then we can start working out the map."

Twenty minutes later the six women were in the lounge, "Casey, this is between you and Alex, we can leave?" Offered Liv.

"No, I want you to hear the story all I ask is you don't judge me until I have finished." Replied Casey taking a sip of her coffee. "I met Ella, whilst at college she was studying Ancient Greek Art and we shared a palaeography class and got talking. One day went for a coffee and things developed from friendship into something more. I fell for her hard and fast." Giving a small chuckle she went on, "Although Abbie and my parents hated her."

"First class moron." Supplied Abbie.

"Anyway, after we had dated for about six weeks we had our first real fight and she...she slapped me across the face hard enough to split my lip. She apologised and begged me for another chance and I being a fool said yes and she behaved for a while."

"You didn't convince her to leave her?" Asked Alex looking at Abbie.

"Trust me I tried more than once, but you know Casey she's stubborn and Ella was.. Is very convincing." Replied the Texan.

"I thought I loved her, so things went back to normal for a while she treated me like a princess, I know it might seem strange now but at the time I wasn't very confident I had always been teased for my red hair and freckles. So the attention Ella lavished on me made me feel good about myself. We had been together about six months when she accused me of sleeping with Abbie and demanded I cut all ties with her, when I refused she became violent again this time it was a black eye and some bruised ribs."

"Oh my god, I'll kill her." Said Alex taking Casey hand in her own and giving it a reassuring smile.

Giving Alex a grateful smile Casey started to speak again. "Anyway I ended things but she was persistent and promised she would change and asked me to marry her. I said yes. I was such an idiot. Once we were engaged the slaps and spiteful behaviour got worse, I stopped hanging out with Abbie and only spent time with Ella I even drifted apart from me parents. Anyway to cut a long story short this one day about a week before the wedding we had another fight and she hit me again it was the worst she had ever been...and I hit her back and ran out of the room and never looked back. That was the last time we spoke until we bumped into each other a few years back."

"You hit her?" Asked Liv disbelief in her voice.

"Yes." Replied Casey looking down at the floor.

"You hit Q in London." Added Liv.

"Yes." Replied Casey still not looking up.

"How long until you hit Alex?" Asked Liv.

"I would never..." Started Casey only to be interrupted by Abbie.

"Hang on Benson, your out of line."

"Oh really? Because, I've heard the 'I just snapped' defence a thousand times. I won't let my friend get hurt."

"Did you not hear what Casey said?"

"Abbie, it's fine." Whispered Casey. "Like I said we bumped into each other a few years ago and there was some ill feeling, especially when she slept with Q."

"WHAT?" Yelled Serena.

"That's what you're focusing on?" Laughed Q. "I didn't know who she was at the time and me and Abbie weren't together." Explained Q. "It was a drunken one night stand."

"So now she wants revenge?" Asked Liv.

"I have no idea what she wants." Admitted Casey worried that Alex had yet to say anything. "I would never hurt Alex, when I hit Q I thought I was defending Alex I would fight an entire army for Alex. Liv you have to believe me I thought she was going to kill me."

"I do believe you." Replied Liv seeing the honesty in Casey's eyes.

"Alex?" Asked Casey with fear in her voice.

"I believe you Casey, I'm just angry she hurt you." Replied the blonde causing Casey to smile and pull her close. "I love you Casey and I have never been afraid of you."

"I love you too Alex and I would never hurt you." Replied Casey sincerity blazing in her green eyes.

"I know. Now let's solve this map and get home we have a wedding to plan." Replied Alex.

Nodding Casey turned to Q, "Have you opened the map yet?"

"No, I was waiting for everyone to be awake, the way I see it we have three choices. One we could just give the church the map and walk away. Two we give the map to the Templars and face what ever the church throws at us. Or three we go after what ever the map shows and hope it allows us to buy our way out of trouble."

"So we put it to a vote?" Asked Alex.

"There is a fourth option." Interjected Abbie, "But Q didn't think it's even worth considering."

"What is it?" Asked Liv.

"Abbie." Warned Q.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but it's worth considering. This is my mess and I should be the one to fix it." Taking a breath she addressed Casey knowing one look in Q's direction and she would lose her nerve."We copy the map and you guys go after it. Whilst I take the real thing to Edwards the delay should give you time to find whatever is at the end of it and we still have four days before the churches deadline." Explained Abbie.

There was silence as they considered each option, Q was the first to speak, "I say we go after what the map shows together." Standing she sent a glare at Abbie before adding, "No one is running off alone."

"Emily..." Started Abbie.

"No you don't get to Emily me, there is nothing you can say that will convince me that is the best idea. I need some air."

Watching as Q walked out silence descended on the room again, looking around the room Casey took charge. "We're all tired. I say we take an hour and think about things and meet back for lunch and put it to a vote."

Seeing everyone nod they went their separate ways. Abbie went after her wife, Casey and Alex headed back into their room and Liv and Serena stayed in the lounge. They all hoped that when they gathered in an hour they could come together and solve the case as a team.


	20. Chapter 20

An hour later all six women were seated around the table a heavy silence between them, looking at the tension on Q's face, the worry on Alex's and the worried expression on Serena's face. Casey was the first to break the silence, "So we have all had time to think, what does every one think? Q you want to go first?"

"I say we look at the map before we make any decisions. We don't even know what it is, what we're looking for or if there is even anything in the tube. There's no point arguing over something that might not even exist." Replied the Brit her tone tense.

"Okay, let's start there." Replied Casey standing up and getting the codex from her rucksack where it had sat since their arrival.

Coming back she sat it on the table and handed Q a pair of white gloves as she pulled on a pair herself, "You said you had an idea what the word is?" Asked Casey as she watched Q examine the tube.

"Word?" Asked Liv.

It was Casey who explained whilst Q pulled out a note pad and pen whilst she continued to turn the tube over in her hands. "As Q said these devices are known as codex's. They were used to store mainly documents written on papyrus wrapped around a vial of vinegar or something equally as acidic and can only be opened by putting the correct word in. If you try to force it open then whatever is inside might be destroyed."

"But you can open it?" Asked Serena looking at Q who had sat the tube down on the table and was scribbling in her note-book.

Looking up she asked, "Doubting me?" With a smile.

"Never, especially after you're actions in the tunnels, when did you get to know me so well?" Replied Serena.

"Ah, you figured that out huh?" Replied Q with a small smile.

"Doubting me?" Replied Serena with a smile and a wink.

Grinning Q said, "Okay, so the clue reads, 'Omne Datum Optimum'."

"It's Latin for, every perfect gift." Translated Casey, earning a kiss firm Alex who loved it when Casey was all geeky smart.

"Casey is correct, Omne Datum Optimum, refers to the Papal Bull issued by Pope Innocent II in 1139. The Bull, initially endorsed the Order of the Knights Templar, it also officially approved the Templar Rule for the first time, papal protection given and it also gave all spoils from Muslim conquest to the Order, and made them exempt from tithes and taxes. We just have to work out which five letter word is the key." Said Q.

"Do you have any ideas?" Asked Alex.

"Sit back and watch a mind meld of the CNB geeks." Replied Abbie with a grin causing Alex to laugh and Serena to frown.

"A what?" Asked the blonde.

"You know like in Star Trek?" Replied Alex.

"You're a Trekie?" Asked Casey with a wide grin. "I knew I loved you for a reason."

"Anyway, to answer your question Alex, we have this. It might take a while." Replied Q, before turning to Abbie, "Why don't you make some tea?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Abbie pressed a quick kiss to Q's lips, "Anything for you my Queen."

"I'll have coffee, without the kiss." Laughed Casey, causing Abbie to flip her off as she made her way into the kitchen.

As Alex watched Casey and Q shared ideas and was once again struck by the depth of their knowledge and who well they could read each other smiling as Abbie passed her a cup of coffee, whispering "They are amazing, how do they know so much?"

"That they are. I'm sure if it was law you and Serena could do that." Replied Abbie as she sat back down.

After twenty minutes Casey was getting frustrated slamming the tube down on the table, causing the others to wince at the sloshing sound. "Maybe we're wrong."

"Casey, take a breath and drink your coffee. You'll get there. " Soothed Alex.

"Try James." Said Q looking up at Casey who frowned and put her coffee down. As she started moving the letters into the correct order she knew better than to question Q.

"The quote, Omne Datum Optimum, is from the Epistle of James." Explained the Brit as they heard the satisfying click showing they had put in the correct word.

Grinning at Q, Casey carefully lifted the lid off and tipped the tube up causing the vial of vinegar to slide out into her hand, wrapped around a piece of thin parchment. "Now we're talking." Spreading the parchment out on the table Casey looked down at it and grinned.

As Alex looked down at the lines and text and then Casey's grin she was convinced Casey was either a total nerd or totally crazy. "You understand that?"

Looking at the blonde Casey winked, "You don't?"

"Haha, we can't all be nerds." Teased Alex with a smile.

Pecking her fiancée on the lips Casey turned her attention to Q who was studying the map."What do you see fellow nerd?"

"You know the definition of nerd is, either a foolish, inept, or unattractive person. Or a person who is single-minded or accomplished in scientific or technical pursuits but is felt to be socially inept. Is that how you see me?" Asked Q.

"Um..." Replied Casey.

"Personally I think Geek is more fitting." Replied Abbie. "Which means, a knowledgeable and obsessive enthusiast."

"Obsessive?" Asked Q with a raised eyebrow.

"Um..." Replied Abbie.

"So the map?" Asked Alex as she looked between Q, Abbie and Casey.

"The map." Replied Casey as she started laughing soon joined by Q and Abbie as the other three women looked on in confusion. "Sorry." Gasped Casey trying to catch her breath only to dissolve into a fit of laughter again.

"Don't mind us." Said Abbie holding her stomach that hurt from laughing. "We have this conversation at least once a week."

"Bonkers! You're all mad." Laughed Serena.

"I'll let you into a secret, all the best people are." Parroted Q and Alex in perfect unison, causing more laughter. After a few minutes if teasing and much-needed laughter they turned their attention back to the paper in front of them.

"Okay, so it's defiantly a map." Said Casey. "Q, can you read this?" Asked Casey pointing to a line of text in Latin that she couldn't quiet make out.

"Just about, it reads, 'Find the shrine of the Saint of the soldiers, it the place Urban II launched the Holy War.'. Which if memory serves is St. Adrian and Clermont was where Urban II preached the First Crusade in 1095."

"That narrows it down, unless you know where it is then all we can do now is head to Clermont and go from there, because these clues will only make sense when you look at the topography and landmarks." Said Casey.

"I've only been once when researching a paper on the Crusades, I know a visited a few churches, I don't remember finding the shrine of St Adrian though, granted I wasn't looking for it but still it's the sort of thing I would notice." Replied Q chewing her lip, hating that she didn't have the answer they so desperately needed to solve the case and keep everyone safe.

As if she could read her friends thoughts Casey playfully bumped her shoulder against Q's. "It's okay not to have all the answers all the time."

Smiling at the redhead she replied, "I know, I just feel like this is something we should know." Glancing at her wife she added, "We need to decide what to do next." In a tense voice.

"What are our options?" Asked Alex.

It was Casey who replied "As Q and Abbie said earlier we have four options, first we could just give the church the map and walk away, deal with the consequences of the Templars. Secondly, we give the map to the Templars and face what ever the church throws at us. Thirdly we go after what ever the map shows and hope it allows us to buy our way out of trouble with both the church and the Templars. Lastly, there is Abbie's idea." She didn't need to elaborate on Abbie's idea.

Nodding Alex looked at Casey and asked, "What do you think?"

Taking her time to gently place the map in the tube Casey took a deep breath before answering, "I think Abbie's idea has some merit to it."

"Casey, you can't be serious. They will kill her!" Shouted Q

"It's the best plan we have, it will buy us some time." Replied Casey.

"She's right Em.." Interjected Abbie.

"No! You can't expect me to agree to send my wife off alone to face the people who already kidnapped her once, have your psychotic ex-girlfriend as a team member and who we then double crossed and out smarted in the tunnels. You wouldn't send Alex and there is no way I'm letting Abbie go."

"She's right Casey." Said Alex placing her hand on Casey's arm. "We stay together, we've come this far as a team and we will finish this as a team."

"Alex, I'm the reason we're in this mess. I have to fix it and this is the best way." Argued Abbie.

Looking at Abbie, the blonde took a breath and said, "Abbie, I get it you screwed up that doesn't mean you should pay with your life or that we are going to abandon you. Casey screwed up in England when she hit Q we didn't walk away from her, I screwed up bringing Phillip back into your lives you didn't leave me. Liv screwed up in New York when she shot Q but we didn't turn our backs then. We have all made mistakes but only by staying together can we fix this mess." Taking a deep breath she went on. "You think I have any wish to go back into dangerous tunnels or watch Casey or any of us risk our lives again but we are a team. A family isn't that what you always tell Q?"

"Alex..." Started Abbie.

"No Alex is right." Interrupted Serena. "Abbie, I love everyone around this table and I know we haven't been friends as long as you guys but there is NO WAY I'm ever going to agree to you putting your life on the line in the hope that it might buy us some time."

"But..."

"No buts Abigail. Myself and Serena are top-notch attorneys so arguing with us won't do you any good." Giving Abbie a grin she added, "And I dread to think what Q could do to you if you push this."

Smiling at Alex the Texan gave a nod. "Okay, so that's two for and three against. Liv?"

"I'm with the blondes on this one Tex." replied Liv without hesitation.

"What if Abbie doesn't go alone?" Asked Casey.

"I thought we settled this?" Replied Q in a tired voice.

"It's just an idea, hear me out before you shut me down. What if I go with her and we make a deal?"

"Did you hit your head? Then you both get hurt or killed what good does that do?" Yelled Q standing up and pacing.

"I'm trying to keep us all safe and find a way out of this fucking mess." Yelled Casey.

"Let me make it easy for you if you send my wife off on a suicide mission then we're done."

"Again? You threaten that at least once a case! What you think your irreplaceable?" Yelled Casey.

Before Q could reply Alex stood between them, "Enough both of you. Casey she is protecting Abbie the way you would protect me, you can't be angry with her for that. Q she's just trying to do what she thinks is best. You both need to calm down."

"Q, I'm sorry. Your right we stay together." Replied Casey.

"I'm sorry to. Let's have something to eat and head towards Clermont." Replied Q. "Abb's can you get driving directions?"

"Of course, laptop is in our room. Come keep me company?" Asked Abbie knowing she needed to reassure and settle her wife before they headed into what ever came next in this mess.


	21. Chapter 21

Walking into the room they were using Abbie grabbed her wife and pushed her up against the door, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. Once air become a necessity Abbie broke the kiss, "Emily, you need to..."

"Don't tell me what do to Abbie." Replied Q pushing Abbie away.

"Why, why are you so argumentative? It's not like you." Asked Abbie as she watched her wife pace she could feel the tension radiating from Emily as she paced and knew the only way to settle her was to get everything out in the open and then she would be able to focus.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Q halting her pacing and faced Abbie. "Let me see, you cheated on me, then I was ambushed by Serena and Casey in London and told you were missing, we could be arrested for braking into a museum, I was almost killed; oh let's not forget the woman you were screwing behind my back is intent on delivering us to the same damn people who kidnapped you." By the time she had finished she was yelling and breathing heavily, in the back of her mind was the knowledge that Casey and the others could hear everything she had said...yelled to be more accurate.

"Feel better?" Asked Abbie in a quiet voice from her perch on the edge of their bed.

"No...yes...I don't know. It's all such a mess." Replied Q as she slumped down the wall resting her head on her knees allowing her tears to fall.

Getting up Abbie walked over and sat next to her wife and pulled the sobbing woman against her, "What can I do Em? Please tell me?"

"I don't know Abbie. I don't know." Whispered Q.

"Can..can we fix us?" Asked Abbie, fear in her voice.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."replied Q in a soft voice.

"Emily...I..." Started Abbie only to be cut off my her wife's mouth on hers.

Braking the kiss Q replied, "I love you Abigail, more than anything and I want to fix it...fix us but its going to take time."

"Okay, how about we focus on the case at hand and then once this is over we can fix us." Relied Abbie with a small smile.

"I promise." Replied Q standing and pulling Abbie up with her she pulled the taller woman in for a tight hug. "I love you Abigail."

Forcing a smile Abbie replied, "I love you to and don't call me Abigail. Now I'll find a route why don't you go help Casey and the others."

"I can help you." Offered Q not wanting to leave Abbie whilst she looked so sad, she could see through the forced smile.

"I'm good." Replied Abbie as she turned to pick up one of her laptops.

"No you're not, Abbie we are going to fix this. One day we are going to have the family we always dreamed of. I love you as much today as I did on our wedding day. You hurt me and I hurt you so it's going to take time, shouting and lots of angry sex." Grinning at the look on Abbie's face she went on, "Let's fix this mess and then fix ours."

"Promise?" Whispered Abbie.

"Promise." Replied Q as she pressed a soft kiss to Abbie's lips.

"Go help Case, I won't be long the sooner we have this case finished the sooner we can fix us." Replied Abbie with a genuine smile.

"Okay, if your sure?" Asked Q tilting her head to the side.

"If you stay, that angry sex you mentioned will be starting sooner than planned and I don't think we want an audience for that." Grinned Abbie walking Q backwards until her back hit the closed-door.

Swallowing several times it took Q a moment to form a reply, "You are quiet correct, when your screaming my name..." She was cut off my a pair of lips crashing onto hers as Abbie's hands began to trail under her shirt she broke the kiss. "Later."

"Later." Panted Abbie. "Go, before I change my mind."

Pecking her wife gently on the lips Q slipped out of their room and headed towards the kitchen where she could hear the others still gathered, taking a deep breath she headed over and poured a drink before taking a seat at the table. Her presence had silenced the conversation and four pairs of eyes turned towards her waiting for her to say something. "Oh I'm sorry, would anyone else like a cup?" Asked Q tilting the cup she was holding.

Grinning at her friend Casey could tell Q settled and more like herself. "No, you keep it. Sounds like you could use the calming effects of Camomile."

Blushing Q studied her hands for a second before replying, "You heard that huh?"  
"I should think they heard you back in New York." Teased Liv.

Giving a small smile Q replied, "I...I guess I needed to get it off my chest. I'm sorry...I've been a little of kilter."

"A little?" Asked Casey.

"Okay, a lot." Admitted the Brit. "I'm good now, were good now so let's get this done and then we have a Cabot/Novak wedding to enjoy."

"So it's about a five and half hour drive." Said Abbie walking in, "So if we leave now allowing for traffic and coffee-brakes and should arrived just after eight."

"Okay, let's head out." Replied Casey. Within half an hour they were in the car and with Q driving making good progress. With everyone else asleep or listening to iPods Casey turned to study her friend, "You doing okay? Want me to take over?"

"I'm good once we stop you can take over. Why don't you try to get some rest?" Replied Q with a small smile.

"I'm not sleepy, my brain is going a million miles an hour. What do you think we're looking for?" Asked Casey.

"That's what's bothering me. The Templars and the church aren't going to be interested in small trinkets. It's go big or go home time." Replied Q casting a quick glance at Casey who was chewing her lip. "Spill it?"

"Two cliché's in one speech, your slipping." Grinned Casey before her smile dropped. "This whole thing has been a nightmare. I feel like we're on a knife-edge one wrong move and all the good we have achieved over the last three years is going to go up in smoke."

"Now whose using cliché's?" Smirked Q before sighing. "I know what you mean. The worst thing for me is that Alex, Serena and Liv have been dragged into this and if that videos comes out then they are going to be in trouble by association."

"What do we do?" Asked Casey in a tired voice.

"We don't fail." Replied Q placing her hand on Casey's.

"We don't fail." Replied Casey with a determined smile.

Arriving in Clermont just before eight and checked into a small hotel that allowed them to pay cash, once settled in Casey and Alex's room they pulled out the maps they had brought and started looking for a starting point, in the back of their minds was the knowledge that time was running out.

"Q, run down what you know about St. Adrian? That might help." Said Casey.

"His feast-day is on the 8th of September, he is known as the Patron Saint of plague, epilepsy, arms dealers, butchers, guards, soldiers. According to legend Adrian was a pagan officer at the imperial court of Nicomedia. Impressed by the courage of a group of Christians who were being tortured, he declared himself a Christian and was imprisoned with them and suffered excruciating tortures before he was put to death." Replied Q not looking up from the street directory she was studying.

"Butchers?" Asked Alex with a frown as she started going back through the map she was looking at. "Here, this building is marked as a butchers on each map we have. Isn't that strange?"

Walking over to her fiancée Casey studied the map Alex was looking at pecking the blonde on the lips she turned to address Q, "I think that's worth looking at?"

"Defiantly. How far is it?" Asked the Brit standing and stretching.

"About a forty minute drive." Replied Casey.

"Let's go check it out." Replied Abbie.

"Shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?" Asked Liv.

"The streets will be packed tomorrow with tourists and shop keepers. We dint have to go inside we can just check out the outside, make sure it's the right place." Replied Casey throwing the things they would likely need in to a backpack, before offering, "You can stay here if you want?"

"Nope, let's go." Replied Liv. Arranging to meet at the car in ten minutes they all collected the things they needed and with Q driving it took half an hour to arrive. As they stepped from the car and they all stretched and let their eyes travel over the building in front of them, each hoping this would bring their two weeks of drama to an end.

"We might want to spread out, so we don't draw attention to ourselves." Said Casey. "Alex you go with Abbie." Seeing the confused look on Alex's face she explained, "You speak French and Abbie doesn't, Serena you go with Q and Liv you come with me. Walk past have a subtle look and meet at the bar down the street in half an hour." Seeing everyone nod they went their separate ways.

After walking past the shop front twice Q was convinced there was a symbol above the door but owing to the group of people sitting outside a restaurant opposite she didn't want to risk drawing attention to their search, as she watched a young couple kissing in the doorway of a closed store an idea formed. Moving her hand so it was holding Serena's, she pulled the blonde close and whispered, "I'm going to pull you into the doorway as if we're having a kiss, go with it."

"Why Q, I didn't know you felt that way about me?" Teased Serena with a small laugh.

"It was the wet white t-shirt yesterday that started it." Replied Q pulling Serena into the door way and turning them so anyone looking would see a couple having a smooch, angling her phone in the right direction she held it out as if taking a picture of the two of them and pressed a small kiss to Serena's lips. "Got it, let's head to the bar, I can feel Liv's glare from here."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Grinned the blonde linking their arms and strolling towards the bar where Abbie and Alex were waiting with the drinks already waiting. Greet the others they made small talk until Casey and Liv arrived.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Liv as they approached the table.

"Let me explain, there was a symbol above the door and it was the only way I could get a good look without drawing attention to us." Explained Q speaking quickly, before narrowing her eyes when she saw the grin on Liv's face. "You suck." After a few minutes of teasing they ordered some food and began examining the picture Q had taken on her phone, "That's a Templar Cross and an anvil underneath, the anvil is associated with St. Adrian. It has to be the place." Concluded Q.

"So what do we do?" Asked Alex.

"We eat, then we wait until the street is empty and slip inside and have a look around." Replied Casey helping herself to one of Alex's fries.

"More braking and entering." Replied Abbie in a droll tone. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Waiting three hours until the street was empty, Abbie turned off the alarm and the power and Casey picked the lock. As they crept into the dark room the smell of gone off meat, stale air and dampness assaulted their senses. Shining their light around the room there was a deep silence, "Are we in the wrong place?" Asked Serena.

"No, this is it." Relied Casey walking forward and looking around. "Abbie, Liv keep a look out make sure no one comes this way. Alex you and Serena stay still, Q you and me will take a look around. Keep the lights off unless you absolutely need them." Replied Casey in a firm tone.

"I'll go left you go right, watch your step." Replied Q as the set off in a slow walk going opposite directions around the room. The only sounds in the room were Casey and Q's footsteps and their quiet breaths.

"Emily?" Came Casey's voice.

"Um, yeah." Replied Q confused generally it was only Abbie that called her 'Emily' Casey always called her Q.

"I think I tripped something." Replied Casey in a tense voice. Her admission was met with everyone talking at once.

Giving a loud whistle Q spoke, "Everybody stay still and shut up, we don't want anyone to know we're here. Casey don't move I'm coming over to you." There was silence as Q made her way over to Casey. There was a minute of silence before Q's soft laugh filtered through the silence, "Um Case, you didn't trip anything."

"But something clicked and shifted under my foot." Replied Casey.

"That would be the mouse trap." Smirked Q.

"I hate you." Replied Casey as they resumed their search.

As she turned the corner Casey noticed a notch in the wall so subtle that unless you were looking for it you would miss it even if you studied the wall everyday. "Q what do you make if this?" Asked Casey calling her friend over.

Studying the mark Q trailed her fingers down the wall, pulling a face at the slime that met her touch, "Abbie, Casey help me move this slab." Directed Q. After a few minutes of grunting and in Abbie's case swearing they managed to move the large slab.

Shining her torch down into the darkness Casey saw a set of steps. "Stay here..."

"No chance." Replied Alex with a hard glare at Casey.

"Fine, stay close. I'll go first, then Q, Alex, Serena, Liv and Abbie." Replied Casey, seeing each women nod, she started down the steep steps, slick with moss. "Careful, it's slippery." Warned Casey.

As they crowded into the small cellar there flashlights soon illuminated the small space, "Oh my God." Gasped Alex.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N; There are just a few more chapters left, I'm planning a fourth part that will include weddings, babies and maybe a little drama. **

_"Oh my God." Gasped Alex._

"I'm not sure God had anything to do with this." Replied Abbie as her eyes travelled over the images of Demons and snakes carved into the wall, the light from their flashlights making it look as if they were moving.

"Actually, I think it's meant to resemble the Garden of Eden." Replied Casey, as she stepped forward and began examining the wall, before turning to look at Q, "What do you think?"

"I think we have company." Replied Q.

As they listened to footsteps above them. "Flashlights off and stay quiet." Said Liv slipping into 'cop mode'.

They stood silent, hearts racing for what seemed like hours but in actual fact it was only ten minutes until silence descended once more. Waiting a further ten minutes Casey turned her flashlight back on, "Okay, be as quiet as possible and keep the light to a minimum."

"Casey." Whispered Q, pointing the beam of her flashlight at the floor. "_Quaesitum inveniendum clavigerum tentator._"

"The Tempter holds the key to finding what you seek." Translated Alex. Seeing the look on Casey's face she shrugged, "Lawyers know Latin."

"I love you." Replied Casey, before turning her attention to the wall once again. "The Tempter?"

"Well we have demons, the snake and an apple tree." Replied Serena scanning the wall.

"'_Now the serpent was more crafty than any of the wild animals the Lord God had made.'_" Recited Q as her eyes traveled over the images on the wall.

"It's freaky you can do that." Teased Alex, "So the serpent holds the key?"

It was Casey who replied tracing her fingers over the carving if the serpent, "I'd say so, there's a draft here as if there's fresh-air coming through."

"Maybe it moves." Replied Q walking over to where Casey was standing and tracing her hand along the serpent just as Casey had done. Reaching the head the pressed her fingers into the holes that resembled the eyes and there was an audible click, made louder by the silence in the room.

"Guess we're about to find out." Replied Casey with a small smile, as she pushed against the serpent's head.

"Look." Called Serena pointing at the floor as the stone that had the text carved into it started to move revealing a set of steps.

Shining her flashlight down the steps Casey looked at Q, "This looks promising."

"I agree, I'll go and have a look and see what's down there before we all go down just incase." Offered Q.

"I'm coming with you." Replied Casey. "Abb's you and Liv stay and keep an ear out. Alex you and Serena keep an eye on this if it looks as it's shutting press against the snakes..." Stopping when she saw the look on Q's face.

"Serpent. It's a serpent, honestly." Replied Q a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"Fine serpent." Replied Casey rolling her eyes.

"Okay, be careful." Replied Alex pecking Casey on the lips.

"Hey, how come Casey gets a kiss from a hot blonde and I don't even though I'm going with her and I'm the one who offered to go alone." Asked Q putting on a sad face.

Alex looked at Serena and saw they had the same idea leaning forward they each pressed a kiss to Q's cheeks. "Better?" Asked Alex with a smile at the blushing Brit.

"Much." Replied Q with a wink.

"Hey Liv, we seem to be missing out on all the kissing." Laughed Abbie.

"As much as I like you Tex, you're not my type." Grinned Liv.

"Ouch!" Replied Abbie.

"Right if that's all sorted, shall we get on?" Asked Casey with a smile. "Or does anyone else want a kiss?"

"Well if your offering?" Laughed Q.

Rolling her eyes at her friend Casey flicked on her flashlight and indicated they should get started, "After you and if you do a good job you can have a kiss once we're back."

Stepping down the first steps Q called, "I'll hold you to that Novak."

Rolling her eyes Casey gave Alex a reassuring smile and wink before climbing down after a still laughing Q.

"Watch your step its slippery." Called Q as she reached the bottom of the steps and looked around her.

"Wow, a home makeover wouldn't go amiss down here." Said Casey as she joined Q at the bottom of the steps.

"I don't know it kind if reminds me of Abbie's bedroom when we started dating, all mouldy plates, damp patches and unidentifiable smells." Joked Q.

"I heard that Emily dearest." Cakes Abbie voice. "Just because your OCD and didn't appreciate my homeliness doesn't mean you can pick on me."

"It's okay sweetie you're fully trained now." Replied Q, before looking at Casey who was studying something carved into the wall. "What you got?"

"Another clue,_ 'Ad innocentiam tamen mittunt sextus.'_" Replied Casey.

"'_They sent us to the sixth circle despite our innocence._' Another Dante reference." Translated Q, "Um Case, not to be a worrywart but in Inferno heretics were sent to the sixth circle and forever entombed in fiery tombs until judgement day."

"Then let's make this quick." Replied Casey moving forwards, until they reached what looked like a stone coffin. "Can you make out the text?" Asked Casey shining her tourch at the text carved into the top of the box.

Studying the writing from several angles Q gave a frustrated sigh, "No, maybe we should take a picture and get the hell out of here?"

"We're so close, I'm not wiling to give up that easily." Replied Casey.

"Case, we can come back." Started Q.

"No, we've already had visitors once let's not push our luck." Replied Casey, and she started looking around for any clue as to what they needed to do.

"Casey, come and shine you're light down here." Once the light was on the bottom they could make out another line of text this which was written in Italian, '_Non abbiate paura; il nostro destino. Non può essere preso da noi; è un dono.'_

"_Do not be afraid; our fate cannot be taken from us; it is a gift._" Translated Casey. "What the hell does that mean?"

"No idea, it's from Inferno again." Replied Q.

"Wait, what if it means we have to lift the lid and not be afraid?" Asked Casey.

"Fate loves the fearless." Replied Q as she turned back towards the stairs. "I'll get the crowbars and then we can do some grave robbing."

Coming back a few minutes later she handed Casey one of the crowbars and they took their positions either side of the lid, after a few minutes of nothing the lid finally started to move. Abandoning their crowbars they settled for brute strength to remove it completely.

"Fuck." Grunted Q reaching up and grabbing her shoulder.

"You okay?" Asked Casey panting with the effort of moving the large stone slab in the suffocating tunnel.

"Yeah, my shoulder isn't enjoying this manual labour." Replied Q.

"I can get Abbie or Liv?" Offered Casey as she studied her friend who had become pale.

"No, we're almost there." Replied Q steadying herself she waited for Casey and they finished moving the lid. Coughing as a waft of dust rose up and greeted them.

"You guys okay down there?" Called Alex.

Taking a grateful swig of water Casey replied, "Yeah just a little dusty down here. We're almost done."

"Okay, just yell of you need us." Came Alex's voice again.

"You know you smile every-time you hear Alex's voice?" Smiled Q as she got up from her spot on the floor.

"And you still blush when Abbie whispers in your ear." Replied Casey turning to study her friend. "Your shoulder okay?"

"That's love for you." Replied Q still gripping her shoulder.

"Q? Your shoulder?" Replied Casey not about to let the topic drop.

"Will be fine once we're out of here and I can but some ice on it." Replied Q with a small smile that might have been a grimace if you looked closely.

Not convinced but knowing they didn't have time for a lengthy argument Casey gave a small smile, "Fine, but if it gets any worse I'm sending you back and getting Abbie to come help." Warned Casey.

"Message received loud and clear." Smirked Q as they shined their lights into stone box half afraid of what they would see. "No bones." So that's a win. Smirked Q.

"Always a win when there are no bodies." Agreed Casey reaching in for the wooden chest that was tucked in the corner. "Wow! It's really heavy."

"Let me help." replied Q moving to grip the other end after several attempted they managed to lift it out over the edge of the box.

"You heard that right?" Asked Casey referring to the click that had sounded as they lifted the chest out.

"Oh yeah." Looking at each other they said, "Run." In unison.

Holding an end each they made their way back down the tunnel as quickly as possible as the tunnel filled with smoke. "Help us get this up." Called Casey. Seeing Liv and Abbie at the top of the steps they grabbed Q's end and heaved whilst Q helped Casey racing up the steps the smoke closing in around them they wasted no time in rushing up the other flight of steps and out of the shop. Dropping the chest they were all doubled over gasping in fresh air.

"Let's not linger." Said Casey as smoke started coming through the closed-door.

"I'll get the car." Called Q running in the direction they had parked. In a few seconds she had screeched to a stop in front of them, whilst Alex climbed in the front Casey and Abbie loaded the chest in the boot and scrambled into the car. "Hotel or head straight back to the camp-site?" Asked Q.

"Camp-site let's create some distance." Replied Casey. "You okay to drive for a bit or do you want me to take over?"

"I'm fine, we should ditch the car." Replied Q.

"Why?" Asked Serena.

"In case there is a tracer on it." Replied Liv, with a gentle smile at her girlfriend.

"There's a superstore about a mile or so from here." Replied Q.

"They sell cars?" Asked Serena. Causing the cars other occupants to roll their eyes.

"At least we know she's a natural blonde." Joked Abbie causing the others to laugh.

Pulling into the car-park, "I'll get us a car, Liv why don't you and Alex go grab us some supplies, Casey, Serena and Abbie can guard the car." Suggested Q grabbing the lock picks, gloves and some cash from her bag.

"Any requests?" Asked Alex.

"Red Bull, pain killers and white chocolate for me please." Smiled Q.

Smiling at the Brit, Alex nodded and excepted the cash Casey handed her before taking requests from the others and heading into the store.

Twenty minutes later they were in the car Q had...acquired and enjoying the supplies Alex and Liv had collected. Casey was driving and Q was navigating after twenty minutes of silence Q suggested, "We could head to our flat. It's only half an hour from here?"

"Won't they find us?" Asked Alex.

"No, it's not in our name so it can't be traced to us." Replied Abbie.

"How so?" Asked Alex.

"We registered it under a corporation name." Replied Casey changing lanes and heading in the direction Q suggested.

"How very James Bond." Teased Liv.

"You have no idea." Replied Q with a wink."It was actually a gift from a client when we started out and we registered it that way just incase the business failed."

Forty minutes later they arrived looking around Alex was impressed if you didn't know it was here you would walk straight passed it making it he perfect hiding place. Walking in they got settled in the lounge the heating quickly taking care of the early morning chill.

"There's a fully stocked kitchen if anyone's hungry." Offered Q braking the silence that had fallen.

"How is the kitchen fully stocked if you didn't know we were coming here?" Asked Alex, thinking the kitchen in Italy had also been fully stocked.

"It's always stocked, cans, long life milk and tea bags." Replied Q, wincing as she settled on the couch. "So sleep or the chest?"

"You need to ice your shoulder." Replied Abbie as she gently hugged Q.

"I'll get you some ice." Offered Serena walking towards the kitchen.

"Serena?" Called Q.

"Yeah?" Relied the blonde turning to face Q with a smile.

"Can you make sure it's fresh ice and not that frozen stuff?" Asked Q with a straight face.

"Sure." Replied Serena as she headed into the kitchen. There was a beat of silence before the other collapsed into fits of laughter. Coming back Serena glared at Q before handing her a bag of ice wrapped in a t-towel."You're lucky I love you." Replied Serena.

"Right back at ya." Replied Q, giving a grateful smile and a wink, Q moaned in appreciation as she placed it in her aching shoulder.

"Give us a hand Abb's." Called Casey as they lifted the chest into the middle of the room, setting it down they all stared at it hoping whatever was inside would bring this nightmare to an end.

**A/N; Fresh ice...makes me chuckle every time.**


	23. Chapter 23

Looking at the lock on the chest Casey frowned, she wasn't sure where to start in opening it, she didn't want to smash it open so they would need to work out how it was intended to be opened. Looking up she saw Q kneel on the opposite side of the chest, "Any ideas, oh wise one?"

"Now now Case, you know you're more experienced with chests that I am." Teased Q. Running her hands over the lid, trying to work out why the pattern of grooves felt familiar.

"Well you're more an ass...kind of a girl." Smirked Casey.

"Hey Alex, did Casey ever tell you about the time she got arrested in Rome." Asked Q shooting Casey a smirk.

Smiling Alex looked at Casey who was glaring at Q before answering, "No, pray tell?"

"Emily." Replied Casey in a warning tone.

"Yes _Cassandra_?" Replied Q with an innocent smile, before turning to Alex. "So we were on a case in Rome and as we were working for the Vatican they put us up in a disused part of a local nunnery. It was Casey's birthday so we decide to head out for a meal and a few drinks when these two decide to challenge a couple of locals to a drinking game. The local bar had a quiz on and for every question I got right they had to take a drink and each question their friend got right meant a drink for Abbie and Casey, the loser had to pay the tab. About half way through it was even all around and the quiz master announces the next part of the quiz will be on sport so Casey decided to change the rules."

"She bet against you?" Guessed Alex.

Nodding Q went on, "Exactly, so if I was right she and Abbie had to drink and if the other guy was right the two locals had to drink. As the questions started I was getting them all right and the other guy was hopeless." Pausing to take a sip of her tea.

"I didn't have you down as a sports buff?" Asked Liv, realising you should never bet against Q.

"I'm not, but me and Abbie hadn't been together very long and as these two are sports mad I had read up on it. So we get to the end of the evening and these two were hammered, paying the tab we started walking back when Casey decides she wants to 'Go for a swim.' Before either of us realised what was happening she had dived in to this fountain and was quoting the Little Mermaid at the top of her lungs."

"I was hot and it seemed like a good idea at the time." Growled Casey glaring at her laughing friends.

"Anyway I'm trying to keep Abbie upright and convince Casey to get out the damn fountain before the police come along when she starts stripping. So there she is in nothing but her underwear splashing in this fountain when these two police men stroll up."

"Long story short me and Abbie got arrested and Q had to come bail us out." Replied Casey glaring at Q she said, "Seja agradável ou eu vou dizer-lhes sobre o seu vício de xadrez tabuleiro." (Be nice or I will tell them about your chess board addiction. In Portuguese.)

Giving Casey a smirk Q went on, "I collect chess boards." Laughing as Casey groaned and mumbled something unintelligible in Italian she went on, "So these two police men stroll up and start asking questions and Casey decides to reply only using quotes from the bible. So they arrest her thinking she is a nun who has left the convent without permission and is bringing the Vatican into disrepute."

Q was laughing so much Abbie finished the story, "It took us six hours to convince them she wasn't a nun and that she was just drunk, in the end we had to call the Vatican for help...that was awkward."

"Oh God, I can picture Casey in a habit...Not." Laughed Liv.

"Shut up Benson." Replied Casey, poking her tongue out at the grinning detective. "That's it."

"That's what?" Asked Alex.

"Q, give me your Rosary beads." Watching as Q's eyes went wide she knew she was right.

"Of course." Replied Q handing Casey the beads. They watched in silence as Casey and Q fiddled getting the beads in the correct pattern. "Gotcha." Smiled Q as an audible click sounded.

"Don't even think about it." Warned Casey seeing Q about to lift the lid. "Abbie, come give me a hand."

"Sure, out the way little lady." Smirked Abbie as she helped Casey move the large wooden lid the rest of the way off. "Jackpot!"

"And some." Grinned Casey as she and Abbie pulled on some gloves and started pulling out scrolls, old coins and gems of all shapes and sizes.

"How much do you think all this is worth?" Asks Abbie as she looked at the piles of scrolls and jewels.

"I'm hoping it's worth our lives." Replied Casey.

"Divide and conquer?" Asked Q as she began looking through the scrolls that Casey had passed her.

"What? No we should stay together." Replied Alex.

"Calm down Alex, I just meant to see what we have. Casey you take the stones and I'll take the documents. Abbie can you set up a safe search that won't ping key words on anyone's radar?"

"Yeah, I'll just need a few minutes to write the code." Replied Abbie typing away on her laptop.

"Okay then let's get this finished, I don't know about you but I really want my bed." Replied Casey giving Alex a warm smile. As they started working the room became quiet, other than the sound of Abbie's typing and the occasional mumble from Q or Casey as they sorted through what they had found.

"Um Case, I think I've found what the church didn't want found." said Q. Fully unrolling the scroll she began to read, _'It was with a heavy heart that I, Pope Boniface VIII watched as the nobel Knights of Christ fell in to disrepute. In the Year of the four Red Moons the Templars will rise again and claim their vengeance, aided by the contents of this chest. Only those The Lord considers worthy will find it and be able to use what it holds within.'_

"Thats the cliff notes version but its a long an detailed and lists the names of those involved with the Templar downfall from the Royal family to the executioners. With this they Edwards could target the families of those involved."

"These gems are worth a serious amount of money, enough to fund a private army." added Casey looking as worried as Q. "What the hell did we step in?"

"Hang on, Whats the 'year of the Red Moon'?" Asked Serena.

"The story of the four blood-red moons due to appear in the years 2014 and 15 was first brought to light by Pastor Mark Biltz. Using the NASA website, Mark discovered that four total lunar eclipses in 2014 and 15 correlated exactly with four Jewish feast days. As doomsday scenarios go, this one isn't exactly original, trouble in the Middle East followed by the Second Coming." replied Abbie.

"Why is it important?" asked Alex.

"Because there is a prophecy that the blood moon of 2015 will herald the Second Coming and thus Judgement Day. Think about it this way if a large trial was taking place in New York that was going to completely change the planet. Whats the first thing you and the police would do?" asked Q.

"Arrange extra protection..." replied Alex as understanding dawned on her. "So Edwards thinks that the Second Coming will give the Templars a chance to regain their wealth and power."

"Exactly and we have stepped right in the middle of it. The church wont want this coming to light because it will make them look weak it will also look as if they are supporting a call to arms." Replied Q as she started to pace. "Add it to that the nut jobs who will see this as absolute proof of a Second Coming."

"At lest it answers one question, we now know why Edwards was in such a hurry to find it." replied Casey looking as troubled as Q.

"So what do we do?" asked Alex as she watched Casey chew her lip and Q pace she realised this was the first time she had not known them to have the answer.

"If there wasn't so much riding on it, I would out it back ad destroy the map." replied Casey.

"What about if we take the letter out and give it to the church and the rest to Edwards? It's not as if he knows whats in the chest. I researched the damn thing for almost two years and I didn't have a clue." replied Abbie.

"That's not the worst idea Tex has ever had." replied Casey. "Me and Abbie can go to Edwards and you have contacts in the church, I'm sure one of them can help facilitate a deal that keeps us out of trouble."

"I have a better idea, what if we arrange to meet both parties at the same time? That way they're gong to be focused on each other and not us. We can make our deal and then leave them to fight it out between themselves." Suggested Q.

"How would that work?" asked Liv, her mind running through the logistics.

"We meet on our terms, somewhere open and public." replied Casey.

"Hang on we need some insurance from both sides that they wont come after us at a later date." replied Abbe.

"With the church you could have copies of the Papal letter and threaten to release it to the press if they give you any trouble." suggested Alex.

"Maybe, although we do a lot of business with them so we need to leave it on some sort of friendly terms." replied Abbe.

"Actually Alex has a point, I mean our relationship with them is already rocky so maybe playing hard ball is the best way to go." Replied Casey, looking at Q who was deep in thought. "What you thinking Point Dexter?"

"I think dealing with the church is going to be easier than dealing with Edwards especially if you add Ella, Kim and Josh in to the equation. We need a solid plan before we arrange a meeting. I'm suggesting we get a couple of hours sleep and then come up with a plan."

Nodding Casey agreed, "Okay so there are two bedrooms and the sofa pulls out into a bed."

"Why do you have a sofa bed?" asked Liv. "Do you do a lot of entertaining here."

Smirking at her friend Casey replied, "Abbie brought it after she upset Q and she made her sleep on the couch for a week."

"A whole week, damn Tex what did you do?" asked Liv with a smirk at the blushing brunette.

It was Q who replied as she came back in carrying sheets and pillows, "She threw out my favourite Jimmy Choo's."

"A sin if ever there was one." replied Alex.

"It was just an accident." mumbled Abbie.

Pecking her wife on the lips Q replied, "Me and Abb's will take the sofa bed, Liv and Serena can have our room and Casey as long as you promise no funny business you and Alex can share your room."

"Promise." Grinned Casey holding her hand out to Alex she pulled the blonde to her feet and whispered something in her ear. Before quickly picking Q up and spinning her around and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Blushing Q glared at a smirking Casey, "Go to bed Novak before I kick your ass." watching as Casey walked towards her room she called out, "Oh and Case, Alex is a better kisser than you."

"Haha, just think you only need a kiss from Liv and you would have the full set. you know how you hate to leave things unfinished."

Stepping forward Liv quickly pressed a kiss to Q's other cheek, "There a full set."

"Bed all of you, I expect you all wake and fully functioning by six and no later." replied a blushing Q as the laughter of her friends filtered through the flat. For the first time since they had found Abbie missing all three couples fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Just after eight the following morning they were gathered in the lounge feeling rested and hopeful despite the task still ahead of them. After an hour of spitballing ideas they had settled on a plan. Picking up her phone Casey dialled the number for Edwards they had taken from Kim's phone, she looked at Q who was holding her own phone to her ear, talking to the church. She gave a small nod of the head and in unison they said, "Let's make a deal."

**A/N; The red moons are a real thing, but I'm not saying they will bring the Second Coming. Just thought they sounded interesting. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N; Sorry for the delay in updating, I hope people are still reading and enjoying this story.**

Hanging up Casey watched as Q finished her call, she could tell by the tension in her friends shoulders and the tone of her voice that things weren't going the way she hoped.

"Siamo disposti a incontrare, ma deve essere alle nostre condizioni." (We are willing to meet but it has to be on our terms.) sighing she ran a hand through her hair and rolled her neck, "Niente più giochi." (No more games.) "Vediamo allora. Arrivederci" (See you then. Goodbye.)

Throwing her phone down on the table with enough force to make Abbie wince, she turned to a smirking Casey, "Well that went well, they are so suspicious of us, honestly you would think we cause them problems."

"But they agreed to the meeting?" Asked Liv. "It's just my French is a little rusty."

"Very rusty as that was Italian." Replied Alex. "They agreed although I'm guessing they weren't happy about it."

"No, they wanted a one on one meeting and not a nice little get together." Replied Q. "I'm guessing they're still hoping we're just going to hand the map over and be on our way."

"What's the plan once we're in the church?" Asks Serena.

"Once we arrive at the church myself, Q and Abbie will go inside whilst you three listen in from the van. If anything goes wrong you're to call the police and then get the hell out of dodge and come back here." Said Casey.

"I thought we were staying together?" Asked Alex.

"We will be together, just splitting into two groups to give us the best chance of success." Replied Casey with a smile. "It's always good to have a back up plan."

"Okay, what about Ella and Edwards?" Asked Liv.

"Hopefully they will be to distracted by the church and the chest we won't register on their radar. Plus we have a back up plan." Replied Abbie referring to the documents they had copied.

"What about Kim and Josh?" Asked Alex, not sure how she felt about Kim after everything she had put them through.

"We will do everything we can to make sure they're safe." Replied Q.

"So what shall we do today?" Asked Casey looking around the group she could see they all needed a relaxing day before the tension the following day would bring.

After some discussion they decided that Casey, Alex, Liv and Serena would go and see a few of the sights and then pick up the ingredients for dinner. Whilst Q and Abbie finalised the plans and prepared the equipment for the following day.

Once everyone had left Abbie set about fitting Q's pocket watch with a listening device and trackers in their boots. While Q went through the papers again and made sure they had everything in place. They worked in efficient silence for a while as each concentrated on their tasks.

Throwing down the last document Q said. "I'm so ready for this to be over."

"Snap. When we're done are you coming home?" Asked Abbie, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"As in back to New York or as in home with you ?" Asked Q as she studied the tension in her wife's posture.

"Both I guess." Replied Abbie pressing buttons on her iPad and not looking at her wife.

Walking over to where Abbie sat on the couch Q took the iPad from her hands and straddled her lap, using a finger to lift her chin until Abbie's eyes locked with hers she replied. "Both, we can't fix this if we are in different countries." As she spoke she felt some of the tension leave Abbie.

"Good, because I was dreading having to sleep alone." Replied Abbie with a grin.

Rolling her eyes Q settled for claiming Abbie's lips in a gentle kiss. "Let's test these gadgets of yours and then snuggle up and watch some TV."

"Fine, but no documentaries." Replied Abbie.

"Fine no sports then." Replied Q poking her tongue out at Abbie. Once they made sure everything was in place and working they curled up on the couch settling on re-watching Frozen.

As they walked the streets holding hands and taking in the sights it felt to Alex almost as if they were a group of friends on vacation. It was hard to be worried about hidden treasure and mad knights when you were strolling in the sunshine holding the hand of your fiancée and taking pictures with two of your best friends.

As the walked Casey would whisper sweet nothings in her ear, the sound of her fiancée whispering in French to her sent waves of arousal coursing through her body each time. "Tu es si belle." (You look so beautiful.) whispered Casey causing more goosebumps to rise along Alex's arms.

"If you keep that up I'm going to drag you back to the flat and do unspeakable things to you." Growled Alex. Narrowing her eyes when she heard Liv and Serena's laughter join Casey's. "Fine gang up on me and I won't cook dinner tonight. Then what will you do?"

"Ask Q to cook, order take-out from one of the amazing places around or maybe even eat out." Replied Serena.

"Come on we should get the groceries and head back." Said Casey, giving Alex a wink she turned to Serena, "We need some ice but Q said not to get the frozen stuff."

"Haha." Replied Serena poking her tongues out at her laughing friends. Giving Liv a poke in the ribs she said, "As my girlfriend you're not meant to laugh when they tease me, you're meant to defend my honour."

"I know sweetie but you have to admit it is funny." Replied Liv pulling Serena close.

Arriving back at the flat Casey and Abbie went through the plan with Liv and Serena showing them which buttons did what and Q and Alex cooked. Soon they were gathered around the table enjoying good food, fine wine and entertaining conversation. Before turning in early to make sure they were rested for the following day.

As much as Q tried to sleep she was restless deciding to get up and make some tea she crept into the kitchen surprised to find Liv sitting at the table nursing a glass of milk. "Hey." Seeing the detective jump Q smiled. "It's only me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry if I woke you."

"I was already awake." Replied Q with a small smile as she filed up the kettle she studied the Detective. "You want to talk about it?"

"Strange bed, guess I couldn't settle." Replied Liv as she stood and looked out the window.

"You don't have to tell me what's keeping you up, but there's no need to lie. I can tell you had a nightmare."

Liv debated denying it but settled on asking, "Do you ever dream about it?"

It didn't take much for Q to work out that by 'it' Liv meant the shooting and the events in New York was pouring the water into the teapot before answering. "At first all the time and now only if I'm anxious."

"I see it every time I close my eyes. That's why I spend so much time at the shooting range and try to be exhausted before going to bed."

Handing Liv a cup of tea Q sat opposite the exhausted looking Detective. "When I dream about it I dream about Abbie being hurt, Kathleen being hurt, not being able to stop them raping Serena or Alicia hurting Alex."

"What about me shooting you? Or you getting pushed off the damn roof. I screwed up I brought you into it and both you and Abbie got hurt, not to mention what Alex and Serena went through." Replied Liv tears beginning to fall.

Moving seats so she could hug her friend Q replied, "Liv do you honestly think we would have stayed out of it once we knew Alex and Serena were at risk? Come on you should know us better than that! Secondly Abbie getting hurt was on me not you, it was because she is in a relationship with me that Mills targeted her. Lastly you saved me both times."

Seeing Liv look sceptical she explained, "Your warning on the roof gave me time to grab the rail and had she dragged me out of there she would have killed me. So you see you saved me and I don't blame you for any of it and neither do the others."

"How can I ask Serena to marry me, to have children with me when I let her down and she got hurt? Why would she want to be with me if I can't protect her? It's not like I'm as smart as her or as..."

"Stop! Liv you didn't let her down. You did every thing possible to keep her safe, how were you to know there was a corrupt cop? She loves you and it's clear you love her you need to stop running. Let me guess as a child your parents always made you feel like you weren't good enough, you've always measured your worth against your success as a detective and you have never had someone hold you and tell you that no matter what they will love you until time ends. That you are the most important and precious thing in their life and you always will be."

"My mom was a drunk, she was raped and I was the product of that rape. How can Serena love me? How can any of you care about me when my own mother couldn't and my father was a monster."

"Oh Liv, listen to me you can't think like that. I know something about drunk mothers and trust me I know the pain their words can inflict but Liv I promise you are very loveable. I watch you and I'm amazed by your compassion, your loyalty, your bravery and your intelligence. I'm honoured to be your friend."

"Thank you." Whispered Liv.

"Anytime, now go snuggle up with that cute blonde of yours we have to be up soon enough." Smiled Q.

"What about you?" Asked Liv as she stood.

"I don't think Serena would appreciate me snuggling up with her." Grinned Q as she stood. "I'm going to kick Abbie to stop the snoring and get some sleep. Good night Liv.

"Night Emily." Replied Liv with a wink.

By six the following morning they were all awake, Casey, Alex, Serena and Liv were seated around the table, "Okay so once we're inside Q will click on the microphone and you will be able to hear everything we hear. If one of us uses the word 'apple' then you know to call the police and come straight back here."

"Okay, how long do you expect the meeting to last?" Asked Liv.

"An hour, two at tops." Replied Casey.

Coming in from loading the car Abbie said "We should get going. Q is just making sure the audio is working in the van or Mystery Machine as she has nicknamed it."

"Let's go. Follow us but don't get to close." Said Casey. "Alex can I talk to you for a second." Once everyone else had left Casey pulled Alex into her arms and held her tight, "No matter what Ella says I want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too Casey, I can't wait to get home and make you my wife. Promise me you will be careful."

"I promise." Replied Casey as they shared one last kiss before heading to join the others.

Parking outside the church after a silent journey Casey looked at Q and Abbie, "You both ready for this?"

"I was born ready." Grinned Abbie.

"I'm ready to go home so let's do this. Remember no heroics or Alex will kick our asses." Replied Q.

Getting out of the car Abbie and Casey held the chest between them as Q led them inside, they had chosen this particular church because both Q and Casey had worked there and knew many of its secrets.

From their position across the street, Serena gave Alex a reassuring smile as they watched Abbie, Casey and Q walked inside, "They look so relaxed considering what they are about to do."

"Really Rena? I'm having a nervous breakdown here." Replied Alex in a tense voice.

"Sorry Al, I'm sure it will be fine." replied Serena. There was a beat of silence before Q's voice came through the speaker making them all jump.

"We're here from CNB Antiquities to see Father Thomas and his associate Jude. We are also expecting three others to join us."

"They have arrived. This way." Came a male voice with a heavy French accent.

Looking at the others Alex said, "It's show time, let's hope our geek squad know what we they are doing."

Inside the church the three women were shown into a conference room they could see Jude and Father Thomas on one side and Edwards, Ella and Kim the other. Abbie and Casey placed the chest on the table before taking a seat either side of Q.

"You found the chest." Exclaimed Edwards.

"I thought we made ourselves clear about the map and not using it." Said Jude glaring at Q.

"We decided to ignore your advice, despite the gentle way it was given." Replied Abbie with a small smirk.

"Now you have, what do you propose?" Asked Father Thomas his voice as calm as always.

"That is up to you and Mr Edwards here." Replied Casey. "We want nothing but our freedom from both parties and the safety of Kim and her brother."

"You are free of your obligation to us as soon as you hand us the map." Replied Jude.

Edwards leaned forward, "How do we know the chest is the real thing?"

"Open it and see for yourself." Replied Q.

Before anything else could be said or done the door crashed open causing the rooms occupants to jump and stare at the new arrivals in shock.


	25. Chapter 25

Q was the fist to regain her equilibrium, "P-Phillip?"

"Ah my dearest Emily." Replied Philip striding in and pressing a kiss to her cheek before introducing the person next to him, "This is Josh my...protection, shall we say."

They noticed Kim tensed up at the sight of Josh and given the similarities they quickly realised this was Kim's brother.

"We thought you were dead." Replied Abbie, "We threw a party. Everyone had so much fun."

Addressing Casey he said, "I hear congratulations are in order, I do hope I get an invite to the big day."

"That's if Casey turns up." Smirked Ella.

Choosing to ignore both the blonde and Phillips jabs Casey asked, "How are you alive?"

"Once you had all cleared out, I was taken to the hospital and thanks to my skill set and some shall we say sensitive information I held was given a new identity. Thanks to my skills Harvey over there." He indicated the man they knew as Edwards with a tilt of the head. "Asked me to help find the chest and harness its contents."

Casey could feel Q shaking and reached out and placed a comforting hand on her leg, "That's no concern of ours we just want assurance we can walk away with no ill feelings."

"As I said before we were so rudely interrupted as long as you give us the map we will be even." Said Jude glaring at those seated opposite him and the elderly priest.

"You might want to reconsider, once you've seen what the chest contains." Said Abbie her eyes not leaving Phillip.

"Why?" Asked Jude.

"That isn't any of your concern, the chest is ours." Said Edwards.

"It's in out house, so it's ours." Replied Jude as three armed men walked into the room.

"We don't care who gets what we just want out." Replied Casey realising how quickly things had changed.

"I don't think that's possible." Said Edwards as he, Ella and Josh pulled guns.

Sharing a look with Abbie, Casey debated giving the code word but decided the police might not help the situation.

"Josh what the hell are you doing?" Demanded Kim.

"Stay out of this Kimberly, I didn't ask you to get involved." Replied Josh his gun still levelled in Casey, Q and Abbie's direction.

Reaching out for Kim's arm Abbie pulled her behind them, "Kim, just relax. Everybody needs to just take a breath and relax."

Casey was watching Q out of the corner of her eyes, her friend was the only one still seated as if in shock, placing a hand on her shoulder she pulled her to her feet, whispering, "It's okay, Emily we have your back."  
"I though he was dead." Replied Q as if oblivious to everything that was going on around them.

Abbie reached out and placed her hand on her wife's back, "We need you Em, don't let him get to you."

Shaking her head Q closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "So what's the plan? A shoot out?"

"If that what it takes, that chest is ours." Replied Edwards.

"This doesn't have to go like this. Let us and Kim go and then fight it out between you, we did as you asked so we're even." Replied Casey.

"Actually Cassandra we're not even by a long shot." Replied Phillip. "You stole my inheritance, the Hick punched me and myself and Emily have much to discuss. Not to mention my darling cousin, where is she?"

"She went back to New York." Lied Casey.

"Is that so?" Asked Phillip. "So they're not opposite in a van?"

"Leave now." Said Q. "Go to the second location programmed into the navigation system."

"Stop her talking." Screamed Ella.

Josh walked towards Q only to be halted by Abbie and Casey, standing in his way, "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Growled Casey.

"Move." Growled Josh hitting Casey with the butt of the gun.  
"Casey!" Called Q rushing to her friends side, alarmed at the trickle of blood coming from her head. Only to be dragged away by the hair, sending Abbie a pleading look she allowed herself to be pulled to be pulled out of the room by Josh and Phillip. "Take care of Casey and Kim. I love you."

Abbie was torn she wanted to go after her wife but Casey was bleeding and Kim was shaking with fear, not to mention there was still five guns drawn and pointed around the room. Helping Casey sit down she turned to Kim, "Put pressure on the cut."

"We just want the map and then we're gone repeated Jude." Holding his gun level.

"We can't just leave them, Doctor Brown is a friend of mine." Said Father Thomas.

"She isn't our concern." Replied Jude.

"I'm not leaving without her safety being assured." Replied the stubborn priest.

Turning his head Jude addressed one of the men behind him, "Take Father Thomas and wait in the car. Use force if he resists."

"It's fine Father, we will make sure Emily is safe." Replied Casey, figuring one less gun in the room could only be a good thing.

Nodding the elderly man allowed himself to be led from the room, once the door was closed Casey turned to Edwards, "Get them to bring Q back and we will show you how to open the chest."

"How about you open it and then I call Phillip back, you see he was quiet clear on what he wanted in return for his help."

"No deal." Replied Abbie her fear for her wife increasing by the second. "She's the only one who knows how to open it."

Edwards considered Abbie's words before turning to Ella, "Go and tell Phillip he can do what ever he wants but she must stay alive...for now."

"No! You bastard." Screamed Abbie trying to lunge at him only to be held back my Casey and Kim.

"Don't hurt her, we will open it." Said Casey.

The door opened and Josh walked in taking his place next to Ella, he didn't even look at Kim who was silently crying.

"Open it." Demanded Edwards.

"Okay, I just need a minute." Replied Casey holding up her hands.

"Now." Snapped Edwards.

"If you open it I will shoot you." Interrupted Jude.

Looking between the two Casey grabbed Kim's arm and saw Abbie do the same as they got ready to drop to the floor incase either party decided to start shooting.

"I'm a business man, make me an offer." Demanded Edwards.

"The map and we walk away. All we ask is you don't spill blood in our church." Replied Jude.

Casey frowned why was the map more important that what was in the chest? Had they missed something? She watched as Edwards and Ella share a whispered conversation, she considered that as they didn't know what the chest held so maybe they wouldn't see the significance of the request.

Finally he turned to address Casey, "Fine, give them the map."

"As long as you uphold our deal." Replied Casey addressing Jude.

He replied "Consider it done." as he held his hand out for the map.

Giving Abbie a nod Casey watched as Abbie handed the map over to Jude, who examined it before setting it alight and dropping it in the trash can.

"Good now that's taken care of." He turned to the two men behind him, "النار" (Fire in Arabic.)

Casey recognised the word and dragged Abbie and Kim to the floor just as the first gunshot rang out. Staying down until there was silence they stood and looked around, the door was open someone had obviously fled through it, Edwards and Josh were slumped on the floor having been shot as was one of Jude's men.

"Josh!" Screamed Kim running to her brothers fallen body.

"Go and find your friend we will take care of this." Said Jude in a startlingly calm voice before adding, "Take this."

Casey caught the flashlight he had thrown to her and she and Abbie rushed out of the door, taking off at a run they headed down the corridor, as they reached the corner several gun shots rang out. Looking at Abbie's pale face Casey said, "This way." as they sprinted in the direction the gunshot had come from. Coming to a locked door Casey took a step back and kicked it open, rushing inside they saw Q with her shirt ripped, face bloody a gun in her hand staring blankly at the crumpled form of Phillip King.

Keeping her voice calm Casey slowly approached King and checked for a pulse not finding one she turned to Q who had collapsed into Abbie's arms. "Emily, what happened?"

"He was going to...I shot him." Replied Q dropping to her knees and vomiting.

"We can talk about this later, right now we need to get the hell out of here." Said Abbie lifting Q to her feet, "You okay to walk?"

Nodding Q gripped Abbie's hand in hers, "What happened?"

"To be honest I'm not sure, Jude made Father Thomas leave and then once he had the map he destroyed it then opened fire on Edwards. Come on let's go and see what the deal is." Shrugging off her jacket Casey wrapped it around a still shivering Q, and the three made their way back into the main room.

As they walked in they saw Kim being comforted by Alex and Serena whilst Liv stood guard, "What the hell?" Asked Casey rushing to her fiancée's side. "What are you doing here?"

"They are here at my invitation." Said Jude, "If you will follow me I will explain." Following him into another room they all sat at the table and Jude's men brought them all a cup of coffee.

"What's going on? First you drugged us, then you saved us and now what we're having a tea party?" Demanded Casey.

"I'm sorry about the drugs, but we knew of Edwards search for the chest and your involvement and we needed to find a way to get you to locate the chest before them. I'm sure you have opened it and know what it contains?"

"The documents if they came out would cause the Vatican untold embarrassment and possibly start a war." Replied Q.

"Exactly." Replied Jude with an amused smiled he added, "You can drink the coffee I assure you it's not poisoned."

"So what now?" Asked Abbie.

"I want to make you a deal, in exchange for the gems and gold contained in the chest as well as the video of your...activities in France, we want the documents and assurance you won't ever use them or mention them again."

"How do we know you won't just kill us once you have what you want?" Asked Liv.

"Because he knows we aren't stupid and we have several back up plans that would do more than embarrass the Vatican." Replied Casey. "If we ever use the documents a nasty 'accident' would befall us."

"Plus he owes me his life and that of his daughter." Interjected Q.

"Spot on." Replied Jude.

"If we don't hand over the documents?" Asked Casey.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that." Replied Jude as he sipped his coffee.

"Then we have a deal." Replied Casey.

"Good, now open the chest and we can all go our separate ways." Replied Jude as two of his men placed the chest on the table.

"You killed my brother." Yelled Kim. "As soon as we are out of here I'm going to the police."

"And you'll tell them what?" Asked Jude.

"Kim shut up, there's nothing you can do. Please." Begged Alex.

"He isn't dead Miss Greylek in fact you will be reunited with him as soon as our business is completed."

"What?" Asked Kim.

"He was working for them." Replied Q. "Which is how you knew so much about us and what was going on." Finished Q directing the last part towards Jude.

"You really are quite smart. That is correct, as soon as he is patched up he will meet you in the main church." Replied Jude. "Now unless there is anything else?" Seeing them shake their heads he smiled, "No, good let's open the chest and conclude our business."

Looking at her friends Casey opened the chest and watched as Jude and took out the documents, leaving the gems in the chest. After a pause for him to read through them he asked, "This is all of them?"

"Yes, we just want to leave knowing we are safe." Replied Casey.

"You're free to do so. Take these and be on your way." Replied Jude as he stood to leave.

"Jacob, thank you." Said Q as he reached the door.

"You are most welcome Doctor Brown, we may never be truly even but I hope this marks the start. God be with you."

"And with you." Replied Q.

"If you will come with me Miss Greylek I will take you to Josh."

"You know him?" Asked Liv once they were alone.

"I'll explain later, I just want to get out of here." Replied Q.

Seeing Alex about to argue and Q's fragile state Casey interjected, "Later Alex, please."

Nodding Alex gave Casey a smile, as she wondered if they would ever really know all of Q's secrets.

Collecting the gems Abbie placed them in her backpack as Casey did the same, both keeping an eye on Q who was still pale and shaking. Once they had everything in their bags they headed outside, blinking at the morning sunshine Casey was surprised to see the whole thing had only lasted an hour and half. She knew once they were back at the flat there were lots of questions that needed answering and stories that needed to be told but their nightmare was at last at an end.


End file.
